


The Force

by yeahwhatever25



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, References to Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 76,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwhatever25/pseuds/yeahwhatever25
Summary: my Master always told me to be true to myself, and i lived by that. Maul was a mystery i needed to solve."𝙢𝙖𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙁𝙤𝙧𝙘𝙚 𝙗𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪, 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙜 𝙋𝙖𝙙𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙣."
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i hope the people who will read this fiction will like it. i really enjoy writing it. and by the way, if ever there's some things that are not written properly i'm sorry in advance. i'm french and i'm trying my best.
> 
> i love short stories, but, this one is a different kind. it shows a lot of details and it's way more than just hot scenes and adventure. i really hope that there's people who will like it.

Emilia's pov

the green blade destroyed my chains in no time. the person in front of me was not a human being, but, he was not a monster.

"tell me your name, you will." he said while looking directly through my eyes.

the way he talked was strange. i had never met anyone like him before.

"my name is Emilia. who are you? why are you here?"

he slowly looked down to the ground and he looked at one of my many wounds.

"hurt, you are. take care of this, we will. later, not now, not a good moment it is, unfortunately." he then said by putting his weapon back to his belt.

i had never seen anything like this before.

"Master Yoda! we must leave now!"

i looked over the shoulders of the short man in front of me to find out he was not alone. a man was standing in the back of the room. a dark skinned man, with a similar weapon, but, purple.

"yes." whispered the one who was supposedly named Yoda, while showing me his left hand.

he wanted me to follow him. and somehow, i did. i knew that whatever would happen to me, would be better than what was going on here. i felt a strange connection to them, like i've known them my whole life. even though i was approximately, only eleven years old.

it felt safe to be around them.

and then, we ran. we were running through the different levels of the bunker that i once called my home. my long dark hair was full of sand, and the black dress i was wearing was full of blood.

"i hate Zygerria." said the man with the purple blade as we were getting in the big ship.

Zygerria was the place where i grew up. i had never known anything other than this planet.

a slave was all i was, until they found me.

this day, i felt like i was someone.

this day, i felt like i was worth something.


	2. THE FORCE-WIELDERS

Emilia's pov

i passed out. i don't remember much from that day, but i do remember that we flew through the galaxy for hours. when i woke up, i saw the stars around the ship starting to slow down and i realized we were flying in light speed.

"this is true!" i screamed when i got up from the ground.

"is everything alright?" asked the dark skinned man when he opened the door.

i was amazed and confused. through my childhood, people were telling legends about the light speed. there was an old man from my level of the bunkers, who at night, would tell us kids some stories of adventures he went through. i never believed him. he was telling us how he remembered the plenty of times he saw ships flying up his head and then disappearing in a second. and i always thought he was just and old insane man, but it turned out he was right. light speed was real and there was a world beyond the walls of the bunkers.

"who are you people?" i asked him, without answering his question.

i walked up to him, realizing my wounds were all healed. i felt no pain. i was alive.

"come along, Emilia." he said while going back to where he came from.

i entered the main room of the ship. the little green person was there and the tall dark skinned too. they were standing beside a big table, who was surrounded by chairs made of metal. they both sat down while i stayed where i was.

"a lot of question, she must have, mhm. right, am i not, Windu?" said the little person.

"who are you people? that's all i want to know. where am i? what is this all about?" i panicked as my body was starting to shake.

"you are right, Master Yoda. we shall tell her."

that day, i learned the names of the men. the green one was in fact named Yoda and the dark skinned name was Mace Windu. they told me everything about them. it felt unreal. all the legends about these kind of people were actually true. they told me they were Jedi Masters. they were Force users. and as i didn't understand why some random Jedi would come save a random girl on a random planet, Yoda answered the question before i even asked it out loud.

he told me how they were on a mission when he felt a disturbance in the Force. Windu actually didn't want to follow Yoda's instinct, but he did.

so they followed the feeling Yoda had, and it lead them to Zygerria. the closer they were to me, the more Yoda was feeling something strange. and he told me that he knew i was the one reason why they came to this planet, when he destroyed my chains.

then, we arrived to Coruscant. before i could even realize that i was on another planet than Zygerria, they brought me to the Jedi Temple. i washed myself and they gave me a dark brown robe. i wore it as i thought it was just clothes. but when they called me to the council's room, Yoda said the one thing i never thought i would hear in my life.

"Force-sensitive, you are."


	3. THE STRANGER

Emilia's pov

"Master Yoda, you know how i hate this thing. i can't see anything with it and it's uncomfortable." i complained as i was holding my lightsaber

"necessary this is, young Padawan. learn, you must." he then said, letting a little laugh slip through his lips.

i couldn't help myself but to smile a bit. Master Yoda was always so kind and respectful. he saved me and even if he was like the Master of all Jedi, the others from the council weren't so happy about the fact that someone my age would be trained as a Padawan. i was eleven when they brought me trough the Jedi Order, which is normally way too old to start. but Yoda believed in me, even if he would've normally be the first one to disagree about my age.

"okay, i'm done for the day." i said, while taking off the helmet i had on.

i smiled when i saw the look on his face. he seemed proud of me and that's all i wanted.

***

i was walking through the city of Coruscant when i stopped in front of a big fountain. it was beautiful and even if it wasn't the first time i saw it, it would always seemed so pretty. i looked down in the water and i saw my reflection through it. it was the reflection of a Padawan and Jedi to become. my long dark hair and the brown robe i was always wearing made a perfect contrast with my light blue eyes. very close from one of my eyes, i had a scar. it was the only scar i had that was visible to anyone.

it made about five years and a half that i was living on this planet. the Jedi were like a big family, my only one. i was now around sixteen years old.

i looked up, to watch the sky. this whole universe was way more than just a bunker, as i always thought it was.

"Emilia, what are you doing here?"

i turned around to face the man behind me.

"i was just walking around, Master Qui-Gon. i was wondering, could i maybe use my ship?"

"i know how adventurous you are, Padawan. i don't want to be the one who goes against your needs to explore everything. so yes, you can take your ship. be sure to be home by tomorrow, night time. i wouldn't want Master Yoda to get mad." he answered with a smile

"thank you Master.i will be here by tomorrow night."

he nodded.

Yoda, Windu and Qui-Gon are the only Jedi i really talked to. of course there was also Kenobi, the Padawan of Master Qui-Gon. but we were not that close yet. we were just cohabiting.

then, i ran to the hangars. i took my A-Wing, along with the droid R7-A7 who was a loyal friend of mine.

i flew away from Coruscant, using the light speed.

***

"what's this planet?" i asked myself while slowing down.

the little screen in front of me showed some information about this planet. i decided that this was the place i would explore this time. i felt a strange attraction to this planet named Felucia. and as i thought, this planet was in fact very old. my screen wasn't showing much life forms other than plants and nature.

when we landed, i didn't feel like there was anything bad on this planet. i couldn't sense anything other than the attraction.

"R7, stay with the ship. contact me if you see anything that could cause us trouble. be safe." i said, holding my blue lightsaber.

the droid made his typical noises, which i understood to be an answer close from an okay.

i activated my saber and started to walk through the nature. this planet was beautiful and without people on it, it looked so alive.

but as the day passed and the night made her way through the sky, something felt off. i was in the middle of no where, all alone.

at least, i thought i was alone until i heard something behind me.

***

i turned around and without any hesitation, i held my lightsaber to the face of someone. the blue shades coming from my saber were reflecting on the skin of the person and it was enough light for me to see the dark yellow eyes of the one who was standing in front of me.

"who are you?" he asked.

he was a Zabrak and by what i could see, he was not much older than me. i thought he was around nineteen years old.

"i could ask you the same question." i said, still holding my weapon.

"i see, i see. you are a Jedi." he whispered when a smile took over the corner of his dark lips.

his face was covered of black marks on his red skin. he was only wearing black pants who were half covered up by his black boots.

suddenly, everything was cold around us. the temperature dropped so fast that i almost didn't realized it. i didn't trust him. i felt so much anger and hatred coming from his soul.

"who are you?" i asked again, hoping he would answer.

"look, Jedi. i am not here to create a war or whatever you would like to call it. i was in fact trying to find a place to start a fire and rest. is it against the Jedi Code, to rest?" he said, looking right through my blue eyes.

"what do you know about the Jedi Knights?" i then asked him, looking directly through his yellow eyes.

"this is a good place for a fire." he smiled as he was walking backwards.

i stayed where i was and i just watched him take some pieces of woods on the ground. in no time, a small fire was started in front of me. and the boy was just sitting in the forest and looking through the flames. he was acting like if i wasn't there anymore. it was only him and his thoughts.

i turned off my saber and for some reason, i sat in front of him. the fire was in fact a good idea, but, i still wanted to know more about this person. i felt a strange connection to him. maybe he was the strange attraction i had felt earlier.

"what's that scar close from your eye?" he asked me, breaking the silence.

"i don't confess things to strangers that i don't know" i answered.

his legs were crossed like if he was meditating.

"oh, your parents raised you well." he answered back.

he didn't know who i was, but, even from a stranger, this subject was a sensitive point of my past. i guess he figured it out, since i was looking at the fire instead of looking at him.

"your parents are dead, aren't they?"

"don't talk about my parents. i don't even know you. who do you think you are?"

ironic, thinking that i barely remembered my own parents.

"this silence was just unhealthy in my opinion." he whispered while rolling his eyes.

"you look unhealthy in my opinion." i told him.

"and what do you know about me?" he asked me.

it was a simple question, but, it felt like he was actually curious to hear what i would say. my eyes were looking directly through his.

"i can feel that you are broken. you have a lot of anger and hatred inside of you, and i also feel some sadness and regrets. you seem unhealthy, as i said." i then said.

he looked confused. it was like if it was my turn to hit a sensitive point of his.

"well listen, my lady. i feel that you also have a lot of anger inside of you, but, you're holding it in. you have a lot of regrets and you've been through a lot of pain. i can feel that you're broken. you're not better than me." he said back, showing a small smile.

i didn't know who he was and only by the look on his face, i knew he was proud of what he had told me.

"look, idiot. i don't trust you, but, i do know that i'm tired and i need to get some rest. so goodnight, stranger." i said.

i was curious about him. it was like if the Force wanted me to get to know him for some unknown reasons. he didn't look like the type to be a Jedi or a good person at all. but i felt something. the connection was in fact coming from him, i had no doubt of it. i didn't like this feeling, but, as my master once told me to always trust my intuitions because the Force never lies.

i knew the Force was strong inside of him.

i turned my back on him and i got to see a weapon similar to mine, on his belt. but it was not a Jedi weapon.

i closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. i suddenly felt safe around him. weirdly, i felt as if something bad was going to happen, it wouldn't be from him. he would in fact stand by my side, if anything would've happened.

and then i realized.

he was a Sith.

"i'm Maul by the way. sleep well, Jedi."


	4. THE YOUNG SITH

Third person's pov

the sun woke the two young apprentice up, but, Emilia didn't get to rest as she thought she would've.

"i must go, now." she said, knowing that the young Zabrak was already awake.

"leaving so soon." mumbled Maul as he stood up on his feet.

"i'm not innocent, Maul. i saw your lightsaber, which isn't good. i know what you are." Emilia said, turning her back on the young Force-user.

Emilia was sixteen years old and even though she thought the Zabrak was way older than her, he was only seventeen. he looked older because he was tall and he had a good posture, which potentially showed off his muscular body filled with black marks. the boy was a Sith, as the young Jedi predicted the night before. the thing is, she didn't know all the future that was ahead of him, but, also the future that was ahead of them both.

"as i can see, you took acknowledge of my name last night. may i know yours?" replied the boy, not denying her comment on the fact that he was a user of the dark side of the Force.

"no." she said all simply.

she ignored the Zabrak and left. she wanted to go home, to the Temple. she really did felt safe around Maul, but she knew it wasn't right. if he was really a Sith, it meant he was an evil person.

the young Sith also ignored the last words of the Jedi. they both went separate ways.

the girl panicked when she saw the smoke that was coming from her starfighter.

"R7! what the hell happened?" she screamed, running to her droid friend.

the droid was hopefully in a good condition. he told her that he got to get out of her ship before it blew up. he also explained how he instantly went in the woods to hide from the pirates.

"pirates, huh? maybe my feeling wasn't so clear after all. maybe there was more than one living form on this stupid planet." she said.

Emilia was already expecting a speech from her Master. she knew that if she would ever find a way to go back on Coruscant, she would disappoint the Jedi once again, because of a stupid mistake. she never liked to disappoint the Jedi Order. being a slave most of her life, she never knew anything other than being beaten down and tortured for the pleasure of her owners. but Yoda wasn't like them, he was good and kind. even though the Jedi weren't allowed to create any forms of attachments, which secretly annoyed Emilia, her Master was in fact attached to his Padawan. he always told his good friend Windu, that they found her for a good reason. Yoda cared for his Padawan and he knew she had a great future ahead of her.

"Master Yoda is going to kill me." she sighed as she put her hand on the top of her droid.

"as we meet again, my lady."

she turned around and began to be even more frustrated as she saw Maul who was smiling at the view of her destroyed ship.

"what are you doing here?" she asked.

"i saw the smoke from where i was and i was wondering if it was anything interesting. in fact, it is not. i can go back to my ship." he said, letting a laugh slip trough his lips.

even if Emilia was never an opportunist, she still saw some kind of opportunity. and as she thought before, the Force kept on pulling her back to the young Sith.

"wait." she mumbled as she looked down.

"oh, could i be hallucinating or is the Jedi showing some kind of curiosity towards me?" he said without giving her a look.

"you have a ship and i need to go home. i can give you all the credits i have on me." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"i don't want your money. money is priceless." he then said, turning around to look at the brown haired girl.

with the light of the sun, Emilia was looking more intensely at the young Sith. he was maybe an evil person, but, she couldn't help herself but to think that he was nothing less than a living being. his horns made him look mean and the black marks all over his body were doing the same. his body was really well sculpted, she thought to herself. she could see he had scars underneath the marks on his skin, but, she didn't ask anything about it. she was just looking at him in a way nobody ever looked at him before.

a soft silence surrounded them.

the Jedi was not the only one taking the chance to observe the person standing there. Maul was also taking the opportunity of the light to take a good look at the young girl. her long brown hair was matching perfectly with her pale skin and the dark robe she was wearing was creating a bright contrast to her light blue eyes. as blue as her lightsaber, he thought to himself. even though Emilia was only sixteen, she had good features. and even if the Sith would never admit it to anybody but himself, she was beautiful. the scar on her face was old. even Maul who knew nothing about the girl, could tell it was not from a fight but from torture.

the Sith was also feeling a strange connection to her and he wasn't showing it. he wanted her to think he didn't care about anything.

the Zabrak didn't say anything back. he just looked directly through her eyes and nodded. he walked through the forest, followed by Emilia and her droid.

***

"is that your ship?" the girl asked, looking at the thing in front of them.

"i'm sorry dear, not everybody has the privileges of the Galactic Republic." he replied.

Emilia didn't say anything else. she knew the words from Maul were sarcastic. but still, she could see that just like her, he never had an easy life. she could sense it.

"alright get in and the droid doesn't touch anything. if he dares, i will blow him up." said Maul, while looking at R7.

"you know how to get to Coruscant?" asked the girl.

"of course, my lady. Coruscant is the center of everything." replied the boy while rolling his eyes.

even though he was a Sith, Emilia couldn't help herself but to wonder why Maul hated the Jedi Knights so much. she knew it was a common point that all sith had in the legends she heard about them, but Emilia had always been curious. and as always, she kept her thoughts to herself.

she admired all the Jedi and she was grateful to be a part of them. but, there was some subjects that she wasn't agreeing on. as a Jedi, you must live by the Jedi Code. since the day she came into the temple, Emilia knew there was some things she wasn't allowed to share. her opinion was valuable, but, not on everything.

they flew off Felucia and Emilia leaned her head against the glass, looking at the galaxy.

"it's beautiful." she whispered.

Maul didn't say anything. he was cold and rude so she was almost happy he didn't say anything.

"how old are you, Jedi?" asked the Zabrak.

"i think i'm like sixteen."

"you think." whispered Maul, visibly intrigued by her.

Emilia closed her eyes. she was haunted by so many memories from her past and with time she had learned how to build a shield in her mind. another thing she didn't like about the Jedi Code is that you may had emotions, but, you couldn't truly feel them. Emilia never really let herself feel the things that were boiling inside of her mind. her heart was like stone and her head was full of thoughts she knew she couldn't share.

"let's just say that before becoming a Padawan, i didn't even knew there was something else than the planet i was on. i had nothing and where i was, age wasn't a factor of anything." she then answered.

"you were a slave, weren't you?"

the girl didn't take in consideration the comment of the boy beside her. she was more in shock that she was having a conversation with him than the fact that he was literally reading through her mind.

"you don't have to tell me anything. i don't care, anyways."

there he was, the Maul she met the night before. she decided to close her eyes and ignore the boy.

"well if you were wondering, i am seventeen. the people of my kind don't age like humans, but you also look older than sixteen." then said Maul.

"so i look like an old lady."

"no. no you don't. you really don't. you have some... features that don't make you look this young. but i'm glad you're not older than me. it means i have the control." he said, not taking a look at her.

she was looking at him from now on. the things he just said had went through her mind. she knew she shouldn't be concerned by his comments since he was a nobody. and yes, Emilia was shorter than Maul. she was about 5'5 and the boy was around 5'11. the girl in fact had a well developed body and she said to herself that this was not what he was talking about. she made herself believe than he was talking about her attitude or something like that.

she was surprised that he was only seventeen, even if it was just a number. because he was also well developed. his shoulders were kind of large, his torso was muscular but not too much, he just looked strong.

the rest of the ride was in silence. Emilia even fell asleep. she was ignoring the fact that her Masters were probably going to be mad about her ship.

***

"wake up." said the Sith.

she opened her eyes and she was happy to realize that she was back on Coruscant.

"thank you, Maul." she whispered.

clearly, he heard her. and she knew that because a small smile took over the corner of his lips when she got out of the ship. she took good care to not be seen by anyone, since she was probably going to be in trouble.

"i'm Emilia by the way." she then said, taking a look over her shoulder.

he nodded, taking acknowledge of the information.

"goodbye, Emilia." he replied.

she waved her hand at him to say goodbye. she felt the connection become stronger, but, she didn't like this feeling. she couldn't even explain what it was.

"may we meet again, one day." she whispered as she turned around, only to see that the ship of the Sith already gone in the sky.

she looked down on the ground, and smiled a bit. this meeting was not a coincidence. the Force did this.

"R7, don't you tell anybody about this. or he won't be the only one blowing you up, got it?" she then said, looking at her dear droid.

he started to tremble as she laughed, putting her hand on her loyal robot. 


	5. THE MEMORIES

Emilia's pov

i met Maul for about five months ago. i felt so disturbed since that day and i couldn't even concentrate on my training as a Padawan.

"Emilia, are you alright?" asked Master Windu.

"yeah, i'm just tired." i said.

it was a part of the truth i knew i couldn't say.

"some rest, you may need. some rest, you may have, my Padawan." then said Master Yoda

since i got back from Felucia, i started to train even more than before. it was like if had to. instead of training a little bit everyday, i started to train for about twelve hours a day, on everyday for months. so yes i was tired.

it was like i had to prove myself to someone.

"thank you, Masters. i'll see you guys later." i then said, waving at Windu and Yoda.

i knew Yoda felt my tiredness, but, he had more important stuff to worry about. like the fact that Qui-Gon and Kenobi had left four months ago for a mission on Mandalore and that they were probably going to be away for a year, maybe more.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was twenty years old. he was older than me, but, we had the same equivalent of experience as Padawan. he was promised to soon become a Jedi Knight. he was a good person. he had a good heart and he followed the Code. the perfect Jedi, in other words.

"you look tired."

i turned around only to see that i was alone in my room. i was tired so i thought it was only my mind who was tricking me.

i opened my window and climbed up to the roof of the Jedi Temple. Coruscant was a beautiful planet.

"maybe you should sleep."

"who is this?" i asked with confusion.

i started to panic. this had nothing to do with the fact that i was tired.

"and you don't remember my voice, it's such a shame."

"Maul?" i whispered.

"indeed, yes." he answered.

this couldn't be real. Maul was communicating with me through the Force.

i didn't know what to say.

i looked at the stars and decided to cross my legs to then concentrate on my breathing. i started to dug deep in my mind. i didn't know what i was trying to reach, but, i know it was something powerful.

"i feel it. don't worry, you're not the only one. you're braver than i thought, to even be able to admit it to yourself, Jedi." said Maul.

it felt weird to hear his voice but not see him.

"what are you talking about?" i asked, trying to find out if he was just playing with my head as the Sith were known to be good at through the legends.

"it may be the Dark side for me, but, the Force is connecting us. don't act all innocent because i know you feel it too." he then replied.

crazy for me to think that i actually missed his voice in some kind of way. Maul's voice was deep and full of mystery.

"when did it start?" i asked him.

"Felucia."

"why were you there?"

"my Master was busy doing something more important so i had free time. i went to fly around the galaxy to pass the time i had and then i felt it. i saw you land and i followed you. it's like if i wasn't in control of myself, but, i wanted to know who you were." he answered.

"the feeling brought me to Felucia and then brought me to you." i admitted.

"oh, i know."

a silence took over the atmosphere. i was secretly hoping that was not the end of our conversation, but, i knew maybe it should have been. for the best of both of us.

"when i left Coruscant, i heard what you said." he then admitted.

"oh, really?"

"and i hope we may meet again too, jedi." he mumbled.

the chills took over my body. i was like if he had whispered it right behind me. and suddenly, it's like if a wall collapsed in my mind. i couldn't hear him anymore. he was gone. i was alone on the rooftop of the Jedi Teme and he was alone somewhere in the galaxy.

***

_the man was pulling my hair as hard as he could as he was dragging me through the ground. i was in the middle of a battle arena. thousands of Zygerrians were surrounded me and they were enjoying the show. the man left me on the ground and kicked me in the back._

_"let the show begin!" he shouted as the environment was submerged by applauds_

_and then he tortured me. i was crying and they were happy about it. the worse part of it was that i hoped my parents could've come save me. but they were the ones who had sold me to the queen of Zygerria, right before they got killed by her hands. it all happened right front of me when i was barely five years old._

_and in this memory, i was about eight years old._

i woke up crying. it was just a nightmare and a dark memory.

i stood up and ignored the tears that were falling on my cheeks.

i went back in my room and fell asleep in my bed, hoping that i would one day, meet Maul again.

i needed to see him.

i needed to understand.


	6. THE REALITY

Third person's pov

the young girl was still thinking about the Sith she had seen a few months ago. she hoped to talk to him again, face to face or even through the Force. unfortunately, nothing was happening. at first she thought Maul wasn't trying to contact her. she even thought that maybe he had forgotten her. but, Maul was trying to get to her. he tried to contact her through the Force everyday because he was unable to go see her. Maul was busy with his Master he was training him even more than before to eventually make the young Zabrak a powerful Sith Lord.

on their side, Kenobi and Qui-Gon were still on Mandalore. they were there to protect the young duchess Satine Kryze. even if Emilia always thought Kenobi was the perfect Jedi, he broken one of the Jedi rules on Mandalore. without letting his Master be aware of it, of course. he couldn't help himself but to slowly fall for the duchess and she was doing the same for him. but, nobody knew it and it was better that way.

"i will be honest with you, young Padawan." said Windu who looked at the girl.

"yes, Master?" answered Emilia.

as the months passed, the girl had physically changed. she grew up. she had recently turned seventeen years old. when she was a child, Emilia never knew exactly how old she was. until one of the Zygerrians told her that since she just turned ten years old, her clothes needed to change. she was disgusted by all of this, but, since that day, she had counted every single day in her head. she tried to remember every numbers.

it made now six long years since she had become a Padawan. Emilia didn't want to admit it to anybody, but, she was exhausted. she wanted to become a Jedi Knight. she wanted to be more than just an Apprentice. she felt like she deserved it. the Jedi Council always told her that her time would come soon. and as more as Emilia grew up, she disagreed with more aspects of the Jedi Code. mainly the fact that a Jedi couldn't have any attachments. she knew it was because of the power of the emotions and that they could make a Jedi turn to the Dark side. but, the more she grew up, the more she realized she had never felt any kind of love or even friendship. her only real friend was a droid. and Emilia was craving it, she wanted to feel alive. she wanted to be able to feel her emotions.

"i feel like the more you age, the more you want to prove yourself." admitted Windu.

"isn't it a good thing?" she asked, confused.

they were sitting in the Meditation Garden of the Jedi Temple.

"yes, it is. i feel like you're trying to prove your worth to someone. but, that someone isn't anybody from the Council. may i ask if you have any clue of the reason i feel this way?"

"i don't know. i just want to be more than a Padawan, Master Windu. and you know it, everyone knows it." she then said, looking down on the ground.

"your time will come, soon." he replied

Emilia replayed the sentence in her head. they kept telling her that her time would come soon and that, for about three years.

"may i leave?" she asked, wanting to be alone.

"we'll see each other tomorrow." replied the man.

she left. exhausted by her whole life, she took her loyal R7 with her and went in her new ship, a Delta-7B. without asking any permission, she flew away of Coruscant. she just stood there in the middle of the stars as she was crying through her pain.

***

"i'm tired of this. my Master always said i was promised to become a powerful jedi with a great future, but i feel like this isn't it. i'm still a Padawan with no ambitions. i hate it." she whispered to herself as she looked at the stars surrounding her.

and then, she decided to go on Tatooine, the planet of the desert. her master always told her that Tatooine was the place where she everyone who didn't want to be found were.

she landed in the middle of the desert and decided to leave her robe in her ship.

"i don't want to drag any attention." she said to herself, while hiding her lightsaber in her shirt.

she was wearing a beige shirt with long sleeves who covered her perfectly. she never liked to wear dresses or skirts and she insisted to choose her clothes as a Padawan. her beige shirt matched perfectly with her black pants and the black boots she was wearing. she then wore a scarf around her neck, that covered her mouth and her nose. her eyes and hair were the only things people could see.

she then looked over her head, and the sky was beautiful. she smiled.


	7. THE KID

Emilia's pov

i left R7 with my ship because a well treated droid could've looked suspicious around here.

as i was walking in the desert, the wind was going through my haur and i liked the feeling. for a second, i felt free. i was not a slave anymore, but, i was also not a Padawan. for a brief moment, i felt like i was just someone else. i had no responsibilities and i was free.

and then, i saw a small town.

"you're not from here."

i turned around to see a little boy, standing behind me.

"you're right." i replied.

he looked so innocent and soft. his dark blond hair was falling down on his face. i could tell he was about ten years old.

"where are you coming from? are you lost?" he asked me.

we were walking side by side through the small city.

"i'm coming from Coruscant and no i am not lost. i'm just travelling." i said, looking in front of me.

i could tell this boy was kind. he was a human being just like me and i could feel that the force was strong inside of him. even if this planet was always known to be the place of the criminals, i knew he had a good heart.

"you didn't choose the good planet, let me tell you. plus, Mos Espa is not the perfect destination for a person coming from Coruscant. it's better than Mos Eilsey, but still." he said, while looking at me.

it's like if he was studying my appearance. this child was something more than just a Tatooine citizen, i could feel it.

"what do you know about Coruscant, little one?" i asked, curious as always.

"only legends. it's a rich planet, not like Tatooine. it's full of great things and people are saying that this is the planet of the Jedi Council. they even say that they have their own Temple."

he looked fascinated as he told me these things.

"you have a lot of knowledge." i then said.

"i dream of becoming a Jedi, one day." he answered, looking down on the ground.

"what's your name?" i asked.

"Anakin. my name is Anakin Skywalker!" he said.

and he looked so proud.

"nice to meet you, young Skywalker." i said, giving him a small handshake.

"and you, what's your name?"

"i'm Emilia. i feel like i can trust you, do you have any ideas of where i could spend the night?"

"nice to meet you, Emilia! and yes, my mom probably won't mind if you come to our place. she's very kind, you'll see." he said back, while taking my hand.

he made me follow him through the city and then, we arrived to a small alley with walls made of sand. he opened the door and he welcomed me in.

"hi mom! this is Emilia and she'll stay here for the night! she's coming from Coruscant." he told his mom as we walked in a room who looked like a kitchen.

"oh, hi dear. nice to meet you." she said with a soft voice.

i took off my scarf and smiled at her. she was so kind, just like her little boy.

***

"this is amazing, young Skywalker. it really is." i said, looking at the protocol droid standing in front of me.

"oh my, no need to compliment me that much." the droid said as me and Anakin smiled.

"it's 3PO, he's supposed to help my mom when i'll leave this place to become a Jedi Knight, one day!" said the young boy, looking at me with his bright eyes.

i was tired, but i felt safe. this place was nicer than i thought. Tatooine was full of surprises.

and then, i went to sleep. i took good care of keeping my lightsaber hidden.

as i woke up in the morning, Anakin and his mother were still sleeping. it was early. i went to see the boy in his room and he woke up as i stood by the side of his bed.

"i must go, now. i have some things to do. thank you for letting me stay for the night." i said, while taking one of his hand.

"will we ever see each other again?" he asked, confused.

"we live in a big universe, but, i promise you we will. until then, young Skywalker." i replied.

he smiled.

"until then, Emilia." he answered.

i left. i wanted to thank his mother too, but i didn't want to wake her up. she looked extremely tired the night before and i could sense that she was exhausted.

i left Mos Espa, without looking back on this little town. Anakin Skywalker was mysterious, but so pure. i knew he would do great things, later in his life. i don't know if this was the same kind of feeling that my master felt when he met me, but, if i had to describe it, i would say that the Force was strong in the little boy.

i believed Anakin Skywalker would one day, achieve his dreams and become a powerful Jedi Knight. i sensed it.

the desert seemed endless as i walked through it.

"maybe i actually got lost." i mumbled, finding myself stupid for this.

and then i got a strange feeling. i felt a presence. a presence i haven't felt for months.

it was Maul, i knew it was him. and for the first time, i was scared. i could feel his powers had grown since the first time we met. he was powerful and more evil than before and that's what scared me.

as i turned around in the lost desert, i saw a ship land not so far from me. i recognized the black and grey ship, the one who was Maul's.

the door opened and someone came out of it. he was taller than i remembered and seemed stronger than before. even if i was scared, i kept it inside of me. i just stood there, looking at him.

"as we meet again, my lady." he said, standing in front of me.

for months, i wondered if he may have forgotten me. for months, i was begging the universe to make us meet again. but, now that he standing before me, it was like i didn't want to see him.

the yellow of his eyes was darker than before, and they were looking directly through me.

"you look different." he added.

i didn't say anything back. i didn't know what to say. i turned my back on him and continued my walk, hoping that i would get back to my ship soon. without saying anything, he followed me. i felt relieved to see that he was by my side once again. but, i knew it wasn't good for a Jedi to feel this way, especially about a Sith.

as we were silently walking through the dunes of sand, the day passed as if it was just a few hours. the moons were already making their appearance in the sky, and the light was slowly fading away to make place for the stars to shine again.

"we need to talk, i think." i admitted while i suddenly stopped walking.

"yes we do." he replied as i turned around to face him.

***

i was sitting in the sand as i watched him take off his black robe to put it under him. he sat in front of me, with his legs crossed.

"this silence is heavy, Emilia." he said.

it was true. the silence was in fact, heavy and full of confusion.

"why would the Force connect a Sith and a Jedi?" i asked, knowing he didn't have any answers to my question.

"it's controversial, don't you think?"

"there has to be an explanation." i replied.

"i wish it was that simple, dear Emilia." he said.

i turned around as fast as i could when i heard some strange noises behind me. Maul got up before i could even realize that there was a lonely person running in our way.

from the physical traits of the creature, i could tell it was a Tusken, also referred as the Sand People. they were nomads who lived on Tatooine. they killed like they breathed.

before i could even just get up, Maul took his weapon and killed the Tusken.

"why did you kill him?!" i shouted, as i got by his side.

"he was going to hurt you. they kill everything they can. they are no friend." he calmly said, turning around to face me again.

"he was alone." i then said.

"he was probably about to call others. don't try to oppose my actions." he said back.

i got lost in my mind as i was looking at his saber. there was two red blades and even if it was a Sith weapon, i had to admit to myself that it was a beautiful lightsaber.

i sat back to my place and looked at the dark sky.

"i'm confused, Maul. i'm doing everything i can to understand what's going on."

"i know." he said, putting his lightsaber back to his belt.

he sat back where he was before and closed his eyes. i took the time to admire him for a moment. he was unique, but, beautiful.

"let me try something." i said.

i got up and went to sit by his side. he looked at me in a weird way, as if he was extremely confused. i took his hands and he stayed still. i could tell he was not used to physical contacts, at all.

"close your eyes." i added, while our hands touched each other.

i closed my eyes and i concentrated. Master Yoda once told me legends about Force-users who could connect their minds through a simple touch. i was curious. the Force made us connect in a way i've never heard anything about, but, i wanted to see if it could be more than just a connection. i wanted answers.

 _and then i felt disconnected to the world. it was just me and him. our eyes were closed, but_ _,_ _i saw him laying down in a dark place. he was dirty and he looked lost. by what i saw, he was surrounded by darkness. i came closer to him_ _and he looked up. he was not himself anymore._

 _"you." i heard him growl through my vision_ _._

 _as he_ _stepped forward_ _, his legs were made of metal. they made him look even taller than he actually was. he looked more evil than i could've ever imagined. i tried to slowly put my hand on his cheek, but_ _,_ _he choked me with the powers of the_ _Dark_ _side and that's when i came back to reality._

"what have you done? what was that?" he asked.

he looked petrified. for the first time, i could tell that Maul was actually afraid of what i just did. and i was as afraid as he was.

"what did you see?" i asked him.

"i was in the dark. you appeared in front of me and you tried to come closer but i wouldn't let you touch me. i felt so much darkness around us." he admitted.

i didn't know how to react. that vision was strangely dark and i had never experienced something this strong before.

"i have to go." i said, while getting up.

i was stressed and i panicked. i started to walk away from him. for the first time in years, i was truly scared of myself and i was scared of Maul.

i didn't look back, but, i could feel him. he was just watching me, leaving him behind.

i already knew i was going to be haunted by this vision and that was what i was afraid of.


	8. THE TRUTH

Emilia's pov

"R7, let's go." i said to the droid, as we got out of the ship.

the last time i saw Maul was over three months ago. the vision was still haunting me. i knew Maul was far from me, but, since that day, i felt him everywhere i went. as if he was always next to me.

me and my droid went to the Jedi Temple and then to my room. i was coming back from a training, as always.

i sat down on my chair and putted my head between my hands.

"R7, something's wrong with me." i admitted.

he made the noises a droid would make, but, i understood what he was saying. without even thinking about anything, i looked at my loyal friend.

"i need to get it out of my chest, buddy. i'm going crazy. it's against the Jedi Code. i'm breaking the rules. i'm not supposed to feel this way. i hate Maul, because he is a Sith. i hate him, because i'm a Jedi. but i'm attached to him in a way i've never been to anybody. R7, this is not the Jedi way." i said while taking a deep breath.

and with his droid noises, i understood that he told me to just evacuate everything. the droid was actually my only real friend.

"i feel like i am no Jedi. feeling this way isn't good. i'm grateful that Yoda and Windu saved me, but, this isn't the life i'm supposed to live. i can sense it."

my droid then replied to me, saying that maybe i needed to see Maul. and unfortunately, i knew he was right.

"Master Yoda always told me to be true to myself." i said, while getting up.

i took nothing with me. knowing that my droid wouldn't tell anyone about it, i told him a short goodbye and i left in the middle of the night. i took good care of not waking up anybody, plus, Master Yoda was gone to go help Qui-Gon and Kenobi on Mandalore for an undetermined time. i believed Master Windu wouldn't even realize my absence, since he got so occupied with the younglings recently. nobody would know i was gone and that was a good thing.

i secretly got into the library of the Temple, where they put all the archives about everything. i started to read about the Zabaraks and i found what i was looking for. i had to go on Dathomir.

***

after many hours of flying through light speed with my ship, i finally arrived. the planet looked abandoned, but, i could sense a lot of strength coming from it. the Force was strong.

"Dathomir, what kind of answers will you give me." i whispered.

i landed in a small valley between two mountains and i got out of my ship. i was alone, with my saber and the Force.

"what are you doing here?" he asked with a deep voice as i turned around to face him.

"Maul."

"what are you doing in my homeworld? are you trying to find me?"

"i am looking for answers." i replied.

"oh, dear. this isn't the Jedi way." he laughed with his eyes looking at me.

"what?" i asked, confused.

"the feeling you are going through. this thing i can feel inside of you. it isn't the Jedi way." he said, coming closer to me.

"what am i feeling, actually?" i then asked, not leaving my eyes off his face.

"attachment."

i ignored his comment and closed my eyes. all the Jedi would be disappointed of me, but the Force wanted us to connect and so did i.

"let's leave. you and i, together. the Force wants us to create our own path, i can feel it. and i know you feel it too, we're both not living the life we were meant to live." i innocently said.

"my master wouldn't allow it." he replied.

"your Master?"

"Darth Sidious."

i felt so vulnerable at this moment. and i don't know why, but, my eyes got full of water as i got closer to the Zabrak in front of me.

"my Master always told me that evil isn't born, it is taught. i know you didn't choose to go to the dark side, i can feel it. others took that decision for you, Maul. i'm begging you, let me help you." i replied, trying to hold myself from crying.

he looked surprised by my answer, but then, his eyes got darker. he looked angry and lost.

"i don't need any help, especially not from a Jedi! you know nothing about me!" he shouted at me.

"i can sense it." i said, closing my eyes.

without asking permission, i put my hands on his shoulders as he stood in front of me. i could feel he was trying to get away, but then, i simply came closer to him. i hugged him as i let a tear roll down my cheek. i felt he was trying to resist the physical contact i was giving him, but, i just wanted to help him.

"do not touch me." he whispered as i felt his strength slowly leave him.

i needed to know his background, i needed to understand. and then, i felt another vision, similar to the one we had before. this one it was in the past.

 _i recognized a little boy who looked like Maul. he was about eight years old_ _and he was on this planet, on Dathomir. someone who wore a dark robe arrived in a black ship_ _and landed in the village. everybody was welcoming the person_ _and i knew it was a_ _Sith_ _. the man said nothing_ _and pointed his finger at the young Zabrak, who looked terrified. he then came closer to the young boy_ _and ripped him from his mother's_ _arms_ _._

"stop!" he screamed as we got back in reality.

"Maul." i whispered, stepping back.

"this is fake. this vision was full of lies! this isn't the truth." he said, turning his back on me.

"i understand now." i replied, looking on the ground.

the man was clearly Darth Sidious. he took Maul with him, to train him as a Sith Lord. the Zabrak never chose the Dark side, he didn't have a choice.

it all made sense now. how could i have been so blind? me and Maul had similar childhoods, and the Force knew it. the Force made us connect so that we could help each other. everything was crystal clear in my head. i had no doubt of what i had to do.

but then, a noise interrupted us. as we both turned around to look behind us, an old Zabrak was looking at us.

"what do you want?" i asked, putting my hand on my lightsaber.

the Zabrak didn't answer, but, he took his blaster and shot us. i activated my lightsaber and so did Maul, as the blaster bolt missed us by close.

"a Jedi and a Sith, how could it be possible." whispered the old man as he started to shoot at us more intensely.

"don't get your ideas too high." i said as i reflected the bolts with my saber.

i didn't want to hurt him, even if he was shooting us. because, this was not the Jedi way.

but then, Maul pushed me aside and quickly stabbed the man in the stomach. i could see the red light coming from the back of the old Zabrak as my eyes were wide open.

"you just killed him! why do you keep on killing people?" i said, as i got up.

"are you blind? he was trying to kill us!" he shouted, as he got closer to me.

"and why did you push me!"

"you wouldn't have been able to kill someone." he then said, with a calmer voice.

"you're evil." i whispered as i lightened my saber once again.

Maul looked confused and i was hating myself for what i was about to do.

"stop." he said, turning off his red lightsaber.

"be a real sith." i then threatened him.

"Emilia, stop."

"be a real Sith!" i screamed as i could feel the tears slowly wanting to roll out of my blue eyes.

it felt like my soul was leaving my body, this wasn't me. it was unhealthy, i was unhealthy. our lightsabers then hit each others and i knew that wasn't the way things were supposed to be. i couldn't stop. all the rage i kept inside for years was finally coming out.

the Sith Lords were known to be evil in the legends. i knew Maul had a dark soul.

"i shall do it to you too." he said as he quickly putted his hand on my cheek between two lightsabers shots.

he touched my cheek and i felt as if i was floating in the emptiness. we weren't on Dathomir anymore, we were on Zygerria. Maul was digging through my memories, as i searched in his, earlier.

 _i was a child. i saw my parents giving me to the Zygerrians for money._ _i saw them get killed before my eyes._ _even though i knew Maul was watching this memory at the moment, i was stuck inside of it. i couldn't get out and once again, Maul had control over me._

_then, i saw myself when i was around seven years old, getting tortured by the Zygerrians._

for a brief moment, i could feel the pain on my body all over again. as if, it was happening right now.

i stepped back, to see a Zabrak with a lost look in his eyes. i ignored the fact that he just saw everything that happened to me before the Jedi and i looked him directly into his dark eyes.

"Emilia." he whispered, looking at me as if he was trying to find something.

"Maul." i replied when i tried to hit him with my lightsaber.

the blue and red lights touched each other as we both were giving all the strength we had to simply stand still.

Maul was strong, but, so was i.

"i don't want to hurt you." he softly said, still digging his eyes into mine.

i subtly moved my left hand while i was still holding my lightsaber against Maul's, with my right one.

"then you aren't a Sith." i replied as i pushed him away with my mind.

i had so much anger inside of me. it felt like i was not myself anymore. the hatred was huge, and at that moment, i didn't feel like a Jedi at all.

"we will meet again." he said, as he jumped over me.

he escaped and i collapsed. i fell on the ground. i was weak. what have i done. this wasn't me, it wasn't the Emilia that was training to become a Jedi. my emotions took over as they're not supposed to. i sighed and decided to go back to Coruscant, even if i would've prefer to be anywhere but there.


	9. THE RETURN

Emilia's pov

i met Maul over a year an a half ago. it has been a few months since i haven't seen him. and today, we got a message from Qui-Gon, telling the Jedi Council that he was coming back with Kenobi, once and for all. i was happy about it because i wanted to hear their stories about their adventures. and i was happy to know that both of them, were safe.

"coming back, they are." said my Master as he pointed the sky.

and their ship was landing on Coruscant.

"happy to see you both safe, i am, mhm." added master Yoda when the two Jedi came out of the ship.

"hi, Emilia. you've grown." said Qui-Gon, as Obi-Wan went to see Yoda and the other Jedi.

"hi, Master Qui-Gon. was everything alright on Mandalore?" i asked as we started to walk our way through the Temple.

"yes, it was. Obi-Wan learned a lot, and he has plenty of adventures to recite to the younglings." replied Qui-Gon.

i couldn't help myself but to sigh.

"what's going on in your head, young Padawan? i sense that you are confused." he said.

he didn't know, but, it really started to piss me off when the Jedi would call me a young Padawan. as innocent as it may seemed, it was getting on my nerves. i was tired of being an Apprentice, tired of following the rules. the more the time passed, the less i felt health with myself. the more the time passed, the more i knew this wasn't my destiny. even though i wanted it to be, it was not the life i had to live.

"i have to be honest with you, Master. i'm not jealous of Kenobi, but he's promised to soon become a Jedi Knight and i'm not. we had the same training." i mumbled, looking down.

"i understand, dear Padawan. stay patient." he replied.

i ignored his answer. i knew he would've said that. they all said the same thing. for Yoda, Windu, Qui-Gon or anyone else on the Council, i just had to be patient.

"i'll go see Obi-Wan, if it doesn't bother you. i'm curious about his stories." i then said, trying to change the subject.

"fair enough." Qui-Gon smiled.

i left him and went to see the Padawan. as i got closer to Kenobi, i could sense that from far away in the galaxy, Maul was trying to contact me. but, i ignored him, i was ignoring him for weeks now.

"hey Kenobi, got any nice stories to tell me about Mandalore?" i asked, as he turned around to look at me.

"of course, let's take a walk." he replied, with a smile on his face.

Obi-Wan has always been so kind and respectful to everybody. i was not jealous of him, i was just disappointed that he would get to become a real Jedi before me. it had nothing to do with him personally and i always appreciated him even if we were never that close.

he was telling me how the duchess Satine needed their help and i could tell just by the look on his face and the tone of his voice that he had broken the Jedi Code back on Mandalore. i could tell he had fell for her and in the same time i couldn't blame him. i did the same, but, for a Sith. and this was a thing i didn't want to talk about.

i didn't say anything about the things i could speculate concerning Kenobi and Satine, it was not my place to do so and i couldn't blame him. i was not his Master or anything, i was just another Padawan. i would've been the last person to say anything about it to anybody. the more he was talking about the young duchess, the more i got lost in my thoughts. my thoughts being Maul, and only Maul for months now.

"i'm glad you had fun, Kenobi." i said.

"i hope you'll get to live some amazing adventures soon, Emilia." he replied.

"yeah, me too." i whispered.

"and, what happened while we were gone?" he then asked me.

"oh, huh. nothing much." i lied.

"if you say so." he replied, looking at me with a smile on his lips.

me and Kenobi spent the rest of the day together and i enjoyed it. at least, i enjoyed the small moments where i felt like i was living the moment. Maul kept on trying to communicate with me and it was driving me crazy.

the weeks passed and i got closer to Obi-Wan. and then, the day arrived where my Master finally decided that it was time for me to go on a real mission, along with no one else than Kenobi himself and Qui-Gon. in about a month, we would leave Coruscant. they were charged to find a peaceful end to a interplanetary trade dispute in which they had to protect the young queen Amidala. my Master told me to that i would be the one protecting the queen until the two other Jedi would come along. i accepted, of course. this was my chance to prove myself to the Council.

as we were all outside of the Temple, Master Yoda was explaining the conflict between Naboo and the Trade Federation to Kenobi. i was standing in the small valley. i looked over my shoulder as i could've hear the voice of Maul from far away. it was in my head, i knew it was. but, i also knew that he was trying to contact me through my mind. i hated it.

the days passed and i got to know a little more about the young queen of Naboo that i was soon promised to protect. she was very young, about fourteen years old and she already had an important place upon the entire galaxy.

we were supposed to leave in three weeks, as i was sitting in my bed all alone. and i felt him, once again, trying to reach to me.

"Maul, you need to stop." i whispered while closing my eyes.

"oh, you answer now? i'm surprised." he whispered back.

"i'm weak, Maul." i admitted as i started to quietly cry.

"talk to me, Em."

Maul was the only person to ever give me a nickname.

he wanted me to open up to him, but why would i do that? the connection between us was becoming stronger than before as the time passed. the Force wanted me to admit the truth to myself, but, also to him. and that's when i let go of all the self control that i had.

"i'm attached to you and it's not the Jedi way."

"you finally truly admit it." he replied.

i could see the arrogant smile he had on his face at the moment, even if he wasn't there with me. i was still crying and i knew that he was aware of it.

"you're not only feeling some kind of attachment, Padawan. tell me, what are you feeling towards me?" he asked.

knowing him, he already knew the answer. he just wanted to hear it from me and i gave him what he wanted. i gave him once again, more power than he already had over me. i admitted it to myself and to him, as the Force made me do it.

"love." i whispered silently.


	10. THE LOST PADAWAN

Emilia's pov

a silence took over the place, but, i could still feel his presence.

in fact, maybe it was a kind of love. with time, i tried to hide it as best as i could. but, i had to admit it to myself. it was a certain form an attachment and a connection stronger than everything i've ever felt before. and as a admitted to him, i felt relieved. i felt a huge weight leave my shoulders, but, i knew all of this wasn't over. it was so complicated.

"Maul, are you still here?" i asked.

"i'm not going anywhere, my lady." he mumbled.

and then, i felt him leave. ironic.

the more i grew up, the more i felt like i was going against all the Jedi rules. i felt as if i was betraying the Council.

_he was standing before me. as he took a few steps to come closer to me, i heard the noises his feet were doing. a heavy metallic sound. Maul was truly alive, i wasn't hallucinating._

_an arrogant smile took place on his face, as he took his red lightsaber._

_"you once said you didn't want to hurt me." i whispered, trying to breath_ _._

 _"you once said you loved me." he replied, with an evil look in his eyes_ _._

 _"things could've been so different." i then said_ _._

_i could feel that my friend was listening to us, while he was fighting the other Zabrak._

_"i know you're no_ _Jedi_ _anymore, Emilia. but i will need you to fight like one." shouted the_ _General._

 _"indeed, they could've been." he answered, as he let go of my_ _neck._

i woke up in a hurry, i was sweating and i felt an enormous pain through my chest as i sat down in my bed.

i took my robe and went outside, on the big balcony. i looked at the moon and hoped that this vision was nothing important. i hoped it was just my mind messing around, as always.

at this moment, i could hear the voice of Maul inside of my head. he was telling me to leave this place. but, in the same time, i could hear the voice of my Master who was telling me about the bright and successful future i had ahead of me.

all these things Master Yoda used to tell me when i was younger. i always thought they were good, but, as i heard them in my head that night, i realized it wasn't the way i wanted to live. it has never been.

***

i watched the sunrise from the balcony as i spent the whole night outside.

nothing felt right about this and i knew what i truly had to do. i just didn't know if i would ever be able to do such things.

in the morning, Qui-Gon came to see me. i asked him if i could have a moment to talk to him and he agreed. he was a good person, one of the purest human being i've ever met.

"everything's alright?"

"no, not really." i admitted.

"what's going on?" he asked, clearly confused.

"i feel like i'm not living the life i'm meant to live." i simply said.

"maybe you should talk to Yoda."

"i guess you're right, Qui-Gon." i said, a smile on the corner of my lips.

i could feel something in my throat as i walked in the hallways of the Temple.

"Master Yoda, do you have a moment?" i asked when i saw him.

"time, i have. disturbed, you look." he said.

we went inside of his meditation room and he sat before me.

"talk to me, you must." he added.

"Master Yoda, i need to be honest." i said.

i was stuttering. i had a hard time to find the perfect way to say so many things that were all messed up in my head, but, i needed to get it out. i needed to say these things before it would be too late, before i could regret anything.

***

"Master, you saved my life when i was just a kid. you made me discover the world and you made my life better. i can only thank you for everything, but, i failed you." i whispered.

"disconnected from the Jedi, you have been for a moment. a feeling, i had. a strong and powerful girl you are, with the Force. but how you failed me, i want to know, mhm." he replied.

"i can only say that i did some things that are against the Jedi Code and i can't live with the fact that i betrayed all of you." i then admitted.

i didn't want to tell him all the truth, he didn't need to know.

"giving up about your future, are you?" he asked me.

"no, Master! i just... i can't stay here. this doesn't feel like the life i'm supposed to live. i can sense it." i then said, with a quiet voice.

"feel it too, i do." he admitted, lowering his head to look on the floor.

i looked down and he then took my hand.

"honest, you are. appreciate your courage, i do. care about you, i also do. but to obligate you to stay, i cannot."

Master Yoda was always honest, and i admired it.

"true to yourself, you need to be. follow the Force, you must." he said, as he purely smiled at me.

i just wanted him to know that i was grateful for him and for everything. i wanted him to feel it and i know he did, as i hold his hand.

"go to your room, you will. then, follow your instinct, you must. your path, you must decide. believe in you, i do. always, i will."

i nodded, and got up.

"thank you, Master." i then said while giving a last look at the man who once saved my life.

"may the Force be with you, young Padawan." he replied, nodding back at me as i finally left the room.

and i couldn't help myself but to smile a bit, knowing it has always been the only sentence where Yoda would speak normally.


	11. THE FREEDOM

Emilia's pov

i arrived in my room and it felt weird. as much as i was relieved and free, i felt as if i was abandoning the Jedi.

i took of my robe and left it on my bed. i looked at my lightsaber and i couldn't leave it there. i felt like i needed to keep it, so i did. even if i knew i was not supposed to, i didn't care.

"i built it. if they want it back, they'll come get it." i told myself, rolling my eyes.

i then took my bag and i filled it with a bunch of things i thought i might need.

i closed the door of my room and as i turned around, i saw R7 in the hallway. i knew this goodbye was going to be the hardest, even if it was with a droid.

"hey R7, i'm following my instinct. i'm leaving." i said, putting myself at his height.

he didn't answer back. sad to lose a friend, but, happy that i was finally finding my way, i could feel he just didn't know what to say and it was okay. i put my arms around him, holding him against me.

"goodbye, buddy." i nodded as he was just looking at me.

and i left.

i had a lot of respect towards Windu, but, i knew that if he saw me in that moment, he wouldn't understand. he would've tried to make me stay and that's not what i wanted. on the other side, i completely knew that Qui-Gon was different and so was Kenobi. that's why i decided to go see them, one last time.

"it's nice to see you, Emilia." said Obi-Wan, as i approached them.

we were outside of the Temple, on the big balcony.

"are you leaving?" asked Qui-Gon.

he looked shocked, i knew he didn't expected that.

"i can't stay here any longer." i whispered.

"i know you and i know you'll make the good decisions. you will always have a place among us, dear." he then said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"thank you, Master Qui-Gon." i replied, looking down.

"and you're keeping your lightsaber, as i see?" he laughed.

"do you think i'll get in trouble?" i asked.

"not if Obi-Wan keeps it to himself. you already know i won't say anything, you might need it in the future." he said, taking a look at his Padawan.

"i won't say anything, you have my word." the young man said as he gave me a kind look.

"i would keep it too, anyways." admitted Qui-Gon, as he looked proud to be a rebellious Jedi since he was a teenager.

"will we ever see each other again?" asked the other Apprentice.

"i hope we will." i answered.

"i know we will." than said Qui-Gon.

we looked at each other for a brief moment.

"goodbye, friend." softly said the Padawan who was standing beside me.

"goodbye, Kenobi."

***

i walked down the stairs of the temple and i looked back. i felt the memories hitting me all at once. from the day i arrived here as a child, until the day i decided to leave, as a lost soul. i closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

i walked in the city underneath the Jedi Temple and went into a small shop that i already knew. i bought myself some new clothes and i then went to the hangars to take my ship. i flew away from Coruscant, away from the Jedi. not knowing where i would end up, i didn't really cared about it. i was now a nobody. when i took one last look at the planet behind me, i smiled.

i knew i had made the right choice.

"where could i go, now." i whispered.

i wanted to go far from Coruscant and as i closed my eyes, i felt like i needed to go back on Tatooine. this planet was mysterious and yet, i liked it.

after travelling for approximately seven hours through the galaxy, i saw it in front of me and i smiled.

"Tatooine, there you are."

i flew over Mos Espa and then i continued to travel through the desert. i decided to land not so far from Mos Eisley, between two big mounds of sand. when i got out of my ship, the wind against my face gave me a feeling of freedom, true freedom.

my lightsaber was hidden in my shirt, the same way it was when i first came on Tatooine. walking through the small roads of the city, nobody looked at me and i liked it.

"what can i get you?" asked the young man standing on the other side of the counter as i walked in the cantina made out of old materials.

"do you have a bathroom i could use?" i asked, politely.

he then nodded, as he pointed a door on his left. i thanked him and went that way.

***

Third person's pov

Emilia entered the bathroom. she locked the door behind her and took off her clothes. she got dressed with the new clothes she had bought earlier and she looked at her reflection on the metallic wall in front of her.

this was no Jedi outfit, but, she liked it. even if we could've seen some of her past scars on her back, she didn't care.

the seventeen years old girl was wearing black pants who sculpted her pretty legs and for her top, she had a tight white shirt, who was short with long sleeves. she put her belt back on and stood there for a moment. she hesitated to put her lightsaber on it, but, she decided to put it in her bag. she didn't want to drag attention, as the Jedi were known for. she took a sharp piece of metal she found on the floor and without hesitating, she smiled. in no moment, the girl who always had long hair, was looking at herself with short hair that stopped at her shoulders.

"wow." she said to herself.

she felt beautiful for the first time.

Emilia kept the piece of metal and decided to hide it in one of her black boots. taking her bag with her, she then left the room and went back to the bar.

***

Emilia's pov

"actually, could you give me the same thing that he has?" i asked to the man, while i looked at the Arcona who was sitting far away from me.

the man nodded and gave me a drink. i was looking around, observing the environment i was in. Mos Eisley had a certain energy and i didn't dislike it. after all, it was the city of criminals and mysteries.

after a while, i left. i took a walk through the city and as the day passed, i saw a hangar not so far from me. it had a sign that said there were selling old ships and i smiled. i wanted something less representative of Coruscant and the Jedi. i wanted a ship to my image.

"can i help you?" asked an old man, barely standing up, as i entered the big hangar.

"maybe. do you have any ships to sell that are worth it?"

"ships aren't free, young girl." he said, while laughing.

i showed him all the credits i had on me and he stopped laughing. i wasn't here to play around, i was here to pay.

"let me see." he mumbled as he touched his chin with his right hand.

i waited for about a minute and he smiled. he told me to follow him so i did. he showed me an old gunship that was silver grey with some white stripes.

"someone abandoned it here a few years ago and told me to what i wanted with it. it's unique." he said.

"is it in a good condition?" i asked.

"it needs a little bit of work, if i'm being honest."

"how much credits do you want?"

i was looking at the gunship in front of me. it was big, but, i liked it.

"well, young girl. i saw your credits and you don't have enough. if i do the work on it, you could have it by tomorrow. but, it would cost a lot." the old man said.

"how about a trade?" i proposed.

"i don't think you have something that's valuable of this ship."

"what about a brand new Delta-7B?"

the man was concentrated and then agreed to do the trade. i didn't mind, it was a ship for a ship. plus, the man would repair all the little things that needed to be done on the gunship with the help of his droids. we then made a deal and i told him i would give him my ship in the morning, against his.

fair enough.


	12. THE MERCENARY

Emilia's pov

in the morning, i came back to see the man who i had made a deal with. he smiled as he saw me land in my Delta-7B, right next to the ship i was promised to leave with.

"hello, young girl." he said.

"hi. is the gunship ready?" i asked.

"it is. i worked on it all night. i hope you'll take good care of it." he replied.

"thank you, sir." i said, giving him a brief smile.

i went into my new ship and i felt good. i knew i was meant to find it.

i waved my hand at the man to say goodbye. he did the same as i flew out of the hangar, leaving my old Jedi starfighter behind me.

it worked like a brand new gunship and i was happy about it.

days passed and i had to admit to myself that i had no clue of what my life would become from now on. no obligations, no Jedi and no rules. i was completely free. when i was simply flying through the desert of Tatooine, my head started to hurt as if it was being tightened. i closed my eyes for a brief moment, trying to understand why i had this sudden headache and i felt him, once again. but it was not like the other times, it was darker.

"what are you doing on Tatooine?" he asked me.

i had to stop my ship in the middle of no where, due to hurt i was feeling in my head.

"it hurts, Maul." i whispered.

"oh, i know. answer my question." he replied.

even if he wasn't in front of me, i could see him in my mind. he was looking at me with his yellow eyes as he held one of his hand before my forehead.

"i'm travelling." i lied.

"really, huh?".

i didn't answer. i had to hold my head between my hands, and shut my eyes, for the hurt to be less painful.

"why are you hurting me?" i asked, trying not to stutter.

"come see me. i'll meet you on Tatooine, as well. you'll know where to find me."

and he left. i knew he was talking about the valley of sand where we saw each other weeks before. but why was he hurting me? was he that much of an evil soul, to just hurt me without any reasons?

the Force dragged me to him since the first time we met. it had to be for a reason other than him, messing around with me through my mind.

"alright Maul, you want to play these games, we'll play." i whispered as i flew through the desert as fast as i could.

this ship was awesome.

***

i waited for the Sith to arrive and i felt his presence as i saw a small black ship, land in front of mine.

"you have a different ship, as i see." i told him as i stood before him, my lightsaber in my right hand.

"you changed." he whispered as he stopped walking.

he looked at me, from my feet to my head. he seemed disturbed and confused, but then, an arrogant smile took over his face and he approached me. the Sith was standing at only a few inches from me.

"and you also have a new ship." he said.

"yes."

"you look very different."

"i know." i answered.

he closed his eyes as he stepped back.

"the Force inside of you is stronger than before, i can feel it." he admitted.

i could feel it too. the Force was in fact stronger inside of me, the same way it was inside of him. we were both stronger than ever before and it scared me.

"you wanted to see me. what do you want?" i asked.

"i'm on an assignment, but, i have time before i complete this mission. this time, i need to spend it with you." he then said, without even looking at me.

i had all the time in the world too, but he didn't knew. for some reason, i didn't want to tell him about the fact that i've left the Jedi Order. i felt like it wasn't the good moment for him to know, not yet.

"is my mind tricking me or you're making time to see me, Maul?" i smiled, with arrogance.

"oh, you filthy Jedi." he growled as he took his lightsaber.

he actually look angry. Maul had a fragile temper. i took a deep breath and lightened my weapon.

as our lightsabers touched each other, the energy around us suddenly changed. it was just me and Maul. a nobody and a Sith.

"as i thought, you're way stronger than before." he admitted, looking directly in my eyes.

"you'll find out a lot of things have changed."

we fought for a moment in the endless desert.

"i like your new hair." he whispered between two lightsaber shots.

i got distracted by his random comment and he got to push me on the ground. i was laying in the sand and my lightsaber flew out of my hands, meters away from us.

i turned my back on Maul as i was still on the ground. i used the Force to make my weapon come back in my hand. but, the same second that i got to face him again, still in the sand, he came closer and stood on top of me. his feet were on each side of my hips as he was holding his red weapon close to my face.

"i saw your back." he said.

"and what about it?" i said, offended.

"so many scars." he whispered.

he looked lost in his own thoughts and i took that opportunity to push him away with the Force. it was now his turn to fall in the sand as i stood over him, the same way he just did.

"looks like you got distracted."

"why are we so difficult with each other?" he asked, as he looked calm.

i heard his words in my head, over and over again and it was true. we were difficult with each other. we were both trying to avoid the truth.

his lightsaber was far from us in the sand. i used the Force to make it come right in my left hand.

"i don't know, you tell me." i replied, when i activated it.

"blue fits you better than red." he said, avoiding the subject that he had started before.

i held both weapons close from his face and he didn't even seem to be afraid. the worst part was the fact that it was one of the things i liked the most about him. Maul was not afraid.

"you said you wanted to pass some time with me, so let's do that." i rudely said, shutting off both of our lightsabers.


	13. THE ENDLESS DESERT

Emilia's pov

we were walking in the desert, as the Zabrak looked lost in his thoughts.

"you have a lot of free time, for a Jedi." he told me.

"yeah, i do." i answered, still hiding the truth from him.

he had a point. no Jedi would've had so much free time all at once.

it was the first time that me and Maul had spent more than a day together. it felt good, it really did. we had now spent two weeks all alone on Tatooine. we explored the dunes of sand, the valleys of rocks and all the mystery that this planet was holding. as if it was just the two of us, in the whole galaxy. the fact that he was a Sith was haunting me, but, i tried to forget it. because the Sith were evil.

if i had to be honest, i could've also said that i was not the only one who liked the presence of the other. Maul enjoyed being with me, i sensed it. he tried to hide it, but, he seemed more relaxed as we were together in the desert. he seemed more capable of being himself.

"what made you come to Tatooine?" he asked me.

"i don't know. i like this planet." i replied.

"i see."

the more time i spent with Maul, the more i felt the connection.

***

the day passed and the night arrived. we were far from our ships and we didn't want to go back to them. we decided to find a place in the mountains of Tatooine, for the rest of the night. then, we ended up finding a cave.

"it's small." he said.

"does it matter?" i asked.

"no, it does not."

it was actually really small, there was just enough space for us to start a little fire and to lay down on the ground.

"you never get tired of exploring, don't you?" he asked me.

"i have an adventurous soul." i answered, as Qui-Gon once told me.

"i know." he replied, with a quiet voice.

it was the first time that me and Maul were physically that close. there was only a few inches separating our bodies as we were laying on the ground. he was laying on his black robe and i had my head leaning against my bag.

"it doesn't seem comfortable." he said.

"it's not." i replied.

the ground was hard and my bag was almost empty so it felt as if i was just laying on a rock.

"don't you have your Jedi robe to put under you?" he asked.

"i forgot it at the Temple." i lied.

he gave me a questioned look and stared back at the fire in front of us. annoyed by the position i was in, i sat down, my back against the wall of rocks behind me. i sighed, knowing that the night was going to be a long one.

"do you remember the first time we met?" i asked him.

"how could i forget." he whispered.

Maul knew the power he had over me and he knew every single thing he would do or say, would make me feel something.

"when i saw you the first time, i hold my lightsaber against your face. why didn't you defend yourself? i could've hurt you."

"i knew you wouldn't touch me. perhaps, if you want me to be honest, i didn't want to hurt either." he admitted.

"oh."

he then sat down by my side. he turned his head a little, to face me, as he put his hand on my cheek, gently running his finger over my scar.

"will you ever tell me how you got that scar?" he asked, changing the subject.

i looked down on the fire as i closed my eyes.

his touch was so soft, yet, i knew he had the blood of many innocents his hands. but, i could feel that he really wanted to know. maybe i had an adventurous soul, but, Maul had a curious one.

"i was around nine years old. as you already know, yes, i was a slave. one day, i was getting beat up by one of the Zygerrians for not doing what he told me to do. since i was trying to resist his attack, he took his knife and slowly did this to me, while he was smiling. it was painful and my vision was blurred by the blood, while it gave him some kind of satisfaction." i admitted, opening my eyes.

it was the first time i said these things out loud. Maul was the only person to know what was the story behind that scar. months ago, when we had a vision about my past and he saw me getting tortured, i hated it. i hated the fact that a Sith knew some things that i wanted to keep for myself. but, confessing this to him made me feel safe. because i knew he wouldn't judge me, i knew Maul could understand.

"nobody will ever hurt you again." he whispered.

i looked into his yellow eyes and for the first time, i saw some kind of compassion inside of him. maybe for some people, Maul was evil, but for me, he was no monster.

i didn't say anything back to him, i just softly smiled. even if he knew the power he had on me, he made me feel safe. it was ironic for me to think that i felt safe by the presence of a Sith.

"can i do something?" i asked him.

"you ask permission, now? that's new." he replied, making a reference about the night we saw the visions.

"it's nothing bad." i rolled my eyes.

he really knew how to break some kind of moment.

"do whatever you want to do, Jedi."

each time he would call me a Jedi would make my heart ache.

i moved closer to him and leaned my head against his shoulder. i felt his surprise by my action and he was standing still.

"you never really got any kind of physical contacts, am i right?" i asked, looking at the fire.

"nobody ever kindly touched me." he admitted, with his deep voice, as always.

it made my heart ache once again, because i understood what he felt.

"Maul?" i mumbled, looking at him.

"hmm?"

a soft silence took over the cave, as the only sound was our breathing and the crackling of the flames before us. i lifted my head up and i looked through his eyes. i knew he had a soft side, unlike the Sith Lords in the legends i used to hear at the Jedi Temple. i knew Maul was different.

i didn't say anything and i slowly pressed my lips against his. i thought he would've pushed me back, but, he didn't. we were both surprised by each other.

"why would you do that?" he asked me when i leaned back.

"remember when you asked me what kind of things the Force was making me feel towards you, a few months after we met? it's your turn to answer the question." i told him, without looking at him.

"don't ask me that." he replied.

it was the first time i allowed myself to feel my emotions and i was ready to get hurt. i was ready to take my stuff and go back to my ship.

"answer." i said.

he turned his head and looked through the flames.

the silence came back. but it quickly got broken by a loud noise coming from outside.

our lightsabers were on the ground, not far from us. i took one and he took the other as we got out the cave.

"droids." i gasped, surprised to see robots in a desert.

"roger roger." said one of them.

i sighed. they were not droids from the republic. they were soldiers coming from no where.

they started to shoot at us with their blasters as we turned on our lightsabers. we didn't realize at first, but, i was not holding my weapon. Maul had it, and i had his. we ignored the fact that we were both holding the weapons of legendary enemies and we started to defend ourselves.

Maul's lightsaber was amazing, even though it had probably taken several innocent lives before.

the Sith then went closer to the droids and sliced a bunch of them in two. 

when i destroyed the last one who was standing up, i watched it fall on the ground. it was dark outside and the sky was beautiful. turning off the red weapon with two blades, i looked over my shoulder to see a Zabrak who was intensely looking at my lightsaber. the blue light reflected on his skin, like the night we met.

"love." he whispered, still looking at the Jedi weapon he was holding.

"what?"

"the answer to your stupid question." he said before turning his back on me.

he turned off my lightsaber. he threw it at me and he used the Force to take back his.


	14. THE LONELINESS

Emilia's pov

i followed Maul into the cave and as i got in, he was already sitting in front of the fire. i knew he didn't want to talk about the things he said outside and i wouldn't be the one to pressure him.

"i told you about my scar and you know how i'm curious. i see that you also have scars under your black marks." i whispered, sitting beside him.

"you wouldn't understand." he said.

"you know i will."

i understood Maul, i always did.

"when i was younger, my Master would use his powers to take advantage of my weakness. as a child, he used to literally torture me until i would do things the way he wanted me to do them. let's just say that you're lucky to be with the Jedi. they treat you well." he answered, staring at the fire.

even if the scars were old, Maul was hurt. without saying anything back, i took his left hand and held it. i wanted him to know i could understand and i wanted him to know that i was there. Maul was not alone and he had never been since the day we met on Felucia.

i closed my eyes, thinking of how he still thought i was in the Jedi Order. i didn't know how long i would keep this from him, but, i knew it wasn't the good moment to tell him.

"don't you think he'll sense that you're not alone?" i asked.

"who?"

"your Master."

"i don't know. i don't really care." he answered.

a silence took over the cave. we were just two young broken souls.

"Maul?" i said, breaking the silence.

"sshh." he whispered.

he turned his head to stare at me and he looked different. as if, he was no Sith anymore.

he slowly touched my cheek with one of his hands while he gently pressed his lips against mine. i didn't step back, i wanted this. even if it was not the Jedi way, i was no Jedi anymore. it was just us, me and Maul.

the Zabrak i've known for over a year leaned over me, as i was now laying on the ground. his touch was so pure and i knew he was letting himself go.

he kissed me more intensely and i didn't push him back. i never would've.

his fingers were slowly touching every single parts of my skin and i sensed that he needed reassurance. he needed me to tell him that i was fine, since he knew that kind of affection was new for both of us.

"it's okay, Maul." i softly said, as i felt him smile against my skin.

i slowly passed my hands on his chest. i liked his body, he was unique and beautiful.

"you're mine." he mumbled, his lips pressed against my neck.

we both knew he was right. i could never feel this kind of emotions towards anyone else than him and he was aware of it.

the night passed.

the night where i felt alive.

***

in the morning, i woke up alone. Maul was gone. i left the cave to then be blinded by the light of the sky.

"Maul?" i said, hoping he would be close from me.

nothing. he was no where to be seen. i took my bag and walked through the dunes to go back to the Mercenary. i sat on the driver's chair and leaned my head over the dashboard. i closed my eyes, thinking of the night before. it felt amazing. it made me feel safe and free. it was just us, but, i didn't even know where he was. his ship, who was beside mine for the past few weeks, wasn't there anymore. maybe he wasn't even on Tatooine and as much as i didn't want to care, i did.

i flew away from this planet, without waiting one more moment.

"can anyone hear me?"

it was a transmission from another ship and i recognized the voice. i would've recognize it through a crowd.

"Kenobi!" i smiled.

"Emilia!" he said back.

"what's going on? are you okay?"

"i'm with Qui-Gon and a few other people. we had a bit of trouble on our mission, we're on our way to Coruscant. Qui-Gon told me to activate the communicators of our ship because he felt your presence." he replied.

the transmission suddenly stopped and i sat in my ship. my heart shattered a bit when i realized they were executing the assignment which i would've been a part of, if i would've stayed in the Order.

i felt as if i needed to go see them, which was strange due to the circumstances. even if i was no Jedi anymore, i knew i had to join them on Coruscant.

***

"a presence i haven't felt in weeks." i whispered to myself, smiling.

i got out of my ship and looked at the Jedi Temple.

i smiled when i saw Qui-Gon and Kenobi from behind. they were talking to someone in front of them, but, i couldn't see who it was.

"what is that?" i gasped when some kind of creature arrived close to me.

"mesa Jar Jar Binks, mesa stay with the Jedi because the Jedi is a saviour." he replied while shaking his head from left to right.

Qui-Gon turned around and gave me a desperate look before smiling. i got closer to them and realized that the person they were talking to was no one else than Anakin.

"Emilia! you know the Jedi?" he gasped with a big smile on his face.

if only he knew.

***

i learned that Anakin and his mother were slaves, which broke my heart. the day before, Qui-Gon had made a deal with their owner. Anakin raced against many people with his podracer. his victory made him a free human being. then, Qui-Gon took him to the Jedi Temple because the Jedi Master sensed the Force through the boy.

we decided not to tell him about the fact that i was once a part of the Order, because if it was just not the good moment and it was the past. we had to concentrate on more important stuff and i was not a part of this mission.

Obi-Wan was amazed by the ways i had changed. not only my hair or my clothes, but, he told me he could feel the strength i had gained through the weeks. he was also glad to see that i was doing okay.

i was okay, in a way.

"Obi-Wan, we're bringing the boy to the Council." said Qui-Gon.

"okay, Master." he replied.

"Anakin will become a powerful Jedi, i know he will." i told him, seeing that he looked uncertain.

"i hope you're right." Kenobi said while looking at the kid who was messing around with Jar Jar, not so far from us.

"your voice could help us to convince the Council." then said Qui-Gon.

i wasn't actually in the perfect place to say my opinion at the Jedi Masters of the Council, but, when i gave one more look at the kid, i nodded.

"i'll help you guys on this one." i replied, knowing it was worth a try for Anakin.


	15. THE PROPHECY

Emilia's pov

"he's too old." said Windu who looking at us.

i felt the disappointment inside the mind of the young boy and i couldn't let him down.

"this isn't a good argument. we all know it. i was too old, but, Master Yoda trained me himself. Windu, you cannot say this. i know everybody in this room can feel how strong the Force is in Anakin." i said, looking at the man before me.

in the corner of my eye, i could see a smile on the lips of Skywalker. Yoda was concentrated and he had his hand on his chin. Kenobi was by our side.

"right, she may be. wrong, i know she is not." whispered Yoda.

"i believe the young Anakin Skywalker could be the Chosen One." said Qui-Gon, putting his hands on the shoulders of the kid.

the legends. when i was younger, i would hear legends told by the Jedi. a prophecy in which one day, the Chosen One would find his way to the Temple and would eventually bring balance to the Force. it made sense now, it was the reason why the Force i sensed in Anakin was that strong and how everyone felt it too.

"you think he could be the one of the prophecy?" asked Windu.

"i do." replied Qui-Gon.

"and so do i." i said, trying to help the Jedi.

i wanted to help and maybe he was right. maybe Anakin was the Chosen One.

"think about it, we will. now, tell us more about the attack in the desert, you will." replied Yoda, who was looking at Qui-Gon.

i gave the Jedi a confused look.

"what attack?" i asked.

"this is no conversation for an Apprentice and two citizens." said Windu.

i rolled my eyes and passed my hand in the hair of Skywalker as we both walked out of the council room, along with Kenobi.

"this isn't fair." i sighed.

"well, i don't want to be that person, Emilia. but, you're not a part of the Order anymore." replied Obi-Wan.

"i know, it's just- nevermind. have you seen R7?" i then asked.

"they erased his memory, Emilia. he's now being repaired and remodelled a bit, for the next Padawan to come along the order." confessed Obi-Wan, while i knew he felt bad about it.

"are you serious?" i asked, irritated by the decision of the Council.

"i'm sorry." he replied, putting his hand on my shoulder.

i sighed. R7 was the only one of was truly there for me since the beginning. i closed my eyes, trying to see the good side of it. the next Apprentice to have him by his side, would be lucky.

"do you have any idea of what happened in the desert?" i then asked to Kenobi.

all three of us were standing outside the temple, on the big balcony.

"a guy followed us and almost hit me with his speeder bike." admitted Anakin as he lowered his head.

"and then what?" i asked to the boy.

"i got in the ship with Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and the others. the man started to fight with Qui-Gon and then we got to escape and come to Coruscant." he said.

i gave a quick look at Kenobi, and i simply looked at the sky.

"what did the man look like?" i asked, to the both of them.

"red lightsaber." whispered Anakin.

"he was wearing a black robe and his face was red, covered in black marks. it was a Sith, Emilia. this is why they wanted to talk in privacy. they're still in doubt, but, everybody knows it's more than a possibility." admitted Kenobi.

i closed my eyes, understanding what kind of mission Maul had left me for. understanding why he was suddenly gone.

***

"happy to see you safe, i am, mhm."

"thank you, Master. i'm happy to see you all." i replied, looking at the ground.

me and Yoda were sitting outside of the Temple and i had to admit that i was lost in my thoughts.

"call me your Master, you do not have to, anymore." replied the Jedi.

"but-" i started.

"no. no longer your Master, i am. still have your lightsaber, i know you do. keep it, you must. a lot of danger, i sense. a lot of fear and a lot of darkness. no longer a Padawan, you are. but a place among us, you will always have. strong with the Force, you still are. even stronger than before, mhm." he then said.

"i appreciate it, Yoda." i whispered.

"go with them, maybe you could, mhm?"

"on Naboo?" i asked.

"yes, on Naboo, yes."

"i don't know, i guess i'll see." i answered, putting my hand on my chin.

"leaving soon, they are." he said back.

i turned my head to look at the Jedi.

"and what about Anakin?"

"with the queen and the two Jedi, he will go. when they get back, decide, the Council will." he said, giving me a small smile before leaving.

i nodded. a few moments passed as i was just looking at the horizon. Coruscant would always be beautiful, in my opinion.

i looked away as i saw Windu coming in my way. i had full of respect towards him, but, there was a reason i didn't want to see him when i left the Jedi. he had changed a few years before i left the Order. he didn't have the same energy than before, he was always worrying about politics and he was always focusing on the negative side of everything.

"why did you leave us?" he asked me.

"it was not my destiny anymore to become a Jedi. since i left, everything changed." i replied.

"you probably got told about the possibility of the return of the Sith, like in the legends we used to recite to you when you were just a young girl." he told me, ignoring my answer to his question.

i turned my head as i saw the ship of Qui-Gon leave the hangars from a far distance. they were heading to Naboo.

"yeah, i heard."

he nodded and left. that was it. that was the conversation. i sighed once again and went back in the Mercenary who was in the hangars.

"Maul, what are you trying to do?" i mumbled to myself.

i took a deep breath and slowly started the engine of my ship. i then left Coruscant to go on Naboo.


	16. THE EYES OF DEATH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! this is a short chapter, but, it's an important one. many more are to come. the next part should be posted soon enough. also, in the next chapter there will be a huge time jump, i hope you'll enjoy it as much as i do xx

Emilia's pov

i wanted to go help Kenobi and Qui-Gon, i really did. but, when i finally arrived on Naboo, the first thing i felt was Anakin's fear. and somehow, i sensed that i needed to make sure he was safe.

"Skywalker!" i said as i saw him standing up in a yellow Naboo starfighter.

"Emilia, you came!" he smiled back at me.

"of course i did." i whispered kindly.

i turned my head, glad to see that there was no one around.

"hi, R2." i said as he did some noises the same way R7 used to.

my heart shattered as i could still hear the voice of Kenobi, telling me that they decided to erase the memory of the most loyal friend i've ever had.

"what are we supposed to do?" asked the young boy.

"for now, stay here. i'll go look around. keep this with you, just in case. hide and be safe." i told him as i have him a blaster.

"be safe too, Emilia." he said.

i nodded and started to walk through the Royal Palace of Naboo with my lightsaber by my side, as always. i heard a scream and i knew it was Kenobi's. then, i felt a big disturbance in the Force. but, i couldn't stop. i had to go help them. even if it was against Maul. i had to help my friends.

as soon as i arrived, i saw Obi-Wan turn around to look at me. i saw the body of Qui-Gon on the floor and in his last moments, i saw the look on Maul's face, before he fell down a melting pit.

my eyes were filled with tears. it couldn't be true.

Qui-Gon and Maul were both dead. i ran to join Obi-Wan, as he was holding his Master into his arms.

"you have my word." i heard him say to the Jedi.

the Padawan lifted his head up, his eyes were lost in sadness.

"Kenobi." i whispered, putting my hand on his shoulder.

i held him against me, but, i couldn't stop thinking about the death that was surrounding us.

"i'll join you in the hangar of Naboo." i said.

Obi-Wan nodded and left with the body of his Master on his shoulders.

i turned around and went closer to the melting pit. i didn't feel anything.

"maybe you're actually dead." i silently sighed, closing my eyes.

i looked further and saw the black robe of Maul. i took it and slipped it inside of my backpack, that i had with me since i had arrived on Naboo.

Qui-Gon was dead.  
Maul was dead.

***

we were all looking at the fire before us. the body of the wise Jedi was burning so that his soul would be free.

"what will happen to me, now?" silently asked Anakin, while turning his head to look at Kenobi.

"the Council have granted me permission to train you. you will be a Jedi, i promise." replied Obi-Wan.

i looked down as i could still the eyes of Maul's in my head.

i left and went into my ship before i would've start to cry. i was happy that Anakin would become a Jedi. and trained by Kenobi, he was already promised to become an amazing Force-user. Obi-Wan was now a Jedi Master and i was sincerely happy for them both.

but, the loss of Qui-Gon was unexpected and it was hurting my heart. the loss of Maul was not feeling right either and it was hurting my soul.

"it can't be." i whispered, looking at the void that was surrounding me and my ship.

i felt so much culpability thinking that maybe, just maybe, if i had told Maul that i wasn't a Jedi anymore, it could've changed something. maybe it could've changed everything, but, it was too late.

the Zabraks had a lifespan of approximately 150 years so i already knew my time by his side could've been my life, but just a part of his. the thing was that i knew it was meant to be longer than that. we had a whole future ahead of us. this couldn't be it.

he couldn't be dead.


	17. THE ABSENCE

Third person's pov

**7 years later**

Emilia felt helpless, but, she never lost hope. Maul died for about seven years ago. she was just sitting in her loyal Mercenary all alone, on the planet named Hoth. it was a cold planet full of unknown things.

one day, she decided that it was time to say a part of her truth and she would have taken good care of covering up the way she felt about Maul. but, when she arrived at the Temple, she didn't even had time to say anything that Yoda told her that they were trying to find the Count Dooku. who was a Sith Lord that was slowly becoming a threat to the peace and he was also the one who had cut the hand of Anakin. she then kept her truth to herself, as she always did. that was the last time she saw the Jedi. she told them she would help them if she would ever hear some rumours or whatever, but, it was as calm as a death silence.

the girl had just turned twenty four years old. it made over four years since she last saw her old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. he was now twenty seven years old, a general and a real Jedi Master. she was so proud of him. she was proud of the man he was becoming. she had known him since he was just a immature kid with a strong mind and now, his potential was proven.

with years, the death of Qui-Gon Jinn got accepted, but, never forgotten. he died as the hero he was, in the eyes of everyone who knew him.

the Republic also had an army now. an army of clones. they were loyal and brave, but, Emilia never got to meet any of them. the army existed for about three years and it made much longer that the girl was gone.

the young Skywalker she once defended in front of the Council, had grown too. he was even taller than Obi-Wan and he was very mature, but, he always knew how to get himself in trouble. he was around eighteen years old and he was still a Padawan but he also had a young Jedi to train. Emilia never got to meet Ahsoka Tano, who was around fifteen years old at the moment. not because she didn't want to, even though she would find it weird that a Padawan would have an Apprentice. she simply never met Ahsoka because it was never the right moment at the right place. she knew the young girl had a strong connection with the Force. the only thing was that Emilia had other stuff to worry about, unfortunately. she was no Jedi anymore, but, she still had an important place among the community, as Yoda always told her.

with time, the hatred against the fact that she never got to be more than a Jedi Apprentice had left her. she liked it better that way because she didn't have to follow any orders. she would always be true to herself as her old Master used to tell her and she would follow her instinct, creating her own path on every second of her life.

she was in peace with the fact that she was now just a citizen who was using the Force and a Jedi weapon.

Maul was haunting her. she still couldn't believe he was dead.

since she was just a young Padawan, her lightsaber was one of the most important thing to her.

and the weight of her lightsaber in her hand felt reassuring, but she would've traded her precious weapon in a heartbeat, just to feel Maul's presence one more time.

the forbidden Jedi went out of her ship, as the cold was going through her hair that had grown back. she didn't mind. she realized she liked it better that way. she had lost some weight, but, she was still the beautiful girl she has always been. her blue eyes had turned more grey. with years, she simply looked different. as if, all the light inside of her was gone. she couldn't help herself but to think that if someone would see her at the moment, they wouldn't think she was a good person. she looked like no Jedi, indeed, she looked more like a Sith. but, she was none of the above. she was just a human being.

as she lifted her head up to look at the sky, she closed her eyes. since the last day she went on Coruscant, Emilia was wearing the black robe who once belonged to Maul. the one she found on Naboo, after the death of the Zabrak and her Jedi friend. it was her only materialistic memory of him and it made her feel less alone. when she was wearing it, she felt like he was right here, with her.

she never went back on Tatooine and neither on Naboo. too many memories were attached to these planets and they were haunting her as much as the simple thought of the Zabrak.

the girl also never saw her loyal R7, who's memory was erased. she missed him, but, she kept telling herself it was just a droid. that's what the Council would've told her if she would've said anything about the fact that she was missing him. Anakin had a different way of seeing the droids, he saw them like Emilia did. they were living things who were worth as much as a human being. the last time she went on Coruscant, she was happy to see the protocol droid the young Skywalker had built when he was just a kid. R2D2 and C3PO were simply inseparable.

"i'll give it another try." the girl whispered to herself as she sat down in the snow, in the middle of no where.

she was surrounded by mountains of ice and valleys of pure snow, who seemed untouched by any living form. with time, the cold didn't bother her anymore as it would've before.

she closed her eyes and concentrated on the Force, the same way she used to when she was younger.

"Maul, can you hear me?" she softly said, still hoping that maybe she would get an answer.

she sighed and got back up. she was tired. for more than a year now, she did this on every single day. she never gave up, she could never. especially not about Maul because she knew he wouldn't have given up on her, even if he was denying a lot of his feelings in the past. but, she was exhausted of talking to the emptiness, hoping that she would get some kind of answers.

***

she started the engine of the Mercenary and decided that it was time she would go back to see her old friend, Kenobi. she missed him, she missed the man who was like a brother to her. plus, she was curious about how things we're going on Coruscant. she left Hoth for the first time in years and flew through light speed, as she always liked to do.

a few hours after, she saw Coruscant appear in front of her. many memories came back in her mind as she slowly landed between two buildings. she left the black robe in her ship, taking good care of hiding it under her seat.

getting out of the Mercenary and walking through the city was a strange feeling. it made years since she saw this planet and she had almost forgotten how civilized it was.

and she knew something was about to happen when she walked through the city. 


	18. THE CLONES

Emilia's pov

i looked at the stairs of the Jedi Temple for a brief moment. i could see myself leave the Order once again, inside of my head. i closed my eyes, nervous to see everyone after such a long time. for a second, i thought maybe i could've just go back to my ship and i almost did. as i turned around, too anxious to see everyone, i heard a voice i haven't heard in a while.

"Emilia, it's you?" he asked, with his voice full of joy, as i remembered.

i turned around and smiled to the boy i met on Tatooine, when he was just a kid. he was standing on the top of the stairs and smiled back at me. 

"it feels so good to see you again. it's been such a long time." he said, waving his hand at me so that i would join him on the balcony.

the night gave the sky a millions of stars, as i walked up the stairs.

"it feels good to see you too, Skywalker." i replied, as i got closer to him.

he was taller and i sensed the strength he had gained over the years. he was already a powerful Jedi, at only eighteen years old.

"wait until everyone finds out you're here. Obi-Wan's going to be very happy about it." he told me, as we walked forward to the Temple.

i simply smiled, not knowing what to say.

"hey guys, this is Emilia. Emilia, i present to you, Rex and Cody." he then said.

they were clones.

"honoured to meet you, Emilia." said the one with the blue parts on his helmet.

"it's a pleasure, miss." then said the one who had orange parts on his armour.

i nodded and smiled, happy to finally meet the loyal soldiers of the Republic.

"oh, and i can't wait for you to meet Ahsoka. you'll like her. she's a reckless little one." he added, as we got inside the Temple.

"i'm sure she's amazing." i answered, knowing that she was in fact, a strong girl.

"Emilia?"

i turned around in the hallway just for a smile to appear on my face.

"Kenobi." i sighed, relieved to see him.

it felt good to see that he was doing well.

"what gives us such a pleasant surprise?" he asked me, putting his hand on his chin, as he would always do

"i needed some air." i replied, without thinking twice.

"you needed some air, so you came to the Jedi Temple? that's- that's a good way to get some air." laughed Anakin, who seemed as confused as his Master.

"i don't know. i missed you guys." i said.

"we missed you too and i know someone who is impatient to meet you." told me Obi-Wan as he put his hand on my shoulder, walking by our side.

the doors to the dormitory opened and it felt extremely weird to see Yoda once again. the man who once was my Master turned around to give me sincere smile, as a young girl turned around as well.

"hi, i'm Ahsoka Tano!" she kindly said, coming forward.

"nice to meet you, Ahsoka. i'm Emilia." i smiled.

"i've heard so much about you." she told me.

we talked together for a while, the four Jedi and me. it felt good. it felt different.

***

"would you like to go for a walk?" asked my old friend.

i nodded and i left the others, to go outside with Obi-Wan. we were walking in the backyard of the Temple, when he stopped and turned his head to look at me.

"you look very different." he admitted, with a kind voice.

"i know." i whispered.

"are you alright?" he asked me, with his intrigued eyes.

i tried to phrase many answers in my head and without answering his question, Kenobi simply hugged me. he was as kind as i remembered him to be.

"i'm just having a rough time." i admitted, with tears in my eyes.

"i sensed it, as soon as you came in the Temple." he replied, still holding me against him.

i leaned my head on his shoulder. before i completely vanished from Coruscant, me and Obi-Wan had really formed a strong friendship. we had each other's back, even if i wasn't a part of the Order anymore.

"you decided to visit us at a good moment." he then said, while we both stepped back.

"i did?" i asked.

"well, i'm not sure if good is quite the term to use, but we could really need your help." he said, putting his hand on his chin once again.

"tell me." i said, intrigued.

"on Zygerria, they will go. wondered if you could join them, we have."

we both turned our heads to look at Yoda.

"i'm not going back there." i gasped.

"Emilia, we might need your help. i believe you came to visit us for more reasons than just because you missed us. i know you well. you felt something wasn't right and you had to come here. i know how hard it may be for you to go back there, but, you won't be alone. plus, nobody knows this territory better than you." said Obi-Wan, trying to convince me.

he knew me too good. i did sense that something was off, as i got on Coruscant. i knew they would have some kind of mission to accomplish, but i was not expecting it to be on Zyggeria.

"with Kenobi, Skywalker, Padawan Tano and Commander Rex, you will go. in good hands, this mission will be, if you join them." added Yoda.

"i-" i started to mumble.

i took a deep breath.

"when are we leaving?" i then asked.

"tomorrow morning, with R2." replied Kenobi, as he smiled to my question, taking it as an answer.

i nodded and he left me and Yoda, outside. we were standing under the Great Tree.

"close from the Dark side, you are."

i gave him a confused look.

"a lot of pain, i sense inside of you." he replied.

"Yoda, you know more than anyone that i would never go to the Dark side." i answered.

"very close from both sides of the Force, i can see you. never seen anything like that before, i have." he whispered.

"what do you mean?" i asked, as i kneeled before him.

"found the path you were looking for, have you?" he asked me.

"i don't think so." i admitted.

"only in legends, i have heard about this kind of Force. a lot of old rumours, there is about the Force-users, mhm. a new mission, i can give you, for after Zygerria." he told me as he lifted his head up a little bit, looking proudly through my eyes.

"what is it, Yoda?" i asked.

"stronger than ever, you are. in legends, they say that users of both sides of the Force can exist. called Gray Jedi, they are. both sides of the Force, they use. but on no side, they stand. what seems right in their mind, they always do. a perfect balance, you must create in your mind. no Jedi but no Sith." he said, looking through my eyes.

"i will." i told him, as he smiled.

"know that, i do, mhm." he said with a laughing voice.

i smiled as i got up. we went back in the Jedi Temple, and i stopped walking as soon as i saw the droid in the middle of the hallway, talking with Ahsoka.

"hi, Emilia. i heard you'll be coming with us tomorrow. i'm happy to finally be able to work by your side." said the young Padawan with a pure smile on her face.

"yeah, i'm happy about it too." i said, without putting much attention to my discussion.

i was just staring at the droid. he was right there, my oldest and dearest friend, who had no idea of who i was anymore.

"R7." i whispered.

he turned on his left, to face me, and he did his sounds, as he used to. what hurt the most, is that his sounds were telling me that he was as happy as his owner to finally meet me, once and for all.

"Master Kenobi told me about R7." said Ahsoka as she stood by my side.

"he's yours, now?" i asked her.

"yeah, he is. i felt bad to take him as my droid when i heard what happened. i hope it doesn't bother you." she said innocently, as she lifted her head up to look at me.

sincerely, it didn't. i was glad he was Ahsoka's droid now because without even really knowing her, i knew he was in good hands. i couldn't be happier for him to have Ahsoka and for her to have R7.

"don't worry. he's a loyal droid, the best." i kindly told her.

"he really is." she answered.

***

i was standing behind Kenobi, who was sitting down. Ahsoka was by the side of her Master, and R2D2 was behind us all, with Commander Rex.

i left the control room as soon as i saw the planet in front of us. i looked through one of the windows of the ship, and i sighed.

"thirteen years and i never missed you." i whispered, looking at the planet we were approaching.

"Master Yoda didn't want me to tell you, but, he told me your story a little while ago. people were talking about who you were and i was curious. it's also hard for Skyguy, as you probably know more about his past than i do. so i can't tell you that i fully understand how you feel, but, i can tell you that i imagine it must be hard for you to come back here." softly said Ahsoka, as she came by my side.

me and Skywalker had both been slaves our whole childhoods. so in fact, it was hard for us to come to the planet who was the most known to be a slave industry through the whole galaxy.

"you're wise for your age, young Ahsoka." i replied, turning my head to look at her.

"thank you very much." she smiled.

a silence took over the place. as if, it was the calm before the storm.

"Snips, come on. we're landing." said Anakin as he opened the door.

"okay, Master." she smiled as she joined him in the control room.

i then joined them, and Kenobi put his hand on my shoulder as i stood by his side.

Anakin was actually a good pilot, as Obi-Wan once told me.

***

we all dressed up in Zygerrians armours and Ahsoka was dressed as a slave.

"so we all got the plan, right?" asked Anakin to all of us.

we all nodded. they were ready to go out there. but frankly, i was not.

we walked out of the ship and it was planned that i would follow Kenobi and Rex. Ahsoka and Anakin would go on their side, with R2.

we got inside of the city pretty easily, and each steps i would take, i would relive a certain memory.

the plan worked, kind of. we got some complications, but, in the end, the queen has been manipulated by Anakin's charm. and on our side, me and the boys were able to free a few slaves. the problem was that we ended up getting trapped. i didn't know where the others were, but, me and Kenobi were both in the same bunker.

"i'm sorry, Emilia. i got you into this." whispered my friend as i turned my head to look at him.

we were chained up and without our weapons. i realized how attached i was to my lightsaber, because not knowing where it was, was driving me crazy.

"don't be sorry. i always dreamed of adventures, remember?" i told him, trying to create a smile on his face.

"yeah, i guess we both got what we wanted." he sighed, letting a small desperate laugh slip through his lips.

younger, me and Kenobi were both seeking as much adventures as we could. we always wanted more action.

i could simply recognize the breathing of the Zygerrian behind us. i thought that maybe, after all these years, i would've been able to forget. but i was mistaken.

"trying to steal our slaves, Jedi?" said the man behind us.

"we were not trying to steal them." answered Kenobi.

"we're trying to free them, once and for all." i whispered.

he walked closer from me. he was standing right behind me.

"i never forget the face of a slave i've tortured before." the man whispered as he took my face between his hands.

"you have no idea of who i am now." i growled between my teeth.

"what are you doing?" asked me the Jedi by my side.

i gave him a quick look, in which he understood he had to stop talking.

i closed my eyes and concentrated as much as i could. i felt the look of Obi-Wan on me, as my chains started to tremble.

"what are you trying do do?!" screamed the Zyggerian, before whipping my back with his electric whip.

the pain was the same as i remembered. and he was doing it the same way he used to. many times, the whip was hitting my back, as in the old days.

i was able to break my chains with my mind, as i turned around to face the slave owner.

"it's you." he whispered, looking surprised.

"it's me." i answered as i started to choke him with the Force.

"Emilia, you're taking this too far!" shouted Kenobi.

i then putted my other hand beside me to break the chains of the Jedi. i was looking directly through the eyes of the man who had been hurting me during my whole childhood. this man was right before me. i could have revenge.

Obi-Wan was still trying to bring me back to reality, as the slave owner was standing in the air, being choked more and more by my mind.

and i closed my eyes.

"a perfect balance, you must create in your mind." i heard the voice of Yoda, whispering in my head.

i lowered my hand, letting go of the monster who was in front of me.

"this is not the Jedi way." i whispered, as it felt strange to say these words, without being a Jedi.

i aggressively took the arms of the Zygerrian and i chained him up, as he used to do to me.

"after so many years, you came back." he mumbled, trying to breath normally.

"your time will come where you will get what you deserve." i whispered in his ear.

me and Kenobi ran back to the ship, joining Rex on the way.

not long after, the two others appeared in front of us, running in our direction.

"i sense a big disturbance in the Force." i said.

"Count Dooku is here." replied Kenobi, who seemed as concentrated as i was.

when we looked over our heads and we were happy to see a bunch of starfighters arriving in the sky. such as Plo Koon, and many other Jedi were here to take care of the rest of the mission. Skywalker and his Apprentice entered our ship, along with R2, as we flew away.

"we can't leave them here! they're my people. they're from my homeworld! that was the point of our mission! we need to save them." shouted Ahsoka as she looked through the window.

"Ahsoka, calm down. it's okay. the others will take care of it. don't worry about your people, it's all going to be okay. we did our part." i whispered to the young girl as i kindly hold her head between my hands.

she took a deep breath and Anakin announced us that the queen of Zygerria was killed by no one else than Dooku himself, before he vanished. our mission was over, we had created a diversion and the other Jedi Knights would free the slaves, all of them.

***

we were back on Coruscant and i was in my ship, getting ready to leave.

"may i come in?" he asked, as he knocked on the wall of metal.

i opened the door with a brief movement of hand, while i was starting to pack up my stuff, once again.

"earlier, you weren't yourself." whispered Kenobi as he sat on the chair beside my bed.

"i know." i replied.

"you could've killed him."

"he deserved to die, but, i knew it was not my duty to do so." i said.

Kenobi turned his head to look directly through my grey eyes.

"yesterday night, Yoda told me that he sensed i was close from both sides of the Force. he had never seen anything like that before. he feels like i could achieve the things he heard in the legends." i said, while my back was still hurting me.

"what does that mean?" he asked me.

"i have no idea. i just know that i have a mission. i need to create the perfect balance in my mind, to be able to be a user of both sides of the Force. without being a Jedi or a Sith. it's complicated."

"it's confusing, but i do know you, my dear. and i believe in you." he told me, as a soft smile took over his lips.

i smiled back at him.

"i appreciate it, Kenobi." i whispered.

"still mad because of the picture Cody took of us when we arrived?" he asked in an arrogant voice.

i rolled my eyes.

when we got back from Zygerria, Ahsoka insisted that we needed to get a picture of all of us, together. this mission had been some kind of adventure and Anakin was insisting as well. so we agreed, even if i wasn't necessarily down for it. Obi-Wan was mocking me since i didn't want to be in the photo but in the last seconds before Cody pressed the button, Rex took my arm and dragged me beside him so that i stood by his sides. we were tired so it wasn't the best picture, but the moment behind it was memorable.

"yeah whatever, Kenobi." i told him before he laughed.

"i'll see you the next time you'll miss us." he smiled at me.

"i hope it won't take too long." i replied.

he stepped further and turned around one more time.

"you're powerful, Emilia. take good use of your strength." he said.

"always."


	19. THE GRAY JEDI

Third person's pov

a few months had passed since the mission on Zygerria. the forbidden Force-user was back on Hoth, because that was where she felt more at peace.

she was still wearing Maul's robe, as she was gone for a walk into the emptiness of the cold.

as she got used to, Emilia was training herself with the wise words of her old Master. she needed to create a balance, she needed to be able to have control and she was slowly getting there.

she then sat in the snow and tried once again to communicate with someone she thought was dead.

"Maul, it's me again. can you hear me?" she whispered.

she closed her eyes as the tears fell down on her cheeks. she missed him more than words could ever describe. realizing that she was once again doing something useless, she concentrated on her training. age was hoping to be able to become a user of both sides of the Force, as her old Master sensed she could be.

on the other side of the galaxy, Anakin and his Apprentice were on many adventures. and obviously, Obi-Wan was with them.

"Master Kenobi, you never told me why Emilia decided to leave the Jedi Order." the young girl said.

they were just the three Jedi, walking in the forest.

"she's right, Master. i don't even know why she left." then added the Chosen One.

somehow, this subject was still disturbing Kenobi. because he had no idea. he knew she wanted to create her own path and she felt as if this was not the life she was supposed to live. he couldn't help himself but to wonder if there was something else. if there has always been another reason who could've explained why the powerful Padawan chose to leave them.

"honestly, i don't even know myself. she left because she knew this wasn't the life she had to live. Emilia always had a strong connection with the Force. she was once one of the most powerful Padawan of my generation, but, she sensed that living through the Jedi Order wasn't the path that was made for her. so she left." Kenobi replied.

"i can't understand. if she was so strong, why did she leave?" then asked Skywalker.

"some people are gifted, Anakin. but it is not because you are gifted, that you automatically know how to control your gift. it's a complicated subject." said the General.

"i understand." replied Ahsoka.

"it's confusing." than said Anakin.

Obi-Wan knew there was another reason and for a little while, he had started to sense something strange through the Force. something was slowly coming towards them.

the Jedi Master didn't know if it was a new threat or if something was simply coming back, but, he was severely confused by his own thoughts.

on Hoth, the girl was still focusing on everything Yoda had told her before. it made months she was training, without forgetting to try to contact the one she thought was dead, on every single day. the more she was approaching her goal, the more she knew this was her destiny. this was one of the reasons why she left the Order, many years ago. it was real.

still holding onto her hopes, the only company of the Force-user was her lightsaber and the memories she had of the one she loved. she went back into her gunship and looked at the dark robe, on her seat.

she touched her head as she felt a big disturbance in the Force.

"the Dark side has never been stronger." she whispered to herself.

it was a strange feeling. she had never felt anything this confusing before. and then, her transmitter started to flash.

"come on Coruscant, you must." said Yoda, in the transmission.

"is everything alright?" asked the girl.

"to see you, i need. and your help, Obi-Wan needs." he replied.

"i'm on my way." answered the girl.

she flew through the galaxy, on her way to the Jedi Council.

***

Emilia's pov

"a more detailed research, i did. achieve your goal, i sense you have." told me Yoda, as i sat before him.

he then told me to close my eyes. we focused on the Force. i saw him reading a page of an old book and i saw this page, through my mind. Yoda was showing me a memory of a close past.

"the term of Gray Jedi described Force-users who distanced themselves from the Jedi Council and operated outside the strictures of the Jedi Code. it also described Force-users who walked on the line between the Light and Dark sides of the Force without completely surrendering to any side." i read out loud.

"found the perfect balance between the two sides of the Force, you have." he said, as we both opened our eyes.

he seemed so proud and i was glad. i never wanted to fail the wise Jedi and i was happy to see that this time, i had completed the mission he had given me. this time, i had truly showed him my potential.

"what are you trying to tell me, Yoda?" i asked him.

"a Gray Jedi, you are. like in the legends." he told me, with a sincere smile.

i couldn't believe it, but, it felt right.

"you needed my help?" i asked my old friend, as we were walking through the hallways.

"we need to go on Raydonia. someone keeps on killing people through the galaxy, trying to get my attention. but i cannot defeat him alone, i fear he may be way more stronger than the council thinks." told me Kenobi.

"a Sith?" i asked him.

"i honestly am afraid that it could be stronger than a Sith. that's why i need your help."

"if it's stronger than a Sith, shouldn't you bring a Jedi with you? why not Anakin and Ahsoka?" i said, confused.

"Yoda told me, Emilia. you're the proof that the legends of the Gray Jedi were true the whole time. Anakin and Ahsoka are strong, they really are. but this is far too dangerous for them. i know you, you're way more powerful than you even know. plus, weren't we the ones who would always seek adventures?" he said, as a brief smile showed up on his face.

i took a few seconds to think of my answer, and i looked at him.

"will you join me on an adventure, one more time?" he asked me.

"i'll always have your back, Kenobi." i smiled.

we left Coruscant, as i insisted that we would take my gunship for this time.

"this is it." said Obi-Wan, when we saw the planet Raydonia.

a lot of smoke was coming from a small village, as i got a painful headache.

"are you alright?" he asked me, concerned, when we landed.

"yeah, i'll come join you in a few minutes. try not to get killed, Kenobi." i told him.

he nodded with a smile and left my ship.

"could it be possible?" i whispered to myself.

i was walking on a small road of dirt and the feeling inside of me was getting stronger, more and more, every step i would take.

and then, by the sides of my old friend, i looked up. i couldn't believe it. it was him, the feeling was coming from him.

"i am surprised you could've forgotten me so easily, after i killed your Master and you left me for dead on Naboo."

it was truly him. and as much as i had hoped for years, that he would still be alive, this was not the Maul i had met when i was a Padawan. he was darker and stronger than before. his legs were made of metal, and they made him even taller than he already was. he was consumed by the Dark side. but i knew i had to hold my feelings inside of me since my Jedi friend was beside me.

"it is you. i didn't remember you being so talkative." whispered Kenobi.

even in the worst situation, Obi-Wan always had to be arrogant.

"you may have forgotten me, but I will never forget you. you cannot imagine the depths i would go to, to stay alive, fuelled by my singular hatred for you!" growled Maul.

"that may be so, but, i defeated you before and i can defeat you again." then said Kenobi as he lightened his blue lightsaber.

"don't be so certain." said Maul.

and then, another Zabrak appeared behind us. i wasn't able to move. i was in shock. Maul was still alive after all these years. Kenobi was fighting against the other as i was staring at the man before us. he jumped off the mound of dirt he was standing on and came closer to me. 

"you." he whispered with a voice full of hatred.

before i could even take my lightsaber off my belt, he strangled me with the Force. i got pushed against a wall, in the air.

he recognized me.

he was standing before me and when he took a few steps to come closer to me, i heard the noises his feet were doing. a heavy metallic sound. he was truly alive, i wasn't hallucinating.

while my Jedi friend was trying to stay concentrated on his fight, i was defenceless and i was stuck between him and a wall.

an arrogant smile took place on his face, as he took his red lightsaber.

"you once said you didn't want to hurt me." i whispered, trying to breath.

"you once said you loved me." he replied, with an evil look in his eyes.

"things could've been so different." i then said.

i could feel that my friend was listening to us, while he was fighting the other Zabrak.

"i know you're no Jedi anymore, Emilia. but i will need you to fight like one." shouted the General.

"indeed, they could've been different." he answered, as he let go of my neck.

i realized it was one of the visions i had years ago, in my nightmares. my feet touched the ground as i quickly lightened my blue weapon and i had to face my biggest fear. i was not afraid of him, i feared that one day, i would have to fight Maul. because i knew i would have to let go of my emotions. i had to be heartless. i knew this was the kind of moment where i would need to use the balance of the Force i had created in my soul. and i also knew he had heard the words of Obi-Wan, behind us.

"not a Jedi anymore, but, you fight with a Jedi weapon." he growled.

"i haven't been a Jedi for longer than you know, Maul."

"then, what are you?" he asked me with a deep voice.

he had so much hatred in his mind, i sensed it. he wanted revenge for everything.

"stronger than you think." i replied when our lightsabers touched each other.

he let a laugh come out of his mouth, as we started to fight. he was not the same.

we fought for longer than it seemed. beside me, i saw Kenobi laying on the ground since he was hurt. i kept my eyes on the man i was fighting against and i lifted my left hand, to then push away the other Zabrak, with the Force.

Maul looked disturbed by my actions, as he stepped back. he ran to go see the other, who was pressed against a wall. standing beside Kenobi, who was still on the ground, i started to strangle the Zabrak with the golden skin under his black marks.

"Savage, my brother." whispered Maul, as he arrived next to the other.

the golden Zabrak was the blood brother of Maul.

"Kenobi, are you okay?" i asked my friend, still choking Savage with my mind.

Obi-Wan got up and looked at me.

"they are indeed, stronger than i thought." sighed the Jedi.

"let him go!" shouted Maul as he walked in our way.

"go start the ship, now." i told Kenobi.

he left me with the two others. i let go of my mind, as Maul violently pushed me on the ground.

"your eyes are grey now." he whispered.

"you'll realize i changed a lot while you were gone." i said.

he held his weapon closer to my face as he was standing over me.

"i can already see it." growled Maul.

"this fight is for another day." i then replied, grabbing my lightsaber.

i pushed Maul away and i ran to my ship, still trying to avoid my feelings towards the Zabrak.

"we will meet again!" he screamed behind me, as i got in the Mercenary.

he was never dead.


	20. THE REUNION

Emilia's pov

"what was that all about?" asked Obi-Wan, while we were on our way back to Coruscant.

"i don't want to talk about it." i replied, staring at the stars in front of us.

"well clearly, it was something important! i sensed that this was not the first time you met Maul." he said.

i sighed, not wanting to admit the truth.

"you're right, i also saw him on Naboo, when you practically killed him." i said.

"do not take me for a fool, Emilia. i heard your conversation as i was fighting Savage. it deserves an explanation." he said, with a serious voice as he was touching his head, who had been hit against the ground multiple times earlier.

i ignored him.

"what do you want me to tell you? that i fell in love with a criminal when i was younger? that the Force made us connect in a way i couldn't even explain? that i met him way before the Council knew he exited? you want me to tell you about the fact that i also wanted us to connect? or would you like me to tell you how in a way, i feel as if Qui-Gon's death is on my shoulders, because i could've stopped it before it even happened! what do you want me to admit, Kenobi?" i shouted, as i knew he was shocked by my words.

"but- this is not the Jedi way." he quietly said.

"this is all you have to tell me? after everything i just said. and by the way, you're not the one in good place to tell me what is the Jedi way or not!" i replied, letting out my frustration.

"what are you even talking about?" he asked.

"you're not better than me, Kenobi. you broke the Jedi Code back on Mandalore, i know you did. i sensed it as soon as you came back when we were still two young Padawan. i know that it haunts you. you fell for the duchess and i can't blame you because i did the same with a Sith, but, don't you dare to tell me that i'm in wrong about my actions." i said, still staring at the emptiness in front of us.

"have you ever told anyone about it?" he asked me, not denying the things i had speculated before.

"i didn't. i kept it to myself, the same way i kept everything else to myself since i was a kid." i replied.

it was hurting me to talk to him in that way.

"is that why you left us when you were a Padawan?"

"one of the many reasons." i sighed.

"we needed you, Emilia! you were one of the most powerful apprentice among us, back in the days. you left your family, for a sith." he shouted, as he got up.

"i never had a family, Kenobi." i whispered.

"you were like a sister to me." he mumbled when he closed his eyes.

i stayed in silence. Obi-Wan was like a brother to me, but, i didn't know what to tell him. maybe he was like a brother to me, but, the Jedi Council was not my family.

"we counted on you." he added.

"i left for Maul, but, i left because it was not my destiny to only become a Jedi. i left because i realized that the Jedi all trained me, just for me to become a weapon at their services. they trained me to get something in return. as much as i have a lot of respect for the Council, now i see the truth behind so many memories." i answered, irritated.

"so what are you going to do?" he asked.

"i have no idea, but, i know that i am the person i was always supposed to be."

"a user of both sides of the Force." he sighed, visibly affected by the truth i had told him.

i avoided his look, and landed on Coruscant. Obi-Wan sighed, as he went close from the exit of my ship.

"the death of Qui-Gon was never your fault, Emilia." he said, before leaving.

i stayed in silence as i left the planet without waiting one more second.

*** 

Third person's pov

months had passed since the Gray Jedi had seen Maul. Emilia never talked to Obi-Wan since the fight they had in her precious Mercenary.

she had now accomplished the assignment she was given by her old master, so she had nothing else to do than to follow her instincts around the galaxy. many times, around many cities, there would be rumours about a forbidden Force-user who would have saved innocent lives, when they needed it. the rumours were true. the girl had been around multiple planets, when she felt like there was someone in danger. she would save them, without saying anything and without showing her face. the only recognizable thing people could notice, was her blue lightsaber. but many Jedi had blue lightsabers, so nobody knew who she was.

she was like a shadow, haunted by the memories she had of a man she fell in love with, many years ago.

Emilia was about to leave the planet of Mandalore, as she simply went there to buy herself better clothes. in fact, she had bought herself an armour. it was no mandalorian armour, it was different and beautiful.

the Force-user was now wearing a black shirt with long sleeves, who was covered by a metallic breastplate, who would protect her from the many blasters shots she knew she would receive, as she already had. she also had metallic pauldrons on her shoulders, and metallic knees pads as well, who were covering a part of her black pants. she had a white ribbon around her right bicep, who made a perfect contrast with her dark clothes. she still had the same old belt as before.

she was holding on to the robe who once belonged to Maul, and she was wearing it over her clothes, refusing to let go of it. and with time, she would always tie her hair in a ponytail to have more facility to move.

she was leaving Mandalore when she closed her grey eyes and concentrated. her strength had grown even more than she thought it could've. she sensed that she needed to go on Dathomir. she felt like someone needed her help and she couldn't help herself but to wonder if maybe, someone needed her help because of Maul's violence. maybe he was the danger, but as always, she followed her instinct.

***

Emilia's pov

i knew i would probably have to face Maul, one more time, since it was his home. i decided to land far from the main village of this sphere and i followed my feeling. i walked many hours through the mist of this world. the Dark side was strong and then i felt as if i arrived to my destination. there was nobody. no one needed to be saved, i was alone.

at least, i thought i was. i closed my eyes, recognizing the simple sound of his metallic feet.

"Maul." i whispered, turning back to face him.

"i am surprised to see you here." he said.

"i sensed someone needed my help and i tend to save people." i replied, rolling my eyes.

"so it worked, like in the old days." he arrogantly smiled.

he was the feeling i had. he was able to corrupt my mind, like when we were young.

"it was you." i sighed.

"i need answers." he said.

"what do you want to know?" i asked him, holding my lightsaber in my right hand.

"tell me, when did you leave the jerks that are called Jedi?" he growled.

"remember when we were on Tatooine, just the two of us? i had a lot of free time because i was a nobody." i told him, tightening my grip around my weapon, who was not yet lightened.

"you lied to me the whole time!" he shouted.

"we all did things we regret." i said, as i stayed calm and serious.

"you're right. do you have any regrets about the weeks we spent on Tatooine, lady Jones?" he then said.

i felt my heart collapsed one more time because of him. he remembered my last name. i had told him, in the desert, when we were younger. Maul was the only living being to ever know it. on the inside, he was not the one i knew before but physically, oh physically, he hadn't changed much. he was just taller because of his metallic legs, and his muscles were more sculpted. but through my eyes, he was still beautiful. he would always be.

"i could never regret these moments, Maul." i replied.

"this belongs to me." he whispered, as he came closer to me, ignoring the answer i had given him.

he slowly touched the robe i was wearing and i couldn't concentrate on anything else than the hatred i sensed inside of his soul.

"it was yours before you died." i mumbled before initiating my lightsaber.

"are you blind, my dear? i never died." he laughed, as he turned his back on me.

"the Maul i used to know is dead."

he turned around to face me again and he had more anger in his eyes, than a few seconds before.

i let the robe fall on the ground with a simple movement of shoulders.

"in fact, maybe you are right." he then growled, taking his weapon.

our lightsabers touched, and it didn't felt right. i knew this wasn't the way things were supposed to go, but i couldn't stop.

"each time i see you, you are stronger." he smiled.

"i'm flattered, Maul." i whispered, giving him back a smile as we fought more intensely.

"brother!" screamed Savage as he arrived behind Maul.

i rolled my eyes.

"perfect, i have to deal with the two brothers." i sighed.

Savage activated his weapon and tried to hit me from behind.

"so uncivilized." i gasped as i moved right before he could hit me.

"oh, i could hear Kenobi through your voice." he said as he rolled his eyes.

"don't talk about Kenobi." i said, stepping back from them both.

Savage was about to attack me once again, as Maul simply held his hand before his brother. the golden Zabrak looked confused, but, he didn't try to get closer. the red Zabrak walked in my way and stopped at just a few inches from me.

there was something in the way he was looking at me. the worst part was that he knew what he was doing. he knew how his eyes would be able to pierce through my soul.

"stop!" i shouted as i tried to hit him with my lightsaber.

without even realizing it, my weapon was now destroyed. i watched it fall on the ground, in two pieces. Maul smiled at me with an evil look in his eyes, proud to had broken my precious lightsaber.

"no need to yell, my lady." he whispered, as his face was only a few centimetres from mine.


	21. THE BROTHERS OF DATHOMIR

Emilia's pov

i was screwed. Savage was standing a few meters away and Maul was still extremely close to me.

"how do you even dare to come on my planet, after everything!" he shouted while he took a step back.

"you're the one who made me come here." i sighed, looking at my broken weapon.

"i never thought you would have come. i am glad to see that with time, you stopped ignoring people." he said, as i knew he was talking about the multiple times i had ignored him while i was a Padawan.

"i tried to contact you through the Force on every single day. for years, Maul. i spent years trying to find out if you were really dead!" i told him, stepping forward.

"you did?" he mumbled, looking at me.

i nodded while looking directly through his eyes. i tried to find if he was still in there, somewhere. i hoped i would recognize him, but, it seemed like he was gone.

"well you have your answer, now." he replied.

"i do." i said back, lifting up my left hand.

the lightsaber of Savage flew away from his hands, as i grabbed it.

"give it back!" screamed the golden Zabrak.

"impressive." whispered Maul.

i then activated it and fought once again. we were using all the strength we had. we were both trying to bury our memories.

but then, Savage pushed me away with his mind. my head hit a rock behind me and Maul was concentrated as he was walking closer to me.

he was trying to corrupt my mind.

"like when we were younger." i heard him say before i collapsed, letting go of all my resistance.

***

i opened my eyes, realizing i was in a different place than before. i looked around me, only to see that i was in some sort of room with no windows. i was laying on the ground, my back leaned against a wall.

"enjoying the silence, aren't you?" he whispered.

"where am i?" i asked, seeing Maul in the corner of the room, in the dark.

"i made you faint with the Force and i brought you here. it's just a room in the underground of the Nightsisters Temple." he viciously smiled.

i didn't say anything back.

"you broke my lightsaber." i mumbled as i could feel the anger come back inside of me.

"your precious weapon, yes." he whispered.

"where's your brother?" i then asked.

"oh, Savage is busy. it's just you and i." he replied, coming closer to me.

i didn't move. i was not afraid.

"i saw your back, as i grabbed you on my shoulders to bring you here. you have new scars." he told me, as he looked through my soul.

i ignored him.

"who hurt you!?" he screamed with anger, before grabbing my neck with his hand.

his grip was tight. he was angry.

"it's none of your business." i said.

"i can sense your hatred towards me." he whispered to me, close to my ear, not letting go of my neck.

"i could never hate you, Maul." i admitted.

"i still have control." he arrogantly smiled as was standing up in front of me, in the dominant way he would always do.

i rolled my eyes and he slowly hold his hand in front of my face.

"what are you doing?" i brutally asked him.

"you may be stronger than before, but, some things never change." he whispered as he used the Force to get inside of my head.

"don't do it, Maul!" i gasped before i couldn't resist anymore.

it was a memory.

_it was the day i went with the others, on Zygerria. through my mind, Maul saw me get tortured by the sides of Obi-Wan. he saw everything._

"you went back there?" he asked me, while we were back in reality.

i ignored him.

"your Jedi friend dragged you in a stupid plan, and you got hurt!" he shouted, as he stepped back.

"it has nothing to do with him." i defended my old friend.

"Kenobi knows how to piss me off." he whispered with anger.

"stop."

he turned his head to face me again. he was looking at my face as if he was trying to find answers through my eyes.

i knew he had found something.

"you left the Jedi Order for me?" he asked, as he closed his eyes.

"partially, yes." i admitted when i realized that the memory on Zygerria wasn't the only thing he saw in my head.

he opened them back and his look was different. for a moment, i could see he was the same Maul as before.

"why didn't you say anything?" he asked me, as i felt his pain through his broken voice.

"i- i don't know." i told him.

"it would've changed everything, Emilia." he admitted to me, as he stood before me.

i looked up only to see him bend a knee, to be at my height.

i gently pressed my hand on his left cheek as he closed his eyes and he leaned in the palm of my hand. it was a skin-to-skin contact and i knew we both missed it. as much as everything was wrong and different, it was still us two.

"could we leave this room and go for some kind of walk?" i asked him, hoping he would agree.

he simply nodded and got up. i followed him, taking good care of looking around me. as we arrived close to the exit of the temple, Savage appeared in front of me and he blocking my way. Maul, who quickly realized i wasn't following him anymore, turned around to look at us.

"what are you doing with the Jedi?" brutally asked the golden Zabrak.

"she's not a Jedi." he replied.

Savage took his lightsaber as he was ready to literally destroy me, but, Maul came closer. the Dathomir brothers were standing in front of me.

"do no touch her." growled Maul, putting his arm before his brother.

"she's our enemy." he replied.

i looked at them both.

"she's on nobody's side, my brother. now, let me do my things."

Savage looked confused, but, he listened to his older brother as he moved out of my way. me and Maul got out of the Temple and we walked through the mist.

***

"i sense something different inside of you. your mindset has changed." he told me.

"i'm a user of both sides of the Force." i admitted, turning my head a bit to look at him while we walked.

"the legends were true, then." he whispered, taking a look at me from the corner of his eyes.

we stopped walking after a while.

as much as i had trouble to admit it, i knew that the Maul i met when i was younger, was still in there. somewhere underneath all the hatred and the pain.

"what happened to you after Naboo?" i finally asked him.

"i was left for dead by everyone. even my old Master never tried to find me. i was barely still breathing in a dumpster and then i was dropped on Lotho Minor, the Junk World. i spent years trying to survive, fuelled by my hatred for the Jedi and the memories i had of a girl i once knew. i used the Force to construct some kind of legs, which were very uncomfortable. i was losing my mind. and after what seemed like an eternity of pain, my brother found me. he brought me here and the mother of Dathomir brought me back." he quietly sighed.

"the memories of a girl you once knew." i whispered.

"i thought about you on every single day, through the pain and the suffering." he told me.

"Maul, you do know that i never stopped hoping that you could still be out there. i was hoping that this possibility was true."

"and why would you? i killed a friend of yours and now look at me! look what i've become." he growled.

"i know you're still in there. i know that the man i met when we were young and innocent is still somewhere inside of you." i told him, slowly putting my hand on his cheek.

he brutally took my arm with his left hand, but, he didn't move. he left my hand on his cheek while he closed his eyes.

i missed him, i missed him so much.

"i am no longer the one you loved, Emilia." he softly whispered.

"i know you're wrong. i can feel it." i admitted.

he looked at me and i sighed.

"you finally became the one you were always meant to be." he said as he took a deep breath.

"i need you, Maul."


	22. THE CRYSTAL

Emilia's pov

i tried to see the light in his eyes. i tried to find some kind of life through the darkness of his gaze. and there he was, the one i knew before the tragic events on Naboo.

"i know you do." he whispered to me, softly touching my hand.

"i still love you, Maul." i admitted, without even realizing it.

he looked surprised, but, he already knew it.

"i have loved you since the day i saw you, back on Felucia." he said.

i felt the beat of my heart, for the first time in years. i couldn't help myself but to realize how much i had truly missed him.

"i don't know what you guys are doing, but, i do know that clearing up some things doesn't take an hour." said Savage, as he arrived behind Maul.

"we have to go on Ilum, brother. we shall take the girl with us." he replied as he turned to face his brother.

i gave him a confused look, as he simply smiled with the corner of his lips.

Savage nodded and we walked our way back to the Nightsisters Temple. the golden Zabrak was ahead of us, as me and Maul were not far behind him.

"why do you want us to go there?" i asked.

"you need a new lightsaber." he replied.

"there's no place more sacred to the Jedi." i told him.

he nodded, already knowing this fact. i insisted that we would take my ship and we did. as we left Dathomir on our way to the planet of the crystals, Savage sighed behind us. i was sitting in the main pilot seat, Maul was standing up by my side and Savage had his back leaned against the wall. we jumped into hyperspace.

"i still can't understand why we are with a Jedi." he complained.

"she is not a Jedi, Savage!" growled Maul as he pushed his younger brother with his finger.

"can you guys not do this right now." i gasped, not wanting the Mercenary to become a grave for angry brothers.

they both growled at me and i rolled my eyes. they both had tough personalities.

"we're here." i said, as we came back into normal speed.

"i can sense the Jedi Force from here." complained Savage.

"you're always complaining, aren't you?" i asked him as i got up.

he then took a few steps forward and gave me an evil look, as Maul ignored us and left my gunship.

"do you have a problem with that?" he growled.

"stop it already!" shouted Maul from outside.

he took a deep breath and we both left my ship, following the red Zabrak.

"after fourteen years." i whispered as we arrived in front of a wall of ice.

this planet was cold, but it didn't bother me. after all, i had spent years on Hoth, and i was wearing the robe who once belonged to Maul, to keep me warm.

"it's cold here." gasped Savage, as he was behind us.

"will you ever stop acting so picky." growled the one beside me.

"shut it, both of you." i said, as i closed my eyes to concentrate.

i lifted both of my hands before me and used the Force to open the hidden door. i remembered how i had a hard time to do it, when i was eleven years old. but now, it seemed so easy. the wall of ice collapsed, and i could feel the surprise of Savage behind me, and the curiosity of Maul, beside me.

"don't touch anything. we have a certain amount of time before the ice will come back, so we must hurry." i told them, as we took a few steps into the frozen mountain.

they both nodded, amazed by the beauty of the inside of the Crystal Temple.

***

"how do you know which crystal to pick, there are so many of them." gasped Savage, as we were getting deeper and deeper into the cave.

"you just know it, through the Force." i told him.

i knew they both never had to do something like that. simply because a Sith's lightsaber is a weapon made of a corrupted crystal, who once belonged to a Jedi. the Sith had to corrupt a Kyber Crystal, by putting all their pain and hatred inside of it, which would create a red lightsaber. but this wasn't my first time, and even though i had to deal with two immature Zabraks, i was able to focus on my duty.

i turned around as i sensed it and in the middle of a void, there was a blue crystal floating on the top of a rock.

"this one." i whispered.

"blue, again." smiled Maul.

"you don't choose your crystal, it chooses you." i rolled my eyes.

"i know." he replied, putting his hands behind his back.

i looked around, realizing it was too far from me to be able to jump. i how remembered Yoda once told me, when i was younger, you cannot use the Force to bring a crystal to you. you need to go get it yourself.

"you aren't going to make it." said Maul, as he knew i wanted to jump.

"that's why you're going to push me." i told him.

he looked at me with eyes full of confusion.

"we don't have time to waste, Maul. i'll jump, and you'll push me with the Force." i gave him order.

"i'll do it." then said Savage as he pushed his brother aside.

i nodded while Maul still looked confused. i jumped, and i felt the Force push me further. as i almost fell in the void before being able to find a grip on the rock, i stood up and turned around. i sighed when i saw the Dathomir brothers already fighting again.

i ignored them and i kindly took the crystal in my hand. it felt right as i knew it would've.

"i'm going to need you to do it again, Savage. but this time, you have to drag me to you guys." i said as they stopped their argument to look at me.

he nodded and i jumped again. he used the Force to pull me back on their side of the cliff.

"thanks." i told him, as i stood by the sides of the two Zabraks.

he nodded once again and we walked on our way back, to leave this place.

"what the hell!" shouted Maul as i realized he was far behind us.

the ceiling of ice that was over us, collapsed in a second, separating Maul from me and Savage.

"are you alright, brother?" screamed the golden Zabrak.

"of course i am, idiot." he replied, on the other side of the mound of ice who was between us.

"we need to get out of here. i think i know what's happening." i told Savage.

we both lifted our hands in front of us and we concentrated. in a brief moment, we were able to break the ice, only to see Maul come back beside us as if nothing happened.

we started to run without waiting any longer.

"what's that all about?" asked Maul.

"i told you before, this place is one of the most sacred to all Jedi. the Force is strong here and it must have felt the presence of the Dark side." i replied.

we ran for a moment, and when we finally arrived at the exit, it was almost all covered in ice. Maul was the first one to get out, followed by Savage who let himself slip under the wall of ice, that was almost closed. and then, we were separated again.

"Emilia!" screamed Maul, on the other side of the wall.

i could see them, since we were separated by clear ice. i pressed my hand on the wall and Maul did the same from the other side. at this moment, i saw his humanity come back into his eyes. and i couldn't help myself but to smile, with tears of happiness in my eyes, even though i was stuck inside of the frozen mountain.

"we need to get her out of there! come on, Savage." shouted the red Zabrak, while his brother came along his side.

"let yourself go." i whispered to Maul, since i knew it needed a lot of concentration to be able to open the hidden door.

"Savage!" he screamed, as they were both using all the strength they had.

the ice was more than just normal frozen water. it was frozen by the Force. even if it was thin, it needed a lot to be broken.

"i'm doing what i can!" he replied with an aggressive voice.

i was surprised, but, happy to see the wall break into millions of pieces. i received a piece of sharp ice, right on my left cheek and i gasped because of the pain it had given me. i knew i was bleeding, but, i just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"you are hurt." realized Maul.

"ignore it." i told him as we all started to run our way back to my ship.

we left. the Mercenary was in orbite in the emptiness of the galaxy, when i left the control room. i opened the old wooden box that was hidden under my bed and i took the pieces i needed to build a new lightsaber.

"you're bleeding." he said as i looked up, to see Maul.

"i know." i said, sitting on the ground.

"you need to clean the wound." he then said.

"i'll do it later, stop talking."

he gave me an offended look and he sat by my side. i needed to concentrate. Savage was still in the control room, as me and Maul were alone. the pieces started to float in the air, as i was doing my best to build my new weapon. and then, i did it.

"you're good at this." he told me, when we got up.

i held my lightsaber, and smiled. the hilt of my weapon was black, with a simple white line who was circling the button to activate it. the blue light reflected on the face of the man before me and i looked directly through his eyes.

"i know."

he rolled his eyes and we went back into the control room to join his brother.

after a while, we landed on Dathomir.

"hey Savage, thank you for helping me earlier." i told the Zabrak as we got out of my gunship.

"yeah, whatever." he replied, before leaving us.

i looked over my shoulder to face Maul and i stepped closer to him.

"what are you doing?" he asked, as he looked confused.

"stay calm."


	23. THE WEAKNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, there's s short part where there's some kind of mature content or idk.

Emilia's pov

he stayed calm as i told him to be. i took a step forward and lifted my head a bit to softly press my lips against his, as i was on the top of my toes. Maul was way taller than before.

he took a step back, surprised. he looked into my eyes and he left without saying anything.

the day had passed and we were all standing outside, close from the Mercenary. the day had been long and i was tired. plus, the fact that me and Maul didn't speak to each other after he rejected me was secretly affecting me. something felt off about all this.

"i'm going to sleep, i'm exhausted." i sighed.

"sleep will never be enough if it's your soul that's tired." Savage said as me and Maul turned around to face him, both surprised by his words.

it was probably the first time that Savage had spoken wisely.

he gave us a confused look and rolled his eyes before leaving us.

"everything's alright, Maul?" i asked him.

"may i spend the night by your side? it's been a long day and i'm about to rip off the head of Savage." he said.

"well, i'd rather avoid a murder so yes. but, my bed is small. i'm warning you." i told him, as we got into my ship.

"it's not a problem." he whispered.

we went in my gunship and i heard him sighed.

"this bed is actually really small." he gasped.

it was a single bed, for one person. i mean, i was alone since i was around seventeen. we would have to be really close. which didn't really bother me, but, it made years since i had spent a night with him. if i had to be honest, i was somehow nervous about it. 

"if you really want to sleep in my ship, i can spend the night on the ground. it wouldn't be the first time i would sleep on a floor, anyways." i told him.

he shook his head from side to side, denying my words.

"no, you won't sleep on the floor." he said.

i didn't say anything and i started to take off my shoulder pads.

"what are you doing?" he asked me.

"do you think i sleep with my armour?" i asked back, actually wondering.

"i don't know." he replied.

i gave him some kind of confused look and he turned his back on me. i then took off my knee pads, to end up taking off my metallic breastplate. i left everything on the small table beside the bed and when i turned around, i saw his look on my body.

"do they hurt?" he asked me, his eyes full of concernes.

"what?"

he put his hands on my shoulders, turned me so that he would face my back and then, he slowly passed his fingers on my skin. just to feel his touch gave me the chills. he was talking about the new scars that were covering my back.

"they don't hurt anymore." i whispered.

"you are so beautiful." he quietly said, still facing my back.

i lowered my head, looking at the floor. hearing him complimenting me was secretly making me melt. i felt his hand slowly pass from my back to my shoulder and it ended up around my neck. instead of being the violent man he always was, his touch was gentle.

"Maul." i whispered in a quiet voice.

"remember the night we spent on Tatooine?" he asked me, with a deep voice.

"we spent weeks together."

"the night, Em. you know which one i'm talking about." he said, close to my ear.

i nodded, letting him know that i remembered. i would never be able to forget it.

"you're still mine." he growled in my neck.

i closed my eyes. he knew what he was doing. he always did. 

i turned around to face him and he held his hand against my cheek. the Force-wielder then passed his thumb on the new cut i had, not too far from my eye, from the events in the mountain.

"is this one hurting you?" he asked.

"i've been through worst." i told him.

"i know." he whispered when he finally held me against his body.

a silence took over the room and i enjoyed it. it was just me and Maul. to feel him, that close to me, was a relief.

he stepped back and i took all the courage i had inside of me to approach him. he ended up sitting on the edge of my bed. i was standing up between his knees when i leaned to kiss him, once again. he didn't reject me, not this time. he was liking it as much as i was. i had no idea where this was going, but, i was enjoying the moment.

"you know i can't, Emilia." he groaned when i kissed his neck.

i could hear that he felt bad through his voice.

"i don't care." i replied.

i knew what he was talking about and i really didn't care. i didn't care if he had metallic legs now or if he couldn't do some specific acts. i just wanted to feel him close to me.

"you know what you're doing." he sighed as he got up.

he pushed me on my bed, taking good care not to hurt me as he got on top of me. i passed my hands on his chest. his skin was soft, and yet, had a rough past that left him with many scars, emotional and physical.

i missed the feeling of touching his skin.

without having a chance to realize it, my clothes were on the floor. i felt vulnerable, but with Maul, i knew it was worth it.

he kissed my neck, moving his lips down to touch every bit of my body. it was intense, it had always been between us. when i felt him bite the skin of my neck, i couldn't help myself but to moan.

"did i hurt you?" he asked, as he looked at me with concern.

i could see through his eyes that i was his weakness. i was Maul's soft spot.

"no." i whispered.

"good." he said, putting his hand around my neck.

his grip was tight but gentle. i felt him slowly moving his hand down my body as we kissed more intensely. he started to caress my hips, and then, he slipped one finger inside of me. i moaned once again against his lips, and, i could feel his smile through our kiss. it was different than when we were on Tatooine, but, it was more passionate.

we were enjoying every second of it because we both had a lesson when we were younger : every moment together could've been our last.

"don't move too much." he rumbled close to my ear, as he used the Force to keep my legs down

i couldn't resist him and he was aware of it. he then added a finger and smiled against my skin.

"i never thought i'd see you again, Maul." i sighed between our breaths.

"now you have me." he groaned.

when i felt he had stopped using the Force, without waiting any longer, i ended up on top of him. it was my turn.

"what are you doing?" he asked me as i kissed his neck.

i ignored him.

he roared when i kissed his skin more intensely. i knew that even if things were different now, i could still make him feel good. my hand passed by his neck, to caress his cheek while i kissed his lips once again. Maul's breath was heavy, and, so was mine. he didn't wait a second to put his fingers back inside of me while i was still straddling his hips.

we were each other's weakness since the day we met.

basically, since we were just two lost kids.

***

without realizing it, i had spent weeks with the brothers. maybe even months. i got to know a lot more about Savage and he was finally starting to accept me, which felt nice because he had an immature soul that knew how to make us laugh without even trying. even though i had spent months with them both, me and Maul were trying not to show our affection around Savage. not a single day would pass that the brothers wouldn't fight over stupid stuff, but, i had nothing to worry about. i knew how on the other side of the galaxy, the Jedi were dealing with other stuff. still, i was glad that they didn't have to deal with Maul, since he was with me.

but, the day had come where i sensed that something wasn't right. somewhere in the galaxy, someone was hopeless.

"i need to go." i said while me and Maul were walking outside.

"why?" he asked me.

"someone needs me. i can feel it." i told him.

"well then, be safe and don't get killed." he replied, softly pressing his lips on my forehead.

"i'm hard to kill." i whispered as i got into my ship.

i looked over my shoulder to see him before i'd leave.

"i know." he softly said before i closed the door of the Mercenary.

i left Dathomir.


	24. THE DEATH WATCH

Third person's pov

when she flew away from the planet, Savage came to see his brother who was still looking at the dark sky over his head.

"i like her. she's reckless." admitted the golden Zabrak.

"oh that, she is. i'm glad that you ended up accepting her." replied Maul.

they started to walk their way to the Temple.

"you have a thing with her, right?" asked Savage.

"yes, my brother. we always had something." sighed Maul as he looked at the sky one more time.

"and what does she think of me?" wondered the golden Zabrak.

"she likes you even if she thinks your an idiot." answered Maul while he looked at his brother by the corner of his eyes.

his brother rolled his eyes and an arrogant smile appeared on Maul's lips.

"i think the same way." whispered the red Zabrak, who was trying to provoke the other.

Savage violently turned around to look at Maul and they started to fight. as always, the one with the metallic legs defeated his brother and smiled as he was standing by the side of his blood relative.

"down for some chaos, my brother?" growled Maul.

"obviously." than viciously smiled Savage.

as soon as Emilia got out of her gunship, she sensed a familiar presence. even if she was busy, she sensed that the two Zabraks were already causing trouble somewhere in the galaxy. which made her sigh while she landed on the planet of Duro.

Emilia lifted her head up and she couldn't believe it. he was right there.

"Cad?"

"i've been looking for you. i was starting to believe i would never find you." he arrogantly smiled.

"i sensed someone was in despair. i'm not surprised it's you. what do you want?" she asked him when she activated her lightsaber as he got angry because of her words.

Cad Bane was a bounty hunter and he was the best, but, he was a jerk.

"i haven't forget, Emilia. a few months ago, you killed the man i was looking for." he growled.

"i helped the person he was about to hurt." the girl sighed.

"yes, you did. but, the man's head had a good price. i'm here to get revenge." he smiled at her.

Cad always had a big ego.

"you can try." she smiled back, knowing that she was about to have fun.

***

while the Gray Jedi was fighting against the bounty hunter, Maul and Savage were lost in the middle of no where. they were both hurt.

Savage had lost an arm because of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Maul had trouble walking because of shot he received on one of his legs, by the pirate Hondo Ohnaka.

the brothers were craving violence and revenge, for everything.

on her side, Emilia had once again, defeat the hunter. he was angry and hurt.

"i don't want to kill you, Cad. you're a good bounty hunter and even though you're an horrible person, you're ambitious and i like it." she said to the man who was laying on the ground.

"i hate you." he whispered.

"i know you do, but hey, don't ever try to kill me again." she replied before she left him behind.

Emilia went into her gunship and took a deep breath. she was amazed by how much Cad Bane was holding grudges for pointless reasons.

days after, the girl decided to go on Mandalore. something felt off and she needed to find out what it was.

the brothers were also on Mandalore, many days before her. they were found by the Death Watch group. they had given Savage a new robotic arm and Maul a new pair of mechanic legs who looked more realistic than his old ones. he was wearing dark grey pants with some metallic boots. due to his presence, Maul got informed that Satine had called her personal Jedi, just like he expected her to. he was glad about it. he knew Kenobi would come alone and that's exactly what the Jedi did.

"you have once again, some new legs." said Obi-Wan, when he arrived in the throne room of Mandalore.

"Kenobi." growled Maul.

Savage was behind his brother, his back against the wall.

the Jedi gasped when he saw Satine being strangled with the Force used by Maul's mind.

"i never planned on killing you, but, i will make you share my pain, Kenobi." then said Maul, when the Jedi fell on his knees.

even a blind could've seen the love Obi-Wan had for the duchess. Maul was disgusted by the fact that he had been able to stay in the Order even if he broke the legendary Jedi Code. he kept thinking about Emilia - who couldn't live with herself after she faced her attachments - and it was simply feeding his hatred against the Jedi.

the moment was full of darkness as Maul killed Satine in front of Obi-Wan. the Zabrak wanted revenge and he was finally getting it.

Kenobi got imprisoned, but then, he got saved by the Mandalorians who chose not to follow Maul's lead. he was able to leave Mandalore with the help of Bo-Katan and her colleagues while he was haunted by the last breath of the one he loved.

Emilia's pov 

when i finally arrived to Mandalore, i landed in the main hangar.

i knew Maul and Savage were here. i sensed their presence and as soon as i got out of my gunship, i was surrounded by Mandalorians who were pointing their guns at me.

"don't shoot her. she's with us." growled the golden Zabrak when he arrived by my side.

they lowered their weapons and i followed him. something wasn't right.

"what's that all about?" i asked.

"Maul's in control now. the Death Watch group is under his orders." he replied.

"i see." i whispered.

i felt a lot of darkness around us. we arrived in the throne room, where i saw him looking through a big window.

"what's going on?" i asked him as i got by his side.

"Sidious is coming soon, i can feel it." he told me.

"please tell me that you don't plan on facing him." i told him.

"that's exactly what i'm going to do and you two are going to help me." he confirmed when he turned around to look at me and his brother.

Savage nodded, but, i hesitated. i knew Maul wanted revenge for everything he had to go through like being tortured and cast aside by his old Master, but, Sidious was known for his strength. without an identity, he was setting conflict and chaos across the whole galaxy.

i decided to join them. maybe we had a chance to defeat him. plus, a maybe was enough to convince me to fight by the sides of the two brothers i cared so much about. 

"she'll need a new armour." then said Maul, while he gave a look to the Death Watch group behind us.

they all nodded and left. my armour was in fact very damaged from the fight i had with Cad Bane.

while we were standing in the throne room, he explained to me what they've been through since the last time we saw each other.

Savage needed a new arm because of Kenobi and Maul needed new legs because of Hondo.

we talked for about an hour until the Death Watch members came back with an armour.

"i can't wear this. i'm not from Mandalore." i said when i saw the Mandalorian armour made of white painted iron.

the man in front of me looked at Maul and i got confused.

"you know how you weren't born on Zygerria." Maul told me.

"i know i'm not from there, but, what does it have to do with anything?" i asked him.

i always knew i wasn't born on Zygerria, but, i never knew where i was truly from. that's why i had always considered myself as a nobody. i had no origins, no identity. i had nothing.

"well, we did our own research when we got here the other day." then replied Savage.

i gave the brothers a confused look, when Maul approached me.

"you deserve a Mandalorian armour because you were born here, Em. your parents took you to Zygerria when you were just a kid, but, this is your home." he whispered close to my ear.

i froze. i was in shock.

i was from Mandalore.


	25. THE REVENGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains some "mature" stuff.

Emilia's pov

i couldn't believe it. i always thought i was born on some random planet, but, Mandalore was something else. even though i was trying to find a mistake in all of this, somewhere inside of me, i knew it was true.

"a Mandalorian deserves an armour of her image." then said the man who was holding the metallic armour.

i took it and left. i was in a royal room of the palace when i took off my old pads. i kept my black clothes underneath the new armour i was now wearing. when i turned around, i saw a bunch of papers on the bed behind me.

i sat down and read those pages. it was from the archives of Mandalore. it was like some kind of birth certificate or i don't know, but, it explained everything. it confirmed that i was not a nobody.

i was a Mandalorian.

"feels weird to know the truth about yourself, doesn't it?"

"it does." i whispered without looking by my side, knowing that Maul had his back against the wall.

"it fits you better than a Jedi robe, let me tell you that." he silently laughed.

"you know that even if i wear this armour and i use blasters, i won't let go of my lightsaber." i said as i rolled my eyes.

"trust me, i know. by the way, you forgot this in the throne room." he then said when he came closer, with a jetpack and a helmet.

"i always hated helmets." i gasped.

"leave it in your precious Mercenary, but, the jetpack is very useful." he said back as i nodded.

i turned my back on him while he locked the jetpack on my armour. he took my old belt who was on the bed and i couldn't help myself but to smile while he was putting it around my waist.

"i missed you while you were gone." he replied, when i turned around to face him.

"i missed you too, Maul." i whispered while i took my lightsaber to put it back on my belt.

i calmly pressed my hand on his cheek while he slowly pressed his lips against mine. we enjoyed this moment before leaving the room, which was Maul's.

we arrived in the throne room and when i stood beside Savage, i knew it was the calm before the storm.

i could already feel the disturbance in the Force when we saw a black ship landing next to mine, through the huge windows of the room.

"it's Sidious." i gasped.

"exactly what i wanted." silently replied Maul as he pressed his hand on my right shoulder.

"are you sure this is a good idea?" i asked him.

"it's not a good idea, but, we have you now. it makes a big difference." answered the golden Zabrak.

Savage then put his hand on my left shoulder and i subtly smiled. it was me and the Brothers of Dathomir. we were a team.

***

"Maul!" i shouted when Sidious pushed him on a wall with the Force.

he was unconscious.

"Savage hold on!" i screamed, while i was trying to wake Maul up.

he nodded and fought the best he could against the Sith Lord.

"please wake up." i whispered as i panicked.

Maul finally got up and when we both turned around. we were horrified.

Sidious stabbed Savage with his two lightsabers and even though we couldn't see his face because of his robe, i knew he was smiling at the fact that the golden Zabrak was slowly dying.

"brother!" gasped Maul.

he started to fight against Sidious, while i ran to the one who was laying on the floor.

"Savage." i mumbled when i got closer to him.

"you- you're his weakness, Emilia." he struggled to say.

i took his hand and closed my eyes.

"but, you give him strength." he finished.

i gave one last look at Savage before he closed his eyes. i stood up and joined Maul in the fight, before he went to see his brother, one last time.

i couldn't hear what they were saying, but, i felt the anger drowning Maul when i knew Savage was definitely gone.

the red Zabrak got up as i was trying to fight Sidious.

Maul arrived by my side and pushed me away when he grabbed the darksaber he had with him since he had killed the Death Watch leader, days before. i was laying on the floor, looking at the fight against an old Master and his forgotten Apprentice.

my heart shattered when Sidious used the Force to push Maul against the floor. the Sith Lord used the powers of the Dark side to electrocute the Zabrak, who was begging for mercy.

it was the first time i had ever seen Maul like that. it was hurting me to see him suffer.

i got up and since i was in the back of Sidious, i approached him from behind.

"don't worry. i'm not going to kill you." whispered the Sith Lord as he continued to hurt Maul.

i took all the courage i had and i tried to stab him in his back, but, he turned around and choked me with the Force.

"don't hurt her!" shouted Maul, who was still laying on the floor, submerged by his lost of strength.

"you are the Gray Jedi that confirmed the legends. you are the subject of many conversations." growled Sidious as he started to electrocute me.

i looked over the shoulders of the man before me, only to see the horrified look on the face of Maul, who wasn't able to get up. it was like if the man who was choking me, was also digging through my mind. he was strong with the Dark side, stronger than i thought he was.

"you are also a Mandalorian. a forbidden Jedi with an important identity. impressive. i sense a lot of power inside of you." then mumbled Darth Sidious.

"you know nothing about me." i whispered underneath the pain.

"you would be surprised by how much i actually know you, innocent girl." he replied as he smiled.

something wasn't right. his presence was familiar as much as his voice, but deep down, i knew how i never met him before. this Sith Lord was a mystery.

he violently pushed me against a wall with the Force and then, nothing. i was unconscious.

***

i woke up in a bed and i realized i was in Maul's room.

"you finally woke up." he whispered to me, standing next to the door.

my body was in pain, but, i got up and approached him.

"be careful, Em. you're hurt."

"i don't care." i mumbled before hugging him.

i couldn't believe that Savage was gone. we were innocent to believe that we could've defeat Darth Sidious.

"you're the only one i have left." he gasped before i could feel him hugging me tighter against his body.

"i won't leave you, Maul." i softly told him.

he took a step back and i couldn't help myself but to wonder why the Sith Lord was here.

"why did Sidious showed up?" i asked him.

he shook his head as if he didn't want to tell me. i looked him more seriously and he took a deep breath.

"i captured the duchess to get Kenobi's attention and it worked. i killed her in front of his eyes, which also dragged the attention of my old Master. the Death Watch betrayed me and their leader, Pre Vizsla, tried to kill me so i defended myself. i killed him and took the lead along with the darksaber. a few members of the group followed me and decided to be on my side. we both know the story goes after that." he admitted.

"you killed Satine?" i gasped.

"i got a part of the revenge i wanted." he growled.

"Maul, this isn't some kind of game! you killed an innocent just to hurt Kenobi's feelings." i shouted.

i was shocked. i had never met her, but, i knew she was a good person. she didn't deserve to die. the death of Satine was the reason Darth Sidious showed up in the first place.

"you don't understand!" he said as i turned my back on him.

"i understand that you want revenge! as much as i respect Obi-Wan, i can understand your need, but, this isn't a good way to get it! you can't just run around and kill people because you hate someone!" i aggressively said when i turned around to face him again.

"you don't get it, Emilia." he whispered to me.

we were both angry.

"yes i can, Maul. i had the chance to get my revenge when i went back on Zygerria, but, i came back to reality and i realized that it wasn't the good choice to make." i told him.

"i'll make you understand." he growled when he took my arm.

"what are you doing?" i brutally asked him while he tightened his grip around my wrist.

"we have something to do." he then replied when we left the room.

***

"put your helmet on." he then gave me order before we got out of my ship.

"i hate helmets." i silently complained.

"stop acting like a child. put your helmet on and i'll show you what you're missing." he replied.

i rolled my eyes and wore the iron helmet.

"you're a user of both sides of the Force, but, you have something left to learn about the Dark one." he told me when he took my arm to drag me out of my gunship.

"Maul, why are we on Zygerria?" i gasped under my helmet.

he didn't answer. he made me follow him around the city, under everyone's eyes. when we arrived to the bunkers of the slaves, my heart shattered to see that even if the Jedi would try to save them all, slavery could never truly disappear.

Maul pushed me down the bunker and then jumped to join me. when i got up and turned around, i was speechless.

"you guys aren't allowed here!" screamed the Zygerrian in front of us.

he was alone, fixing some chains on the ground. when i saw his eyes, my hatred became stronger than ever before. he was right there and i could end it. Kenobi wasn't here to stop me this time.

"you know why i brought you here, now." he whispered behind my ear.

Maul knew that i wanted to do it. he knew that just by bringing me here, it would wake up all the pain i was keeping inside of me. then, i heard the voice of Yoda in my head, who used to tell me that i needed to find the perfect balance between the light and the darkness. Maul knew that i was more on the Light side of the Force than the Dark one. he knew i needed to get closer than that.

"use your anger." then told me the Zabrak behind me.

i took off my helmet and he looked horrified.

"Darth Maul and Emilia." he mumbled in fear.

i stepped forward and he backed off.

"what do you want?" gasped the Zygerrian when i dropped my helmet on the ground.

"i'm here to finish what i started." i whispered when i lifted up my left hand.

i started to choke him with the Force. i couldn't control myself. i wanted him to suffer like i suffered. i wanted him to pay for what he made me go through and for what he had made every other slave go through. maybe it wasn't certified as a good act, but, he deserved it.

"good." viciously smiled Maul.

i couldn't concentrate on anything else but my hatred for the one i was hurting right now. Yoda wanted me to find the perfect balance and that's what i was doing. i had never been this close from the Dark side and even if what i was doing was awful, it felt right. i had no regrets. it was the good choice to make, actually. it didn't felt wrong. the only thing i had left to learn about the Dark side of the Force was revenge.

i needed a taste of this feeling. i didn't want to admit it to myself, but deep down inside of me, i was more than glad that we were here. i wanted this.

"think about everything he did to you. you suffered for years because of him. make him feel your pain." mumbled Maul, who knew my past because of our connection.

the Zygerrian was struggling to breath when i brutally pushed him against the wall behind him. the wall itself cracked when his body collapsed on it.

"pl- please." he hardly whispered when i got closer to him.

"he showed no mercy when you were young. don't give him that privilege." growled Maul.

i started to choke him more intensely as i wanted him to pay for his actions.

"don't do it too fast, he doesn't deserve a quick death and we both know it."

i knew he didn't. he deserved to feel the pain for longer than that. i took a knife that was attached to my belt and i stabbed him in the chest, in a way that it wouldn't kill him.

i heard Maul gasp behind me. he wasn't expecting that, but, i had so much anger inside of me. the pain that i kept inside for my whole life was finally showing up.

after a moment, i turned around to see Maul nod at me. it was time. i choked the Zygerrian more violently with the Force than i ever did before and i took my lightsaber.

"i never forget the face of a man i who once tortured me." i whispered when i stabbed him with my weapon, knowing that he would get the reference about the time where he told me these exact same words in his way.

the look in his eyes made me want to scream. i was angry that such a bad person would beg me for mercy. he deserved to die.

i took my knife out his chest before i stepped back to put my lightsaber on my belt.

"you did great." said Maul.

he looked surprised. it was the first time he saw me kil someone. i could still hear his voice in my head from when we were just teenagers, telling me that i would never kill anyone because i was too weak.

"you understand my choices, now that you got your revenge." he told me when i took my helmet.

"i understand, but, i still think that killing Satine was a bad decision." i sighed.

"you would've preferred me to kill Kenobi?" he asked when we got out of the bunker.

"no, but, it would've been more fair if you at least tried to." i replied, knowing that Obi-Wan was a good warrior.

he growled at me when i used my jetpack to get back to the Mercenary. he joined me a few moments after and he sat by my side, without saying anything.

we went back on Mandalore as we used the light speed. i left my helmet in my ship and as soon as we arrived in the palace, i washed my armour who was covered in blood.

i couldn't help myself but to sigh when i looked at the window who was covered by a painting of Satine Kryze.

"i'm sorry." i whispered while looking at the piece of art in front of me.

***

a few days had passed and even if we were always in the same building, me and Maul weren't talking to each other. i was avoiding him. i needed to clear my mind, but when i saw him look at me from the throne, i decided to go see him. he turned his back on me as soon as i took a few steps closer.

i went by Maul's sides when he was walking his way to the door in front of him and for the first time in days, i spoke to him.

"i sincerely hope this wasn't Satine's room." i mumbled.

for the past few days, i had been sleeping in the Mercenary to avoid every contact with him.

"don't worry, dear. it was an unused room." he replied when he sat on the edge of the huge bed.

"your new legs are more realistic, by the way." i told him when i started to take off my armour.

"i can feel them. i missed it." he admitted when i took off my boots.

"i imagine."

i stood up in front of him when i gently held his face between my hands.

"are you okay, Maul?" i asked him, imagining he would understand that i was talking about everything that happened a few days ago.

"i'm holding on." he whispered.

i hugged him against my body. i could feel his pain about the death of his brother and as much as i knew that he was glad of what i had did on Zygerria, i sensed some kind of culpability through his mind.

"you do know that you didn't force me to kill him, right?" i asked him.

he knew i was talking about the Zygerrian. he also figured i was aware that he felt guilty for bringing me back there.

"i brought you there and you didn't want to do it. it was a bad decision." he sighed.

"Maul, you gave me the gun, but, i'm the one who pulled the trigger." i told him as a metaphor.

he shook his head from side to side.

"i wanted it and i needed it." i said back.

he lifted his head up to dive his eyes into mine. i stepped back when he got up.

"Maul." i mumbled between my lips before he pressed me against the wall.

i could sense that he was haunted by a lot of things. he had a lot of anger inside of him and somehow, i wanted him to let it out. i wanted to help him. Maul was a mystery i wanted to solve since i was just a Padawan.

"let go of your emotions." i whispered when he slowly surrounded my neck with his hand.

his grip was gentle, but then, it became tighter.

"i might hurt you and i don't want that." he told me.

"let yourself go." i softly mumbled against his ear.

"i have so much anger inside of me."

i knew it was because of everything. not just because of his brother's death. it was about everything. Maul was tormented and damaged.

"then let it out."

"oh, i will." he smiled against the skin of my collarbone.

i knew Maul would be able to release his anger without hurting me.

i ended up naked fast enough and he was touching every bit of my skin with his hands. he pressed his lips against mine before he pushed me on the bed. i was curious to see how far we could go and i sincerely got surprised when he took off the grey pants he was wearing.

"don't give me that look." he mumbled when he rolled his eyes.

"can you feel anything?" i asked, without being able to keep my curiosity to myself.

"i have control of it and i can feel everything, but it's not for reproduction." he quietly growled as he looked on the floor.

"Maul, it's completely fine." i said when i took his arm to bring him forward.

actually, i wasn't that surprised. when we looked at the universe we lived in, we quickly realized anything was possible.

he was standing in front of me while i was sitting on the edge of the bed. i slowly kissed every bit of his skin before i dragged him on the bed, by my side.

"you make me lose my mind." he whispered to me.

"if only you knew." i replied when he leaned over me.

***

while my lips were pressed against his, i felt his fingers inside of me and i couldn't help myself but to silently moan.

"let it out." he gave me order before i could feel his left hand around my neck.

"M-Maul." i sighed between our heavy breaths.

he looked at me with his dark eyes and he kissed me, once again. i felt his teeth biting my lips as i moaned against his smile. i knew he liked the control he had over me and i liked it too. Maul was dominant.

"you belong to me, Emilia." he growled before i felt him slip inside of me.

it felt so good and he was aware of my pleasure. he kissed my lips before he took my waist and turned me so that he would face my back. he slowly passed his fingers on my scars, as if he would never get over the fact that i survived so many years of torture.

he came back to reality as he pushed himself back inside of me and i couldn't help myself but to let a quiet scream slip through my lips.

"shit! are you hurt?" he asked me with a voice full of concerns.

i simply shook my head from side to side, unable to say anything. it was hurting me, but, the pain quickly turned into pleasure.

he knew what he was doing when he pushed deeper as his grip was tight against my waist.

"you're so good." he sighed.

i knew he was evacuating his anger and i was glad to help him. he groaned when i intensely curved my back to give him more dominance than he already had over me. his hands were still brutally grabbing my hips and pushing himself deeper inside of me.

i couldn't stop moaning. he was amazing.

"Maul." i sighed.

"what?" he asked, not letting go of my body.

"stop." i got able to say underneath my breath.

he got out and i pushed him under me. he smiled when he realized i wanted more. i wanted way more than that.

he had his back leaned against the pillows and i sat over him, to slowly let him come back inside of me. it was massive and he knew i was enjoying every inch of it.

he grabbed my waist and pushed deeper while i was still on top of him.

"fuck." he groaned when i continued to move on his length.

he slowly pressed his lips against my collarbone, before biting my skin. we were both letting ourselves go. when he leaned his head back, i knew he had left me a dark red mark on my skin and i smiled. his golden gaze was looking through my grey eyes when i made him sighed once more.

he pushed me on the side before he leaned over me.

"you like that?" he whispered in my ear.

"you know i love it, Maul." i mumbled the best i could.

he was driving me crazy. our love was so pure, and yet, so intense.

he came deeper inside of me when he grabbed my neck once again. his grip was tight and he smiled against my lips before biting me. he kept on pushing harder, faster and deeper as our breaths were louder than ever.

the night lasted long, like we wanted it to.


	26. THE OTHER PADAWAN

Emilia's pov

a few weeks had passed, maybe even months, where it was just me and Maul.

it was early in the morning when i woke up, panicked.

"is everything alright?" asked the man who had just woke up beside me, with a sleepy voice.

"i need to go." i replied as i got up and i quickly started to put on my armour.

"wait, why?" he asked me as he got out of the bed.

"i just need to go." i mumbled.

i walked to the door of the room and he stood before me, blocking the way.

"i really need to leave, Maul."

"i'll let you go, but you need to tell me what's going on." he calmly said before putting his hand on my shoulder.

i looked in his eyes.

"someone's in danger." i replied.

"you can sense it?" he asked me.

i nodded. as soon as i woke up, i felt that someone was in grave danger. i couldn't wait any longer.

"be careful, Em." he then said while he moved away from the exit.

"i can tell you the same thing, Maul." i smiled at him, as we both knew how good he was to get himself into trouble.

he nodded with a smile on the corner of his lips and i left the palace. i started the engine of my gunship and i left Mandalore. i had to follow my feeling and when i came back from the light speed, i was surprised to see the planet of Florrum. as soon as i landed, i felt a familiar presence. a presence i haven't felt in months, maybe even more than a year.

Florrum was the planet of the pirate group of Hondo. although i was able to be subtle, i had to be careful to not be seen. i wasn't in the mood to deal with pirates.

i decided to put on my helmet, as i left my ship. i walked for little moment before i saw the base of the pirates. i sighed when i realized the feeling i had was coming from here. someone was trapped in there. as much as i didn't want to deal with pirates, i had too.

i made my way through the base quite easily. no one saw me and that was a good thing. i was silently walking through the hallways of the base when i felt the presence once again. i kept my helmet on and i stopped walking, only to find Ahsoka laying on the floor, behind some metal bars.

"the pirates teamed up with the Mandalorians, how great." she gasped when she saw me.

"i'm here to rescue you, follow me." i whispered when i took my lightsaber to break the bars.

"you're a Jedi? who are you?" she asked.

i knew that with my helmet she wasn't able to recognize my voice, but it was not a good moment for a reunion. so i kept it on and i stayed silent. i simply took her hand and we started to run through the hallways.

when we arrived outside, we got surrounded and i couldn't help myself but to sigh.

"she's getting away!" screamed one of the pirates.

then, i saw no one else than the famous Hondo Ohnaka turn around with anger in his face.

"little Ahsoka, where do you think you're going?" he asked when he got closer to her.

"i am taking her with me." i told him.

"may i ask, who are you?" he asked me.

i took off my helmet just to see the surprise on Ahsoka's face when she looked at me.

"oh, i heard a lot of stories about you." he smiled with arrogance.

"may i ask, what kind of stories you've heard?" i then said, walking closer to him.

"i told him a lot of things and let me tell you that i'm not quite happy to see you." then sighed a voice behind us.

i turned around to see Cad Bane, looking up before shaking his head from side to side and going by Hondo's side.

"all the pleasure is mine, Cad." i replied with an arrogant smile.

this was a mess, but, Ahsoka needed me and i wouldn't let her down.

"Hondo Ohnaka with Cad Bane, what a perfect team. almost as great as Jango Fett before he lost his head." i told them when they looked at me and the Padawan, offended that i had just compared them both to a man who fought all alone against many people a few years ago.

as much as they were idiots, these two were actually amazing scavengers. they were the kind of people that you loved to hate.

"as much as i hate to admit it, it needs a lot of man to be able to capture a Jedi." then sighed Cad before giving a look at the girl beside me.

"and as much as i hate to tell you this, i love the Force-users. they never fail to impress me!" laughed Hondo with his hands on his waist.

"oh Ahsoka, what kind of mess have you put yourself into?" i whispered in silence.

she looked down and i looked at the boys, once again.

without waiting any longer, they all took their blasters and they started to shoot at us.

"i'll cover you, run!" i gave order to the teenager beside me.

she nodded and started to run. without even having to move, their shots missed me while i had time to put my helmet back on my head. i shook my head from side to side before i initiated my blue weapon. i reflected the bolts of the blasters and i waved my hand at Cad, who gave me an angry look.

he got me with one of his shots and i got surprised to see that it didn't hurt me. my armour was amazing.

"i guess you were glad to shoot Maul's leg, am i right?" i told Hondo when he shot at me.

"i was honoured." he smiled when i reflected his bolt.

"until then, my friends." i told them before i threw a fire grenade in their direction.

they all ran away while i started to run in the opposite way to join Ahsoka, who was standing next to my gunship. we left this planet as soon as we got into the Mercenary.

***

"what were you doing on Florrum?" i asked her as i took off my helmet.

"you're a Mandalorian?" she asked me, ignoring my question.

"it's a long story. now tell me, what kind of mess have you brought yourself into?"

"it's complicated." she whispered.

"just like Anakin, you know how to get yourself in some kind of situations." i sighed when i leaned my back against the wall.

she seemed exhausted and just by the way she looked at me, i knew something wasn't right about all this. something felt off.

we didn't talk that much while we were flying around the galaxy, but, i had to take her back to Coruscant. i had to take her back to the Jedi and sincerely, i didn't really want to go back there.

"i'm going to take you back to the Jedi Temple, they must be worried sick." i told her before she got up from her seat.

"i can't go back there!" she gasped.

"what's going on, Ahsoka?" i asked her.

she looked petrified and panicked. i calmly pressed my hand on her shoulder, to let her know that she could talk to me. she looked down before diving her look into my eyes.

"i left the Jedi Order." she admitted.

"did something happened?" i asked her, in shock.

"Barriss, who was another Padawan. that's what happened. she was my friend since we were kids and she betrayed me. she turned to the Dark side and she figured a way to make me guilty for multiple crimes around the Republic. the Council believed i was guilty and they expelled me from the Order. when they found out i was being framed, they acted like nothing happened. they wanted me to go back with them, but i realized that they never trusted me! Padmé tried to help me, but for the first time, her voice didn't make any difference. Anakin was the only Jedi to defend me. even Obi-Wan was suspicious about me! they all let me down." she admitted, tears in her eyes.

i was shattered to hear this. Ahsoka was a powerful girl with a great future ahead of her and it got taken away from her for some nonsense events.

"i know how you feel, but, don't forget that Skylwalker and Kenobi are not the Jedi Council. even if they're a part of it, them and the Council are two different things. i know that deep down inside of them, they knew it wasn't you who did the things you got blamed for. trust me, they are very different from the rest of the Jedi." i told her when i lifted her head up, my hand under her chin.

a tear rolled down on her cheek as she sighed.

"i know, i simply couldn't stay there. it didn't felt right." she whispered.

"i get it." i said.

we sat back into our seats and she held her head in her hands.

"when did it happened?" i asked.

"about a year ago."

"why were you on Florrum?" i then asked her, after a short silence.

"i was looking for you. i've been looking for you for months." she told me.

"why?"

"because i knew you could help me. i knew you could understand me."

i nodded because she was right. i understood her and i knew how she felt in all of this.

"so, you're a Mandalorian now?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"it's also kind of complicated. i went on Mandalore a few months ago and i found out that i was actually born there. i got taken away when i was just a kid, but, Mandalore is my home." i replied, taking a look at the girl beside me.

"fascinating." she told me, with her eyes full of curiosity.

"when you left, was R7 okay?" i asked her.

"he was fine, he understood and he told me that he was hoping we would see each other again." she replied.

i nodded. i knew how R7 was only a droid, and yet, he was a good friend.

"i'll be right back." i told her when my transmitter started to flash.

i went in the cabin beside the control room and activated the call.

"is everything alright?" he asked me.

"i'm fine. i got surrounded by pirates and i saved someone. i might have to stay with her for a few weeks, she's not doing so well and i'll bring her back to her home." i told him, not wanting to talk about Ahsoka's situation.

he simply agreed to my decision and we ended our call. i got back into the control room and i gave a perplexed look at the girl before me.

"were you talking with Darth Maul? that was his voice!" she gasped, in shock.

"it's just Maul, but yes." i told her as i sat back in the driver's seat.

"why would you talk to him? he's a Sith and he killed many people!" she said.

"i know Ahsoka, i know. i don't necessarily agree with all of his decisions, but, it's a complex situation." i replied.

she stood up and she took my face between her hands. i was confused as she looked intensely through my eyes.

"he's the other reason why you left the Jedi when you were younger! i can't believe it!" she wheezed with her eyes wide opened.

i ignored her words and stayed still as my face was still in her hands. Ahsoka was younger than me and yet, at this moment, i felt like she was trying to give me some kind of life lesson.

"he killed the duchess Satine, the Master of Obi-Wan and many other people!"

"like i said, it's a complex situation, Ahsoka." i told her when i turned my head to look at the stars in front of us.

"i don't agree with this complex situation, but, i'm not in place to tell you what to do. anyways, who am i to talk? i teamed up with Ventress while i tried to prove my innocence to the Council. be careful, please. that's all i'm asking." she said when she insisted on the word, complex.

"don't worry." i replied when i couldn't help myself but to be shocked by the fact that Ahsoka had associated with Ventress.

i couldn't blame her, though. i was with Maul, after all.

***

many days had passed where i was still with the other Padawan. we got to know a lot about each other and as i always thought, Ahsoka was a unique soul. she was reckless and stronger than the last time i saw her, more than a year ago. she was mature and curious, but, she was also exhausted. the fifteen years old girl was curious about the connection i had with the Force and with time, i had started to teach her to have a bigger control of herself.

she wasn't my Apprentice or anything like that, she was just amazed by my wisdom and she wanted to learn more about everything. so i taught her how to be closer with the Force because a powerful Force-user never needed a lightsaber to be strong. and, in such a short time, we had became closer than i could've ever imagine. she needed someone in times like these and i was there for her. i also realized how much she had grown up. she was always mature for her age, but, she wasn't the kid she was a year ago. she had changed a lot.

we had landed on Alderaan for about a week ago and we were just walking around in the forest when she loudly sighed.

"are you okay?" i asked her.

"does it ever gets better or we just get used to it?" she asked, her eyes full of tears.

"it gets better, i promise." i replied.

she looked down and couldn't hold her tears anymore. i knew what she was going through. Ahsoka had to hold a lot of her emotions inside of her and i understood.

she had always been treated like a kid by the Council, but, they expected her to behave like an adult.

"one day, your life is going to flash before your eyes. so make it worth watching, Ahsoka." i told her as she looked at me the same way she used to when she was younger.

i could see the admiration in her bright blue eyes and she wiped her tears. i didn't hesitate long before kindly hugging her against me. i knew she needed it and i needed it too, as well.

"stay with me for a while and stop worrying about everything. give yourself a break. after all, we're just on a flying rock in the middle of the galaxy." i whispered when i put my chin on the top of her head.

she held me a little tighter and i knew that something great had been created between the young girl and me. we had an unexpected bond, but, a powerful one.

we walked a bit further in the forest before we decided to star a fire to warm up a bit.

she looked at the flames and i placed my bag on the ground beside me.

"honestly, i think the Jedi Code is way too complicated. you can't do that, but, you need to do this and all the other way around." she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

i couldn't help myself but to let a small laugh slip out of my mouth because i knew exactly what she meant.

"do you have some kind of code to follow, as a Gray Jedi?" she asked me, turning her head to look at me.

i nodded and closed my eyes to concentrate. i saw myself more than a year ago when Yoda showed me the pages of an old book, through the Force. and then, i saw myself after that, when i went in the library before we left for Raydonia. i was reading the books about the legends of these Force-users.

"we have a code, but, it's less severe than the Jedi one." i confirmed to her.

"what is it?" she asked me with her eyes full of curiosity.

i smiled at her and took a look at the fire before us.

"there is no light without the dark. through passion, i gain focus. through knowledge, i gain power. through serenity, i gain strength. through victory, i gain harmony. there is only the Force."

"it's more balanced and realistic. it makes more sense, to be honest." she said.

"it does."

"what does it mean though, when it says that there's only the Force?" she asked as i was putting my hand under my chin.

i took a few seconds to think a good metaphor to tell her.

"i'm one with the Force and the Force is with me." i replied.

"oh, i get it." she smiled as i knew these words would stick with her.

we stared at the fire for a while until the night made her appearance. i asked her if she wanted us to go back to the gunship and she agreed that it would be a good idea. Alderaan was a safe planet, but, it was still full of mysteries and we were trying to avoid any chance of getting in some kind of problems. we both needed some rest.

on our way back to my ship, she looked lost in her thoughts.

"something's bothering you, Ahsoka." i told her.

"how do you know?"

"i sensed it and it's pretty obvious. you aren't talking, which isn't normal." i replied as she rolled her eyes with a subtle smile on the corner of her lips.

"if i'm completely honest with you, i can't help myself but to wonder what happened to Obi-Wan when he went on Raydonia with you many months ago. i know that finding out Darth Maul was still alive must have been a big thing for him, but, there was something else. i know there was." she admitted when we approached my ship.

i froze when she got inside. she turned around when she realized i wasn't by her side and she gave me a confused look.

"did he say anything when he came back to Coruscant?" i asked her.

it was at this moment that i truly realized i hadn't talk to him since that day. the last conversation we had was an argument.

"i don't really know. he just looked very disturbed and that's the thing, he didn't say anything to anyone. he didn't even talked about with Anakin, which isn't normal since they're like brothers."

i knew the return of Maul had upset him, but, i was shocked to hear that he kept our argument for himself. i joined Ahsoka in the ship and i leaned my back against the wall when she sat on the metallic chair beside my bed.

"we had an argument and it didn't end well. we were disagreeing on a lot of things." i admitted as i crossed my arms on my chest.

"let me guess, the subject was the Sith who was supposed to be dead." she then said.

"partially, yes. it was about a lot of things."

Ahsoka nodded as she told me that she understood why he seemed so lost, but, we quickly went to sleep since we were both tired. during the past week i had made her a bed on the floor with a bunch of blankets and a few pillows.

we then fell asleep not long after our conversation.


	27. THE GENERAL

Third person's pov

it had made more than a month and a half that the two girls were together. they had talked about a lot of things. Ahsoka explained to Emilia how Rex was like her best friend. she kept on saying how brave and loyal he really was, how he was more than just a soldier.

but then, Ahsoka wanted Emilia to drop her off on Coruscant and as much as the older girl felt disturbed to go back there after so many time, she couldn't stop the younger one to follow her instinct. she dropped her off in the city under the Jedi Temple, since Ahsoka knew she needed to live in the underground of the planet for a while. she felt it.

when the two friends got out of the ship, they kindly hugged. they had created a strong bond. they both needed each other.

"always remember, Ahsoka. you are one with the Force and the Force is with you." she smiled the her friend before she went back to her ship.

as Emilia thought about it many days before, these words were going to stick with Ahsoka for longer than she thought.

"will we ever see each other again?" then asked the lost Padawan to Emilia.

the Gray Jedi smiled and turned around to take one more look at the girl she had passed the last few weeks with.

"we will." Emilia nodded before closing the door of the gunship.

and then, she flew off the hangar.

Emilia's pov

when i was flying over the city, i couldn't keep myself from looking at the Jedi Temple. it was like if it has lost all his light. it seemed dead.

i was not surprised to see Anakin and Obi-Wan on the big balcony, but, i tried to avoid the fact that they were staring at my ship. even if i was far from the Temple, they knew it was me and i could see their faces. they were both exhausted. it was a dark time for the Jedi Order and even for the whole Galactic Republic.

i left Coruscant and sighed when my transmitter started to flash. it wasn't Maul or Ahsoka, it was Kenobi. i ignored the call and turned off the object so that i wouldn't get distracted on my way back to Mandalore.

after a brief moment, the transmitter of my ship then started to flash. i sighed when i answered to the call, but, i was surprised to see Anakin through the hologram.

"Skywalker." i calmly said, without paying much attention to him.

"Emilia, we need to talk." he told me as i was staring at the galaxy in front of me.

"about what?" i asked.

probably about Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan." he answered.

i was right.

"what is there to talk about?"

"a few weeks ago, he finally told me what happened after he discovered that Darth Maul was still alive. after a year of being quiet about it, he finally admitted to me what happened." he replied.

"if you want to tell me that i'm not doing the right choices or whatever, you can hang up." i told him.

"that's not why i called you and even if i personally don't agree, i'm not in a good place to tell you what to do about your emotions." he sighed.

i knew he wasn't going to blame me for having feelings for someone. months ago, in the very little time i passed on Coruscant before going on Raydonia, i saw the way he was looking at the senator Amidala. the way they talked to each other and the energy that was floating in the air when they were in the same room.

"i know you're not in a good position to say anything, Skywalker. i know about Padmé." i said while a smile appeared on the corner of my lips.

"huh? how- how do you know?" he gasped with his blue eyes looking at me.

because of his answer, i knew he was alone. if anyone was there, including Kenobi, he would've denied my words.

"the way you look at her." i said.

"have you told anyone about it?" he asked me, in shock.

"no, Anakin, i haven't. just be careful with your emotions." i told him while i sat more comfortably in my metallic chair.

"i promise i will, but, that's not why i contacted you." he said as he looked relieved to know that i kept it to myself.

"go on."

"so, Obi-Wan told me what happened. he explained the fight you two had before you dropped him off to the Jedi Temple. at first, i was glad that he opened up about it." he sighed.

"you're his best friend Anakin, his brother." i said.

he couldn't help himself but to smile at me. i knew my words were bringing some kind of heath to his heart.

"the thing is, he's losing his mind. he keeps on telling me how he could've reacted different, how things could've been different. it's becoming an obsession, Emilia. he never stops, but of course, he only say these things to me. its not like Master Windu would be in a good place to give him advice or anything." he told me while he crossed his arms on his chest.

"i don't know what to tell you, Skywalker." i admitted.

"i know you don't." he mumbled, looking down.

i felt bad in a way, because i knew it was all my fault. Obi-Wan wasn't doing so well. a lot of things were bothering both Skywalker and Kenobi.

"how are you, Anakin?" i asked him, when our eyes dived in each other's.

"i'm fine, i guess. have you heard about Ahsoka?" he then asked.

"i know what happened." i admitted.

he looked sad, but then, he lifted his head up and his eyes were wide open.

"you haven't talked to anyone of the Order for more than a year. who told you about it? is it Ahsoka? have you seen her?" he gasped.

"it's a big universe, but, it's a small world. everybody knows everything." i lied to him with a calm voice while he looked panicked.

"why do i feel like you've seen her."

i stayed in silence.

"i- you saw her." he mumbled.

"i did." i told him.

"is she alright?" he asked out of concern.

"she is, Anakin. please, don't go around trying to find her. she needs to be alone. she's okay." i said as he closed his eyes.

"it's all my fault." he whispered.

"she told me everything, Skywalker. it's not your fault. there wasn't anything else you could've done. i mean, you stood by her side." i calmly said.

he looked at me and subtly smiled, with sadness in his eyes.

"maybe you should talk with Obi-Wan." he then said, changing the subject.

i shook my head from side to side.

"i know it's childish, but, i wouldn't be able to face him." i admitted.

"i get it. well, i'm happy to know that Ahsoka's alright." he sighed.

i nodded.

"and i'm happy to know that you're doing okay." he then said.

"it felt good to talk to you, Sky-." i started before i heard a loud noise behind me.

"what was that?" he gasped.

"i don't know." i mumbled when i felt the Mercenary losing speed.

i turned around and i knew something was going on. i was not alone.

"something's going on, Anakin. someone's attacking my ship!" i told him when i gave him some kind of look.

"i'll try to come help you. send me your location." he told me.

i nodded and clicked on the button to send him the informations of my ship. we hung up and my engine started to overheat.

i knew i had to land in a hurry and that's what i did. my body was filled with adrenaline when i arrived on the planet of Onderon. i was close from crashing, but i made it in one piece. i was in the middle of a valley between two mountains.

as soon as i got out of the Mercenary to go see what was going on with my gunship, i got hit behind my head.

i fell on the ground and i was unconscious.

***

"she's waking up, General."

i opened my eyes only to see a battle droid standing before me. i was sitting in a big chair and my hands were attached by metallic bars. i lifted my right leg and kicked him with all the strength i had, to see him fall on the ground. i looked around me, wondering where i was.

it was a ship.

i was in a Separatist cruiser.

"Grievous." i growled when i lifted my head up to face him.

"we haven't properly met." he said.

i tried to use the Force to break the bars that were holding me, but, i couldn't.

"these bars are made for Jedi. they can't be broken by the Force of your mind. you are stuck here." he laughed.

it was the first time i had met Grievous and i already knew that he was as annoying as Ahsoka had described him to be.

"my droids captured you and let me tell you, your lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection." he said while he took my weapon.

"if you want to kill me, than just do it. stop playing around, Grievous." i sighed when i realized i was bleeding from my nose.

"it's General, but, i don't want to kill you. there's some things i want you to tell me about the Jedi." he growled.

"i'm no longer a Jedi. it makes years that i left them." i said.

"i know who you are, but, you have informations that i want."

"i won't tell you anything!" i shouted when he started to laugh.

"you won't have to. this should work, Mandalorian." he then replied when he showed me a bottle who was fulled by a green liquid.

i started to panic when i saw the battle droids trying to turn on my transmitter. as soon as they got to activate it, Maul called.

"Emilia where- what's going on?" he gasped when he looked at me through the hologram.

he seemed furious.

"the one who never died. nice to finally meet you, Darth Maul." then said the General before i could say anything.

"don't you even dare to touch her! what are you doing to her?" he brutally said.

"i'm getting the answers i need." he laughed.

one of the battle droids came closer to me and forced me to drink the liquid. i tried to resist, but, i couldn't.

"i swear i'll rip your head off!" growled Maul when he pointed Grievious.

"no! don't come, Maul. i'll find a way out of here, but don't show up." i told him.

i looked through his eyes and he ended up nodding. i knew he understood that if he would've showed up, we would both be trapped here. i needed to find a way out of here, by myself.

Grievous ended the transmission and he turned around to face me.

"you're a special droid." i admitted with an arrogant smile on my lips.

he growled at me when one of the battle droids came closer and hit me with a piece of metal, near my right eye. i kicked him and he stepped back.

"you're wasting your time. i won't say anything." i told him when he looked at me.

"in a few seconds, you will feel the serum go through your veins. when it will take over your blood, you won't be able to keep anything for yourself."

i shook my head from side to side, denying his words.

"i heard your transmission when i attacked your gunship. Skywalker will show up and i'll get to kill him along with Kenobi, since they're always together." he then said.

Grievous wanted answers, but mostly the two Jedi Knights.

it was all a trap from the Separatists.

my head was hurting me and the serum was painful to my veins.

it was a truth serum. i was screwed.

Grievous was giving orders to his droids as i couldn't move.

i secretly hoped that Skywalker wouldn't show up. i didn't want him to get in the trap, in which i was the bait.

i could feel that i had a bruise over my right eye. i also had blood on my forehead and the back of my head was hurting me, since that was where the droids had hit me when i fell unconscious earlier.

it was some kind of bad day.

"tell me, what's the Jedi Order's next move?" the huge droid asked me when he coughed.

"having problems to breath, Grievous?" i arrogantly said.

"you're a tough one. give her another dose!" he shouted.

one of the droids came closer to me and i turned my head to face him.

"don't you even try to touch me." i told him.

"huh- General." he mumbled while he gave a look at his superior.

"follow my orders!" then yelled Grievous when he pointed the droid beside me.

he pressed the bottle on the skin of my neck and i felt the liquid go through my veins, once again.

there was a moment of silence before the General took a few steps forward.

"what are the Jedi planing on doing next?" he asked me.

"i don't know." i told him with honesty.

"give her another dose!"

"General, it could kill her." then replied a droid.

"i don't care! give her another one." he said.

"roger roger."

in the same moment where the smaller droid came closer to me, there was a huge explosion on the other end of the cruiser.

"we have company, roger roger General." i laughed.

i was drugged. i really was.

Grievous simply growled underneath his coughing. he gave me an angry look and i closed my eyes. someone was here, but, it wasn't Skywalker or anyone from the Order.

it was a presence i had never felt before.

i slowly closed my eyes when i saw my lightsaber fall off the robe that Grievous was wearing. he ran away and left his other droids behind him. the last thing i saw before my eyes were completely shot, was the General taking an escape pod and leaving his ship.

"such a runaway." i laughed when i fell unconscious one more time.

***

"wait a damn minute. there's a girl over here! guys there's someone in here!" screamed a man.

"do we take her with us?" than asked another.

"she's hurt. Wrecker, take her on your shoulders. we got the weapons we wanted, let's get out of here!" shouted one of them.

i felt the bars being crushed against my wrists and it was hurting me, but, i was free. someone took me on his shoulders and i couldn't move.

"my- my light- lightsaber." i mumbled with my eyes closed.

"what is she saying?" than asked another one.

i collapsed once again. i was weak.

i woke up in a bed that wasn't mine.

"where am i?" i shouted when i stood up, sitting in the bed.

"easy, girl. easy. you're hurt."

i turned my head to see a man who was wearing a red headband. his dark hair was falling a bit on his forehead and he had a grey tattoo who covered the left side of his face.

when i looked around me, i was shocked to see that i was surrounded by four other guys, plus the one with the headband.

"where am i?" i asked with a calm voice.

"we landed on Toydaria." replied the one who was wearing glasses.

"my body hurts." i laughed when i closed my eyes.

"she's way more drugged than i thought." said one of them.

"what happened after the explosion?" i asked when i focused on my breathing.

i could still feel the serum through my veins.

"at first, we were on the cruiser to steal weapons, but then, Echo saw you and we saved you." answered another.

i opened my eyes again and looked at them.

"count yourself lucky that we showed up." said the one with the tattoo around his right eye.

he stood up and left the room. after a little moment, i realized we were in a tent in the middle of no where. the other guys followed the older one and they left the tent, while one of them stayed with me.

"i'm the one who found you." he calmly said while i tried to get out of the bed.

"Echo, right?"

"yeah, Echo. and you are?" he softly asked me while he helped me to stand up on my feet.

"Emilia. thanks for finding me." i kindly smiled.

he simply nodded and i tried to control my breathing. after a few minutes, we got out of the tent. i had no idea who they were, but, i couldn't ignore the fact that Echo had the exact same face as Rex, Cody and all the other clones. his skin was more pale. he had a robotic arm and robotic legs, but, he was a clone.

all five of them had similar traits to the clones. i was curious about them.

when we joined the others, they were sitting around a fire. i sat beside Echo and the one with the glasses, while they all looked at me.

"thank you for saving me. all of you." i whispered, still trying to find my words.

the serum was still hurting me through my whole body.

"you're a Jedi, aren't you?" than asked the one with the red headband.

"i'm not."

"well, according to pure logic. someone with a lightsaber is either a Sith or a Jedi. if you were a Sith, you wouldn't have been held in hostage by another one, so you're a Jedi." said the one with the glasses.

"i'm- it's complicated, but yes, i'm a Force-user." i stuttered.

"you're wearing a Mandalorian armour." then said Echo.

"i'm from Mandalore."

they all nodded and i couldn't keep my curiosity to myself. even if i didn't know who they were, i felt like i could trust them with my life. they really seemed like good people.

"who are you guys?" i kindly asked.

"here it goes." then said the one who was washing his gun.

the man with the headband stood up and proudly smiled at the others.

"this is Wrecker. he's the big boy. he uses his strength to do anything. you want him to break something, he will. he's a tough one." he said when he pointed the one who was bigger and taller than anyone here.

his left eye was all white and he had scars over his face.

"this is Crosshair. the best sniper you'll ever meet. he can shoot targets from many kilometers away. oh, and don't get offended by his crude attitude. he hates people and he's not much of a talkative." he told me when he pointed the one who was cleaning a blaster.

he was the one with a tattoo around his right eye.

"this is Tech. he's the brain of every operation. he's probably the more sane in the group. if ever you have a question, he's your answer. the most intelligent man i have ever met." he said when he looked at the one beside me.

he was the one with the glasses. just by looking at him, i knew he was brilliant.

"our newest member, Echo. he's a good soldier and a loyal friend. we rescued him with the help of Rex and his squadron, a little while ago. his appearance can betray him because he doesn't look like it, but, he's a real warrior."

they knew Rex and the 501'st, which meant they probably knew everyone else as well.

"we rescued him with a bunch of regs." then said Crosshair.

"regs?" i asked.

"regular clones." replied Tech.

i nodded and i looked at the man beside me as he gave me a kind smile.

"and there's me. i'm Hunter." he finished when he looked at me.

he was the one with the headband and longer hair than the others.

"he's a gruff." said Wrecker.

"but, not unfriendly." added Tech.

"he'll use blasters only if he needs to." then said Echo.

"because he prefers knifes." silently whispered Crosshair.

i nodded.

"and who are you, exactly?" then asked Hunter when he sat beside Wrecker.

"i'm Emilia. it may seem complicated or whatever, but, i was once a Jedi Apprentice. now, well now-" i stuttered when i looked at the fire before us.

they seemed curious about me.

"i'm just a Mandalorian who uses both sides of the Force." i finished.

"i heard legends about these types of Force-users." said Tech when he lifted his head up to look at me.

"people say that i'm the one who confirms them." i added.

"that's awesome." loudly said Wrecker who smiled at me.

"i believe that's what you were looking for when we rescued you." Echo told me when he pointed my lightsaber, which was on the ground, beside the bags.

i used the Force to make it come into my left hand and i thanked them all for saving my life.

"the Bad Batch is glad to meet you, Emilia." said Hunter as he looked proud.


	28. THE BAD BATCH

Emilia's pov

i passed the rest of the evening with them and we talked about a lot of things. they explained to me who they were, in more details. their explanations confirmed why they had similaire traits from the army of the Republic.

it was because they were clones.

i was amazed by how they were embracing their differences. the only one who seemed ashamed by his malfunctions was Echo, but, i could understand why he felt that way. he got tortured by the Separatists and practically turned into a cyborg. everyone thought he was dead, but, Rex had a feeling he was not. when they found him, he was severely hurt, but, alive.

they also explained to me what made them so unique.

Hunter could feel the electromagnetic frequencies from anywhere on the planet he stands on.

Wrecker was larger and stronger than other clones, due to genetic mutations.

Tech was like a living computer. he literally knew everything about anything and his genetic mutations made him look younger than the others.

Crosshair possessed genetic mutations that gave him incredible eyesight and that's what made him a perfect sniper.

since Echo was practically turned into a cyborg, he had cybernetic capabilities who gave him many advantages against the Separatists.

when we were about to go sleep, i looked at the stars over our heads.

"do you guys have a transmitter or something like that?" i asked them.

Tech nodded and gave me a little one when i smiled at him. they went into their tents and i entered the informations to call Anakin.

after a brief moment, someone picked up.

"i called Anakin." i said when i looked at him through the hologram.

"i answered." he replied.

"yeah Kenobi, i can see that."

"you don't look so good." he said while putting his hand on his chin.

"give me that!" then said Anakin when he pushed Obi-Wan to get his transmitter.

i sighed and he looked at me while the other Jedi went away.

"i'm so sorry i couldn't come help you, Emilia. i wanted to, but, when i showed your location to the Council, they didn't want me to. they saw the informations of a Separatist cruiser and they said that if i was going to help you, we would both be held in hostage." he said in panic.

"don't worry, Skywalker. it was in fact, a trap. Grievous didn't go so easy on me, but, i'm okay now." i calmly told him.

he took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"i'm glad to hear it." he softly said.

"we saved her!" then shouted Wrecker from his tent.

"wait, is that Wrecker?" then asked Anakin with a smile on his face.

i nodded.

"stop yelling, Wrecker! we want to sleep!" then screamed Crosshair from another tent.

"so, you met the Bad Batch." he told me when he crossed his arms on his chest.

"i did."

"i think you'll get along with them." he smiled.

we talked for a little while before we hung up. i went further in the valley where we landed and i ended up contacting Maul.

"how are you?" he asked me.

"i'm okay. i'm safe."

"you don't look okay." he said back.

"it was not a good day. i can still feel the liquid they put through my veins." i said.

"i could've come get you. i would've destroyed Grievous." he mumbled when he tightened his fists.

"it was a trap and you would've jumped right into it." i told him when i lowered my head.

"when are you coming back?" he asked me.

he stepped forward and through the hologram, he pressed his hand on my cheek. he slowly rubbed his finger near my eye, where i had a bruise. earlier in the night, Echo had helped me to clean the blood i had on me, but, my whole body was in pain.

"i need to go get my ship and as soon as i'll have it, i'll come home." i told him when i pressed my hand against his.

i would've done anything to feel his touch.

"you just called Mandalore your home." he said.

i didn't even realized. i simply looked at him and he dived his eyes into mine.

"i'll come back soon." i said.

"be safe, my lady." he said with a smile on the corner of his lips.

"i will." i smiled at him before we hung up.

i turned around to go back to the camp, but, i saw Hunter. he had his back leaned against a big rock, not so far from the Bad Batch's ship.

"having trouble sleeping?" i asked him when i came closer.

"Wrecker and Crosshair keeps on arguing even if they're not in the same tent, while Tech is trying to calm them both down. plus, Echo's snoring is something that keeps you up at night." he told me without looking away from the valley in front of us.

"you guys have been through a lot together, right?"

"all clones are brothers because of their genetics. these men are my brothers because of everything we've been through. we're more than just a team. we're a family." he said when he turned his head to look at me.

i nodded and gave him a subtle smile.

"what about your family?" Hunter asked me.

i didn't answer.

"sorry." he whispered.

"it's okay. i never really knew my parents. the last memory i have of them, is seeing them getting killed when i was just a kid. my childhood wasn't easy and when the Jedi found me, they welcomed me with open arms. still, it didn't felt right." i replied.

"sometimes, even the house you grew up in is not a home." he quietly said to me before crossing his arms on his chest.

i nodded once again. it was exactly what i meant

"you should get some rest. tomorrow, we'll go get your ship where you left it." he then told me when he nodded back.

"good night, Hunter." i replied.

"good night, Emilia."

i walked away from him and went in the tent they had put up for me, earlier. i was laying on the bed when i looked at the weapon in my hand. i fell asleep not long after.

i woke up to nothing else than Wrecker's scream, from outside. i got out of my tent and i watched him arguing with Crosshair.

"is it always like that?" i asked the three others when they looked at me.

"never different." then replied Tech while he rolled his eyes.

after we had put away the tents and we were ready to leave, the two others were still fighting.

"let's go, boys. we have a ship to find." Hunter said, putting his hands on Wrecker's shoulders.

we left Toydaria and we were on our way to Onderon. after we got out of hyperspace, Tech came closer to me.

"do you still feel the serum?" he asked me.

"i do." i admitted.

"let me try something." he then said before he held a small machine on the back of my neck.

he stepped back and looked at the metallic object in his hands while his eyes opened wider.

"what is it, Tech?" asked Hunter when he looked at us.

"sorry to break it up to you, but, you'll feel the serum for a few days. it won't affect you, but, it will hurt you for a little while. they didn't go easy on you." he told me when i sighed.

"thanks, Tech." i told him when Crosshair stood up.

"do you see your ship?" he asked me when he pointed the valley in front of us.

"i landed not so far from here. go further on your right." i told him when he nodded.

we traveled for a moment and i gasped when i saw the Mercenary. we stopped and i got out of their ship.

"it's not in a good shape." Wrecker said when i approached the gunship.

smoke was coming out of it and there was a lot of bolts shots on it. i stepped inside and i took a deep breath when i held my helmet between my hands. i never thought i'd be happy to see a helmet in my life. i wore it and came out of my ship.

"the damage looks worst than it really is. i can fix it, but, i need time." said Tech when he came closer to me.

"thank you so much." i kindly told him, underneath my helmet.

he nodded and i went for a walk. i needed to feel like i had control over my body. my legs were shaking and i couldn't even feel my arms. i was angry at myself for being so weak.

"what-" i gasped when i heard a big noise behind me.

i ignited my lightsaber in the same moment where a boma jumped on me. it was as big as me and these creatures were known to kill Mandalorians.

"get off me!" i shouted when i tired to stab him with my weapon.

he scratched my helmet before making me lose my lightsaber and he stepped back. i tried to get up, but, as soon as i managed to realize what was going on, he grabbed my left leg.

"no no no n-" i stuttered when he dragged me by my foot, with the help of his mouth.

these creatures were also known to have extremely sharp teeth and when he got them through the iron and into the flesh of my thigh, i knew these rumours were true. i screamed out of pain when i used the Force to make my weapon come back right into my hands. i faced the doma while i was still laying on the floor and i finally stabbed him as he jumped on me.

"what's going-" started Wrecker when all the boys ran in my way.

"you guys know the drill." then said Hunter when they stood close to me.

i looked beside us only to see three others bomas coming in our direction. Crosshair started to shoot them when Wrecker just ran into them.

"boom!" screamed the big guy when he pushed one of them on the ground.

"you really know how to get yourself in trouble." whispered the one with the headband when he panicked.

"i can't feel my leg, Hunter." i mumbled underneath my helmet.

he took it off my head and he looked through my eyes.

"there's no leg to feel, Emilia." he then said.

"huh?" i gasped when i looked over.

i was horrified. it wasn't there anymore. the dead boma beside me had taken from the middle of my left thigh to my toes. i was petrified and i couldn't even speak. i was in shock.

"she's losing a lot of blood." said Hunter when Crosshair helped me to get up.

i couldn't feel anything other than pain. Wrecker came back to help the other to hold me still as we went back to the Mercenary. Tech was as shocked as Echo, but, he quickly came back to reality. Hunter took the things they would need to help me and i was feeling my strength slowly leaving my body as i closed my eyes.

"it's the second time we have to save your life in two days." gasped Echo when they were trying to cover the wound.

"will i ever get a break." i sighed under the agony.

i collapsed once again. everything around me was black. there was nothing.

***

i woke up laying on the ground, beside a fire. 

"it hurts." i growled when they all turned around to look at me.

"we did the best we could and your ship is ready, all thanks to Tech. tomorrow morning, we'll drop you off where you want to and you'll go get this fixed properly." said Echo when i looked around me.

"Mandalore." i quietly told them.

they all nodded. we talked for a while, but, the discomfort was the only thing i was able to focus on. Crosshair gave me something to ease the pain and i just listened to their conversations. i couldn't ignore the fact that Tech was staring at me for a while and i gave him some kind confused look that made him smile.

"you love someone who is good to you, but, bad to everyone else. that's just because you tend to see the good in people. you tend to see the light through the darkness." said Tech as he interrupted the conversation the others had.

"what the hell Tech?" i gasped, shocked and confused by his saying.

"even a blind could see it, Force-user." he laughed when he got up and left the fire, followed by the others.

they all went into the tents, but, Hunter stayed with me. we were looking at the flames, enjoying the calm of this abandoned valley.

but then, he broke the silence.

"i need to tell you something, Emilia. just by looking in your eyes, i know that you've been through a lot. with what you told me last night, i know you have. everyone has been through some deep shit they don't want to talk about, but, you have a heavy past that you hold on your shoulders. you seem like a really good person and for some reasons, i know you are. you keep on saving people that need your help and that's a big quality, it really is. but, listen up. one day, saving people won't be enough. one day, you'll have to save yourself."

"what do you mean by that?" i asked him, surprised by his words.

"you'll have to face your demons. it will maybe surprise you or even break your damn heart, but, you will have to save yourself like you always did with everyone else."

i understood what he meant and i couldn't help myself but to let a subtle smile appear on the corner of my lips. he gave me a small smile in return and nodded. he was sitting beside me and i had my back leaned against a rock.

"after all, we're just a bunch of broken souls wandering around the stars." i sighed as i looked at the dark sky over our heads.

"oh that, we are." he laughed when he crossed his arms on his chest.

"can you shit heads stop talking! we are trying to sleep!" shouted Wrecker from the tent beside us.

"they have a pretty deep conversation, if you ask me." then said Tech.

i heard something that sounded like Crosshair's laugh, which was covering Echo's snoring.

Hunter rolled his eyes and we both looked back at the fire before us.

this group was different. through all the chaos around each one of us, this group felt alive.

and in the morning, they helped me to get in the Mercenary. Hunter and Echo were with me, while Crosshair, Wrecker and Tech were following us with the other ship. we were on our way to Mandalore.

after a while, we finally arrived and i had never been this happy to arrive at a destination. i sat on the floor of my ship when they all came beside me.

"it was a pleasure meeting you, Force-wielder." said Tech when he gave me a sincere smile.

without any surprise, Crosshair didn't say anything. he simply nodded at me and i believed i saw some kind of smile on the corner of his lips. Wrecker kindly pressed his hand on my shoulder before getting out of the gunship and Echo did the same.

these men were incredible, they really were.

"are you sure you don't want any help to get out of your ship?" asked Hunter when he helped me to get up.

"i'll be fine." i softly told him.

"well then, it's time to say goodbye." he replied while i tried to stand still.

"thank you for everything."i said when he nodded.

he turned around, but, i touched his shoulder to get his attention.

he faced me again and i couldn't help myself but to hug him, even though it was painful. my whole body was making me suffer.

"try to stay alive, Emilia." he quietly said while his arms were still around me.

"i will. goodbye, Hunter." i whispered when he stepped back.

he saluted me and i stayed there, holding myself against the wall beside me.

the Bad Batch had changed my way of seeing things, in such a little time.

they were unique.


	29. THE FRIEND

Emilia's pov

Maul came to pick me up in my ship when i contacted him. he wasn't happy of how i was doing, but, he helped me to get into the Royale Palace of Mandalore and he took me to his room.

"when you'll feel better, you'll have a lot of things to tell me." he said with a serious look in his eyes.

"i know, Maul." i told him before i sighed.

i was looking at the droid who was slowly attaching a robotic object to my thigh. i never thought i'd end up losing a part of my body.

"can you feel it?" Maul asked me when the droid stepped back.

it felt different. physically, it seemed like i was just wearing a different type of armour, but, only on my left leg. mentally, i felt connected to this part of my body even if it was fake.

i nodded and he came closer to me before putting his hand on my shoulder.

"try to move it." he calmly told me.

it worked. i was able to move it. i had no toes, it was a droid's leg, but, it was like if it was real.

"what's that?" i asked when i pointed my knee.

Maul looked at the droid in front of us.

"i attached an old commando droid's leg to you, but, he insisted on making some modifications to it. you were unconscious for about an hour or two and during this time, i added some features to the leg. this is a button. if you bend the knee and press it, it will shoot small cold grenades from each sides of your knee. it reloads automatically, unlimited ammo. the cold grenades are used to freeze everything and everyone who stands near them when they're launched, other than the one who threw them. this little compartment is for you to hide a weapon, like a knife. Lord Maul kept on telling me how useful all of this would be for you." then said the droid.

i was amazed. i nodded and the medicine droid left the room. the Zabrak helped me to get up and as soon as my feet touched the ground, it felt unreal.

i walked a bit through the room and even if it wasn't anything funny, i couldn't help myself but to laugh over the sound my left foot was making when it touched the ground.

"you'll get used to it." he replied.

the sound was heavy, one step in two. my laugh left me when i looked at my armour, who was laying on the ground. without waiting any longer, i put it back on. the bright metallic plate on my injured leg was covering a little part of the droid. it stopped in the middle of my thigh, where it had been crushed the day before. the leg was adjusted so that both of my knees were at the same height. the robotic leg was black and used, which gave it some grey marks. it wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. it was making an intense contrast with my white armour, but, i liked the way it looked.

"tell me what happened during the weeks you were gone." Maul he broke the silence.

he was sitting on the edge of the bed and i had my back leaned against the doorframe.

"like you already know, i saved a girl. we were surrounded by pirates and when we got to leave, she wasn't feeling so good. she needed help and i helped her. i stayed with her for a while and i brought her home when she was doing better. not long after, Grievous attacked my ship and i almost crashed. he kidnapped me and he did some stuff." i said as i pointed the many bruises on my face and the little mark i had on my neck, from where he injected me the serum.

Maul nodded.

"he held me in hostage as a bait for the Jedi. he thought they would've showed up, but, before anything happened, there was an explosion and Grievous escaped. a group of travellers wanted to steal some weapons from the cruiser, but, they found me. they saved me and we went on Onderon for me to get the Mercenary back. since it was damaged by Grievous and his droids, one of the travellers fixed it and i went for a walk. i was alone and this happened." i told him when i pointed my leg and showed him the claw marks on my helmet.

"and then?" he asked out of curiosity.

"they saved me one more time and they brought me here, earlier today." i replied.

he nodded again and got up to get closer to me. his body was standing at a few inches from mine and he slowly pressed his forehead against mine.

"you could've died." he softly whispered.

"i'm still here." i told him when i caressed his cheek with my right hand.

he closed his eyes and bent his head a little bit, under my touch. one of Maul's hidden qualities was that he craved skin-to-skin contact. although he always had a hard time accepting the fact that there was another type of physical contact than the one he always experienced - which was torture - he was way more affectionate than me and it never failed to surprise me.

he had a lot of characteristics that no one was aware of, beside me. it worked on the other way around too. Maul knew me better than anyone.

"follow me." i told him when i grabbed his wrist and led him out of the room after i took my helmet.

"where are we going?" he asked in surprise.

"trust me, for once." i smiled.

"what are you talking about? i trust you." he gasped when we walked out of the Grand Salon.

"hm hm." i rolled my eyes.

he gave me an angry look and i smiled one more time before we arrived on the balcony. walking with a robotic leg was a strange sensation, but, i knew i would get used to it.

"ever used a jetpack?" i asked him when i wore my Mandalorian helmet.

his eyes opened wider. before he could give me an answer, i went behind him and i wrapped my arms around him.

"don't do it." he gasped when we flew off the balcony.

"you're heavy." i said underneath the protective headgear as we were flying over the city.

"all muscles." he quietly replied while he looked under us.

a small laugh slipped out of my mouth before we landed on the top of the highest building of Mandalore.

"heavy cybernetic legs." i told him when i turned around to face him.

he growled and i went beside him.

"you can't pull that one on me, miss." he said when he looked at the droid leg i had.

"wasn't an insult, sir." i replied.

"you seem happy for someone who almost died a few times recently." he said when we were both staring at the civilization before us.

"i'm grateful to be alive."

we looked over the rooftop we were standing on and i couldn't ignore the beauty of Mandalore. it was still unreal for me to think that this was the planet i was born on. this was my home.

"i always wondered why you're so kind with me, when you practically want to kill everybody you see." i whispered.

"i've never been described as kind." he said as he turned his head to look at me.

since Savage's death, Maul's eyes were darker. his gaze was more intense.

"i wasn't always so kind with you." he added.

"i know, but, things are different now."

he looked at me and took off my white helmet.

"something else is bothering you. i can sense it." he told me when he placed his hands on my shoulders.

he wasn't wrong. i was glad to be alive, but, i was still thinking about the duchess. i had a lot on my mind.

"i love you, but, i can't ignore the fact that you killed Satine to get her spot as a ruler and to hurt Kenobi. you killed many people and i can't close my eyes on the fact that you manipulated a lot of innocents to get where you are now." i admitted while i lowered my eyes to stare at the floor underneath our feet.

he seemed surprised by my words, but, i couldn't hide my insecurities anymore.

"what does that mean?" he asked when he stepped back.

"what if you manipulated me since the beginning?" i then asked when i pierced my eyes into his.

he seemed disturbed.

"there's still a few things that you don't know about me." he mumbled.

"then tell me."

he sighed and looked around us before his eyes dived back into mine.

"i was never trained to become a Sith Lord, Emilia. i was trained to be a Sith Assassin. when Sidious was my master, he wanted me to become his weapon. since i was just a child, i was raised as a killing machine. he made me slaughtered hundreds of people across the galaxy and as soon as he thought i was dead, he buried me in oblivion. i'm not pulling out the victim card because i'm stronger than that, but, i manipulated people when i had to. perhaps, i was able to survive because of it." he said when i closed my eyes.

he said he wasn't a victim, but, we both knew it was false. he never would've shown it, but, Maul was one of the many victims of Sidious. it was that way since he was just a young boy. as soon as the Sith Lord took the Zabrak from the arms of his mother, he made him his victim.

"i never manipulated you and i could never. i was never able to make good long term plans, but you are the only decision i made that lasted more than the time of a conflict and i'm grateful of it." he finished before i sighed.

he knew how to comfort me and he was honest with me, i sensed it. i then turned my head and lifted it up a bit to look at him since he was taller than me.

"i love you, Em." he softly mumbled before putting his arms around me.

"i love you, Maul." i replied when his chin rested on the top of my head.

***

two weeks had passed and i was starting to get used to my new leg. Maul was sitting on the throne of Mandalore and he was talking with the Death Watch members while i was standing next to the walls of windows. i was staring at the view before me, when my small holoprojector started to flash.

Maul wasn't paying much attention to me, so i went on the balcony and i answered the call.

"are you busy?" asked me Anakin.

"not really, why?"

for the past few days, Maul was calmer than usual.

"in the mood to help me?" he asked.

"anytime, Anakin." i smiled.

"earlier today, the Jedi Council got a transmission coming from Jakku. someone is stuck there and we must help them."

"and you want me to go with you?" i asked him when i raised an eyebrow.

"exactly." he told me when he crossed his arms on his chest.

"who's a part of that rescue mission?"

"not Obi-Wan, don't worry." he replied since he knew that was basically my only concern.

"where is he? you guys are always together." i then said.

"he's busy with other stuff."

i took a few seconds to think before i agreed to help him. he then told me to meet him on Jakku as soon as i could, since he was leaving Coruscant. i nodded and we hung up as i got back into the Grand Salon.

when Maul saw me walk on my way to his room, he immediately interrupted his conversation and joined me.

"already leaving for another adventure, my lady?" he asked when he held his hands behind his back.

"i'm going to help an old friend." i replied.

he shook his head from side to side when he took my backpack.

"it won't be as chaotic as the last time, Maul." i sighed when i walked up to him.

he rolled his eyes and we left the room. he stayed with me until we arrived next to the Mercenary. he gave me my bag and i hugged him before i flew away from Mandalore.

***

when i arrived on Jakku, i landed beside Anakin's ship. i couldn't help myself but to smile when i saw the Bad Batch's ship as well as Skywalker himself.

"what's up with your left leg?" he asked in surprise when i walked out of the Mercenary.

"what's up with your right hand?" i replied when Rex laughed at my answer.

"i'm glad to see you, Emilia." he said before he pressed his hand on my shoulder.

"me too, Anakin." i told him.

Rex and Cody were with us and when i turned my head, the Bad Batch joined us.

"you're in better shape than the last time we saw you." Hunter said before he smiled at me.

"technically speaking, she was almost dead when we rescued her." then said Tech.

before we left, Anakin told R2 to stay with the ships and to contact us if he ever sees anything. we walked for a little while before we arrived not so far from a base, in the middle of the desert.

"it must be an important mission for you to come here." i told Anakin.

"why's that?" he asked.

"you hate sand." i said when he rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

plus, we were with Rex, Cody, and the Bad Batch. we had strong men with us, so it had to be more than just saving a citizen.

"well, it's an important mission since we have to rescue-." started Rex before Skywalker gave him an angry look.

there had to be something else about that assignment.

we managed to get into the base who was protected by many droids, without being seen by any of them. we got into the control room and Anakin destroyed the droids who were standing before us.

"we need to deactivate the cameras, if not, Grievous will know that we're here." said Anakin when we looked at the machines in front of us.

that way, i learned that it was a mess created by Grievous.

"wait a minute. i think it's the same model of computers who were on Skako Minor." then said Echo while he kneeled in front of the desk.

"do you think you could access the control of the cameras?" asked Rex.

Echo nodded and plugged his right arm into the computer. he concentrated and smiled before he stood up.

"done." he proudly said.

we got out of the control room and we joined Crosshair and Wrecker, who were standing on the other side of the doors to cover us. we started to run in the hallways and i couldn't help myself but to wonder why my backpack was so heavy. i had brought weapons with me, but, nothing to be so heavy.

"who are we even looking for?" i asked when we arrived beside two battle droids.

Crosshair shot them and we stood in front of the door.

"he's in there, i can sense it." said Anakin as he ignored my question.

he used the Force to open the door and i froze. he was right there, and so was Hondo Ohnaka.

"it was about time." he said when he looked at us.

"you're welcome, Master." then said Anakin before he used his lightsaber to destroy the chains that were holding Obi-Wan on the ground.

he stood up and looked at me.

"Emilia i-." he started.

"we need to get out of here." i interrupted him.

i was glad to see him, i really was, but we had other things to worry about in the moment. we needed to leave this place.

"i see what you meant when you said he was busy with other stuff." i told Anakin before he gave me a mocking look.

"hey, don't blame me! i needed your help, that's all." he said with a smile on his lips.

i rolled my eyes and i turned around only to see the other Jedi.

"what are you doing?" i asked him when he was helping Hondo to get up.

"he's on our side." he told me.

i threw my backpack on the floor and i used the Force to push the pirate against the wall. i walked up to him and i took the knife i had on my robotic leg.

"no he's not. he captured Ahsoka and he's a pirate!" i growled before i held my knife against his throat.

"you captured Ahsoka?" then shouted Anakin.

"it was Cad's idea, you guys can't blame me!" he said with his hands before him.

"you teamed up with Cad Bane?" gasped Skywalker.

"we all make mistakes, my friends." silently said Hondo.

"i will rip your head off, you son of a b-." i started to say before we heard gunshots in the hallway.

"we need to get out of here. this is not the good time for conflicts. wether we like it or not, Hondo's coming with us. we'll drop him off on Florrum on our way back to Coruscant." calmly said Obi-Wan.

i sighed and i pushed the pirate on the floor before i stepped back. Wrecker and Tech came back in the room where we were all standing and Anakin used the Force to close the door.

"we need a plan if we ever want to get out of here."

"you're right, Hunter." replied Anakin.

"i have an idea, but i don't know if you guys will like it." i told them.

"i'm open to any suggestions." Obi-Wan said when he pressed his hand under his chin.

"we're a big group, but if we split up, they'll have to divide their droid troops as well. we could go on separate ways and meet up at the exit." i proposed.

"i agree. Cody, Echo, Wrecker, Crosshair and Tech, you guys will go with Obi-Wan. Rex, Hunter, Hondo and Emilia, you're coming with me." then said Anakin when he crossed his arms on his chest.

"perhaps, i would like to go with-." started Hondo before i held my knife on his cheek.

"listen, pirate. you don't get to choose. you follow and you stay quiet, got it?" i told him.

he stepped back and i put my knife back in the compartment on my leg.

"Obi-Wan, where's your lightsaber?" asked Skywalker when he looked at his Master.

"well, Grievous took it as a fine addition to his collection, of course." he replied.

"here, take mine." i told him before i gave him my precious weapon.

he nodded but he looked confused.

"do you have anything else to defend yourself?" he asked me.

i took my backpack and looked at the man beside me.

"i'm a Mandalorian who used to be a Jedi. weapons are a big part of my life, Kenobi." i said when i opened my bag.

my eyes opened wider when i saw Maul's darksaber inside of it. that was the reason why my bag was heavier than usual. i took the legendary Mandalorian weapon and i smiled. i took my helmet, who was also in my bag, and i wore it. we all nodded and we left the room. we went on our right while the others went on their left, and we destroyed many droids on our way.

when we arrived in a small hallway, the doors closed on each end of it.

"not again." whispered Anakin when a beeping sound was heard.

before we could even realize what was going on, me and Skywalker were pushed on the ceiling. it was a magnetic hallway. the Jedi beside me had his hand pressed against the ceiling while i was upside down, because of my leg.

i sighed, upset about the situation.

"more droids!" said Rex when the doors opened again.

of course, they were standing outside of the hall. Hunter stabbed as many as he could with his precious knife and Rex was shooting some of them, while me and the Jedi were reflecting the bolts with our weapons.

gladly, Hunter managed to run to the exit of the hallway and he deactivated the magnetic attraction. Anakin landed on his feet while i fell on my back. he laughed before he gave me his hand to help me to stand up. we started to run and we finally arrived at the main doors of the base.

"if that's all the work of Grievous, where is he?" asked Hunter.

"i was not expecting so many guests, but i am more than glad to see all of you." then said a deep voice behind us.

we turned around only to face the two meters tall droid.

"there he is." then whispered Rex, who looked as unhappy as all of us to see him.

the Jedi beside me activated his lightsaber and started to fight the General.

"we're stuck! the doors are sealed from the outside of the base!" shouted Rex under the stress of the situation.

"destroy the door, Anakin!" i said when i took over the fight against Grievous.

the Jedi went beside the two others and pierced the door with his weapon. he was starting to create a hole big enough for us to pass, while i was trying to stay alive against the droid who was using four lightsabers. the darksaber amazed me in many ways.

"i'll take this one." i quietly said when i saw Kenobi's weapon attached to the inside of the droid's robe.

"where are the others?" then gasped Hondo when he looked around us.

"i won't be able to hold much longer, Skywalker." i managed to say before i cut off one of the arms of Grievous.

he growled at me and i couldn't do anything other than smile when i saw Cody and the others from the end of the hallway beside us.

i activated Kenobi's lightsaber and used both weapons i was holding, to fight Grievous.

"let's go!" then yelled Anakin when the part of the door he had destroyed, fell on the ground.

everybody went outside and i used the Force to push the droid away. i joined the others and we started to run.

"i believe that's yours." i said to Obi-Wan when i gave him his lightsaber.

"and this one is yours." he smiled when he gave me my weapon.

we stopped running when we got surrounded by commandos and battle droids. the Bad Batch members took out a bunch of them, but, we were still outnumbered.

"you will not get away, Jedi fools." shouted Grievous when he was standing far away from us.

i looked around us while we were reflecting the bolts with our lightsabers. i closed my eyes and used the Force to push away the others. they were all far enough for me to do the last move that could possibly help us, and they all gave me confused looks.

"what are you doing?" screamed the two Jedi at the same time.

i stabbed a commando droid before i sneaked into the troop. i bent a knee and pressed on the button on the side of my leg, ignoring the question of the two others. i saw Grievous run away, as always. the grenades touched the ground and immediately froze the droids that were surrounding us before. without waiting any longer, Crosshair, Wrecker and Obi-Wan destroyed them while the others looked shocked. there wasn't any droids left.

we knew we were safe again, for a while, at least. we had time to calm down from the previous events.

"i'm still wondering what happened to your leg, Emilia." then said Anakin when he came beside me.

"she got attacked and we saved her before we took her back to Mandalore." replied Hunter before putting his arm over my shoulders.

"i could never thank them enough for it." i softly said when i took off my helmet.

the young Jedi nodded and smiled before he went to see Rex and Cody, who were standing next to R2. i wanted to talk to Kenobi, but in the same time, i didn't. it was a weird feeling. i sighed when he joined his loyal friend by the sides of the clones.

"it's nice to see you in good shape, Emilia." smiled Echo when the other Bad Batch members came closer to me and Hunter.

i hugged him without any hesitation and at first, he seemed surprised, but he ended up wrapping his arms around me. he was the one who found me when i was drugged, after all.

"we're all glad to see that you're doing well." then quietly said Crosshair.

i stepped back and i gave him a confused look.

"oh, Crosshair speaks now?" i arrogantly smiled.

he rolled his eyes and ignored my answer before Wrecker brutally, but friendly, punched my shoulder.

"it's also nice to see you fight without needing to be saved!" he loudly said with a huge smile on his face.

"thanks, Wrecker." i whispered when i pressed my hand against my shoulder.

"i like your fighting style, Force-user." Hunter told me when he looked at me.

i pressed my hand on his shoulder and he nodded. i had so much respect towards the whole Bad Batch crew and even if we had met a few weeks ago, it felt as if i knew them my whole life. they were amazing, each one of them in their own ways.

i turned my head a bit only to look at Hondo, who was sitting in the sand.

"what are you looking at?" he yelled at me with his hands in the air.

"having a good time, pirate?" i asked him when i took a few steps in his direction.

"the best time of my life." he sarcastically said.

for some reasons, i was very fragile that day. maybe it was because i was extremely tired or maybe it was because i was just extremely mad at the man who was now standing up.

i arrived at a few meters from him and all i could hear was the laughs of everybody else behind me, other than the two Jedi. actually, Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed by my side when they realized i was not playing around. i was really mad and i wanted to destroy Hondo.

at my own surprise, Skywalker was the one to push the pirate on the ground. everyone behind us stopped laughing when the young Jedi Knight started to strangle Hondo with the Force.

"calm down, Anakin!" then said Kenobi.

"he captured Ahsoka!" he shouted.

i wanted to kill Hondo as much as he did, but, i was in shock. that was a side of Skywalker i had never seen before. it wasn't the Anakin i knew.

"i know you care about her, but, don't let your emotions take control of yourself." gasped Obi-Wan.

"i miss her, okay! is that what you want me to say? i miss her and i do care about her, i always did. this pirate captured her and she could've died!" yelled the young man.

"this is not the J-." started Obi-Wan before our friend stepped back and left the pirate on the ground as he was coughing.

"this is not the Jedi way, i know." he whispered when he looked down.

"perhaps, Hondo said it was Cad Bane's idea. maybe we deserve an explanation." proposed the man before he held his hand under his chin, as always.

"yes yes, i will explain the conflict that happened." then smiled Hondo, who was sitting down.

"then go on." i told him when i ignited my lightsaber who stopped at only a few centimeters from his face.

we were standing before him and we were all waiting for some kind of answer while the others were standing close from our ships, with R2. knowing them, they were probably watching this like a movie scene.

"this whole thing was Cad Bane's thing, not mine. no it was not mine. he arrived to my base and i didn't want him near my things, because we all know how of a scum he is. but then, he said he had captured someone and the Separatists wanted her. i denied his offer, of course! but he threatened to destroy my base if i wouldn't collaborate and he said that if i agreed to let him use my place for him to hold the girl until the Separatists would arrive, he would give me half of the prize. i had no choice and when i saw that it was little Ahsoka he had captured, i was even more mad about it! but you know, the pirates do whatever it takes to get-" he said before i interrupted him.

"the pirates do whatever it takes to get their fortune." i finished when he nodded.

"see, it's not that bad after all." said Kenobi when he tried to calm down the situation.

"whatever you say, Obi-Wan. it's a good thing Emilia showed up and saved her before anything bad happened." then growled Anakin when he rolled his eyes and went back to join Rex.

"i know better than to try to fight against the Force-users. i am a friend to all the Jedi." replied Hondo when he stood up and passed his hands on his clothes to get the sand off them.

"yeah, well i'm not a Jedi. be careful with your words, we're not friends." i told him when i looked at him before i deactivated my lightsaber and placed it on my belt, beside the darksaber.

i ignored the pirate and the other Jedi when i started to walk to join the others.

"it's Grievous!" shouted Cody when he pointed at the sky.

we looked over our heads only to see a small starfighter.

"running away, as always." then said Rex.

and before we even had the time to react, my ship got hit by the bomb Grievous had launched before he flew away as fast as he could.

there was no way i could ever get it back. it was screwed. flames and smoke we're coming out of it and it was falling in many pieces.

"i'm afraid i won't be able to fix it, this time." then said Tech when he gave me a look full of remorse.

i was shocked.

the Mercenary was gone.


	30. THE TRAVELER

Emilia's pov

we arrived on Coruscant. the ride was in complete silence and i was more than happy to see Hondo leave us when we landed on Florrum. the only conversation we had, was when i explained to the two Jedi what happened when i rescued Ahsoka.

when we left Jakku, the Bad Batch were headed to another mission. i hugged Hunter one last time and they flew away. i was a bit emotional when we got into the ship. the Mercenary was destroyed and for some reason, as soon as i said goodbye to the other group, i knew it was probably the last time i would see them. i had no idea of why i felt that way, but, something inside of me was telling me that it was the last goodbye we would ever tell each other. it made my heart ache, but, we had to go on separate ways. they had things to do and so did i.

me and the two Jedi started to walk in the direction of the Temple, but, Anakin turned around and stopped us while he lifted his hands before him.

"you guys need to clear some things up." he said with a smile on his face.

"don't start, Anakin." then said Obi-Wan.

"stop acting like kids, both of you. take the time to talk and be mature. i swear, sometimes i feel like i'm more of an adult than you two, even if i'm younger. i'll go tell the Council that Obi-Wan's back while you two act like people of your age." he said back.

i looked at him and he rolled his eyes. he walked away, leaving both of us behind him. the silence was uncomfortable so i took a deep breath and turned around to face the Jedi.

"i'm sorry." we both said, in the same time.

"oh, you go first." he arrogantly smiled.

we were standing at the end of the balcony, so i pressed my back against the statue behind me.

"i'm sorry for everything, Kenobi. i don't know what else to tell you. i don't even know why i ignored you since we always told ourselves we would stick with each other." i quietly said when i crossed my arms on my chest.

he looked sad, but, relieved in some way.

"do you remember when we first met?" he softy asked.

"i could never forget." i replied.

i was eleven years old and he was older than me. it made about two months since i was training as a Padawan. it was the first time i saw him, since he was always on the run with his Master.

_"oh, i'm sorry." i said when i bumped into a boy._

_i lifted my head up and i looked at him. he had short hair with a small braid on the side of his head that fell on his shoulders. he was taller than me and clearly, he was a bit older. he smiled at me and helped me to stand still._

_"the new Padawan, Emilia is it?" he asked when we started to walk in the same direction._

_"yes, i am. you're Obi-Wan Kenobi, am i right?" i then asked him._

_"that's me. how do you know?"_

_"i've heard a lot about you. from what the other Masters are saying, you're the prodige." i replied._

_"that's nice to hear. from what Master Yoda told Qui-Gon, it appears that you're one of the most powerful Padawan he had to train." the boy said when he pressed his hand under his chin._

_i was surprised, but, happy to hear it._

_"you just got back from a mission?" i asked out of curiosity._

_"you can say that. me and Master Qui-Gon were simply visiting a royal fortress on Lah'mu." he smiled._

_i nodded and he smiled again. he was always smiling and i couldn't help myself but to admit how pure he was. he was kind and respectful and i could feel that he was very mature for his age._

_"i don't know why, but, i feel like you and i are going to be good friends, Emilia." he said when he pressed his hand on my shoulder._

_"i'd like that, Kenobi." i told him._

we never got to get that close, actually. he was always gone and i was always stuck at the Jedi Temple. we only got close a few months before i left the Jedi Knights, but, we had an unbreakable friendship.

"it's been some time since we last spoke, but many years ago, i told you that i knew we would become good friends and look at us now. we we're kids when we met and now, we're two adults who are trying to stay true to ourselves. i'm not mad at you or anything, Emilia. i just want you to know that even if i highly disagree with some of your decisio-."

"decisions being Maul." i interrupted him.

"yes, your decisions towards Maul. well, even if i disagree with them, i support you the same way you always supported me. i missed you, my dear." he said when he purely smiled at me with a look full of compassion.

he was a true friend. the best i could've ever asked for.

"i missed you too, Kenobi." i whispered before he looked at me from my head to my feet.

"you're a Mandalorian, now?" he asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"turns out i was born on Mandalore, actually."

"oh, that's quite interesting." he told me when we looked at the view in front of us.

the city was full of light and the sky was slowly starting to get darker.

"i'm sorry for Satine. if i knew he was planning on doing that, i would've stop him." i silently said.

he pressed his hand on my shoulder while i looked up, to face him.

"i know you would've. just by looking in your eyes, i know you truly love him. i sincerely hope he treats you well. i know you, Emilia. you stand beside him, but, you don't stand by his choices."

i nodded, confirming his words.

"how's everything going, in the Council?" i asked him.

"let's just say that the times are complicated in many ways." the Jedi replied.

"i can imagine." i said, knowing that it was a rough time for everyone.

there was wars and conflicts everywhere.

"it's brilliant, that your leg is also a weapon." he said as he was talking about the grenades.

"it was all Maul's doing." i told him with a smile on my face.

"that may be the only thing i would thank him for." he replied when we started to walk on the balcony.

"i'll make sure to let him know." i joked around.

"don't let it get to his head." he rolled his eyes.

"trust me, it won't." i smiled to him.

we turned around to see Padmé and Anakin, walking in our direction.

it made years i haven't seen the senator and i was happy to see her again. we weren't expecting it, but, through the years where i helped the Jedi, we formed a great friendship. i was spending a lot of time at the Temple, before i completely vanished from this planet. since Padmé was a part of the Senate, the Jedi Order was a part of her daily occupations. with time, we became closer than we ever thought we would've.

"it's been a long time." she softly said before she came beside me.

we talked for a while, the four of us. the young Jedi kept on saying how glad he was that me and Kenobi weren't ignoring each other anymore. i knew it wasn't a subject to talk about, but, i kept on focusing on the way Anakin looked at Padmé. even if Obi-Wan didn't know what was going on between these two, he probably had doubts about it.

actually, knowing him, he already knew. clearly, he was just ignoring it for the happiness of both of them.

"is Barriss still imprisoned on Coruscant?" i asked them all.

"why do you ask?" then gasped Anakin.

"i want to see her." i replied.

"that's not a good idea." then whispered Kenobi.

"i know what she did and that's why i need to see her." i said back.

"that doesn't make any sense." the younger Jedi mumbled before putting his hands before him.

the senator then took me by the wrist and dragged me far from the two others.

"why do you want to see her, Emilia?" she asked me.

"i need to see the girl who betrayed Ahsoka."

"look, Anakin told me how you saved her and you spent many weeks with her. you were there when she needed someone, but, seeing Barriss won't help anything." she calmly said.

"when Ahsoka was telling me what happened, she was destroyed. she was in so much pain, Padmé. i must understand more about the events. i need answers." i told her when she crossed her arms on her chest.

"why do i feel like the time you past with Ahsoka changed everything?" she asked me.

"because it did." i answered.

"you got attached to her. i know you, so i know that you're probably very protective over her. you consider her like a true friend, like a sister. you care about her more than you even know, but as i already told you, seeing the girl who broke her won't help anything." she struggled to say when i noticed the tears in her eyes.

"i just feel like i need to face her. something inside of me keeps on telling me to go see her." i admitted to my friend.

i looked over her shoulders to see the two others, talking and looking at the city before them. i focused back on the senator and she sighed.

"i understand, Emilia. i showed her as much love as i could and i tried to make her feel at home. Ahsoka was like a sister to me too, or maybe even a daughter." she then said with her soft voice, before she looked down on the ground.

i hugged her and she responded to my affection. i always admired Padmé for her courage and her kindness. she was one of the purest person i knew.

"she's in the Republic Judiciary Detention Center." she whispered close to my ear before we both stepped back.

i nodded and thanked her before i walked down the stairs, under the disapproval of Kenobi and Skywalker.

after a while, i finally arrived in front of the prison where two clones were standing.

"i need to see Barriss Offee." i told them before they asked me a bunch of questions.

they understood that i wasn't there to create any trouble and they ended up agreeing for me to see the girl.

"who are you?" she asked when i walked inside of her cell, which was protected by two clones and their weapons.

i sat on the chair in front of the metallic table and i ignored her.

suddenly, my body was filled with anger. i kept it inside, knowing that it was not the good time for me to get mad. she looked so kind and yet, she was an horrible person.

"tell me exactly what happened so that you betrayed Ahsoka."

"why would i do that? i don't even know you." she said with disrespect in her voice.

"well, i know you." i told her when i put my feet on the table.

she looked at my robotic leg, then at my lightsaber when i held it in my hand, before she looked back at my face.

"i know better than to try to defend myself, anyways." she mumbled when she sat on the chair on the other side of the table.

"i'm listening."

she explained everything and every detail. i was just sitting there, listening to her in silence.

i hated her with all of my soul, but in the same way, a part of me felt bad for Barriss. she was the perfect example of how dark the times were getting. before she got imprisoned, she publicly talked of how much the Jedi Order and the Senate were corrupted. deep inside of me, i knew she was right, but, i kept it to myself.

because in the end, she still betrayed Ahsoka and that was horrible. it was unforgivable.

maybe he thoughts were right in a way, but, her actions were wrong.

and when i was walking away from the detention center, i completely understood Ahsoka's pain. she had been through so much and for some reason, i knew that i wouldn't see the lost Padawan for a while, but i would see her again. when i would, i would protect her even more than i did in the weeks we had spent together. we both needed each other in our lives.

***

i arrived to the Jedi Temple and nobody was there. i went inside and i opened the doors of the main room. everyone was there.

"it's been a while, woman." smiled Kit Fisto when he came closer to me, with Plo Koon.

"it's nice to see you guys." i told them when Plo Koon pressed his hand on my shoulder.

these two Jedi were amazing. they were wise, but they always knew how to fight for the good things. when i was a child, Kit Fisto was always trying to make me smile when i was feeling low and Plo Koon was trying to calm him down when he was close from getting in trouble. they were unique.

we talked a little bit before Yoda noticed my presence, from the corner of the room.

"glad that you helped young Skywalker, i am." he said when he approached me.

"how are you, Yoda?" i asked him when we walked out.

"fine, i am. getting dark, the times are. fear and death, i sense through the Force." he admitted when we were walking in the hallways of the Temple.

"could it ever get darker than it already is?"

"much darker, unfortunately." he whispered.

i looked down to stare at the Jedi and he looked up to dive his eyes into mine.

"lost your ship, Skywalker and Kenobi told me you have, mmh." he said.

"yeah, it got blown up." i replied.

"tired, you are. spend the night here, perhaps you could." he proposed.

"i'm okay, i guess i'll find a place in town for tonight."

we stopped walking.

"no, spend the night in the room you had when you were a Padawan, you will. let you rent a room, i will not let you." he said with a smile on his face.

"you guys have a lot of younglings to train, didn't it become one of their rooms?" i gasped in surprise.

"erased the memory of your old droid, we sadly have. but, touch your old room, we have never."

"but-."

"follow me, you will, mmh." he said with a laugh before he took my hand.

i followed him through the Temple until we went up the elevator and we arrived in front of a door. it was the door to my room.

"sleep well, i hope you will, my old Padawan. more than happy to see you, i was." he told me before he walked away, leaving me in front of the door.

i was surprised that they never touched anything inside of this room. i mean, they erased R7's memory, i thought they would've also erased every other trace of me. my eyes got full of tears when i opened the door. i stared at my small Jedi robe, that i left behind me when i vanished from the Temple.

my small chair was still on the floor, since it fell when i quickly left the Order. there was a book on the desk, which used to be some kind of journal for me to keep my emotions hidden from the Council. i used to write everyday inside of it, to help me to control myself.

i placed my bag on the chair when i put it back in place. i sat on my bed and i opened my journal on a random page.

"today, i met a Sith. i hope i won't get in trouble. he's different than any other living being i've met before. i know he's evil since he's a user of the Dark side of the Force, but, he's mysterious. underneath his mad look and his mean words, he seems kind and fragile. he's a mystery i need to solve. the Force makes us connect in a way that i couldn't even try to explain. it's strange." i read out loud when i took a deep breath.

i was so young and yet, i knew Maul had a soft side. if only the girl who wrote those pages knew how this situation was going at the moment.

i sighed and i looked at the closed door when i heard droid sounds on the other side of it.

"hey buddy." i smiled with mixed emotions in my heart.

R7 was standing in front of me, in the hallway.

"what are you doing here?" i gently asked him.

he answered.

"oh, really? Yoda is the one who told you to come see me?"

he approved, saying that the Jedi briefly told him that we used to be close.

the tears came back in my eyes when he went into my room. he looked around and made his classic sounds when he seemed exited.

"as curious as i remember." i whispered when he turned around to face me.

he asked me what i meant by that and he also asked me what Yoda meant when he said that we knew each other. i took a deep breath and sat on my bed, looking at the one who used to be my confidant.

"want to hear a story?" i asked him when he came closer to me.

i pressed my hand on the top of the droid and i told him everything. from the day we've met, to the day where i left the Order.

_i was twelve years old and i was looking at the Great Tree of the Temple when i heard something behind me. i turned around only to see Master Windu coming closer to me with an astromech droid._

_"how are you, Padawan?" he asked me._

_"i'm good, thank you. is everything okay, Master?"_

_"everything's alright. this is R7-A7 and it's your droid from now on. you'll take care of it and you'll bring it with you on every mission that you'll be assigned to." he said when i looked at them both._

_"it's not like i have a lot of missions, anyways." i sighed._

_"patience, Padawan." he told me with a more serious tone of voice._

_"is he loyal?" i asked out of curiosity, to change the subject._

_i stared at the droid in front of me. he was mostly covered of red, his head was white and he had some pale green parts all over him. he was clean and he looked brand new._

_"it's just a droid, but yes, it's a loyal one." he replied._

_i nodded and he left me with R7-A7._

_"you're more than just a droid for me, by the way." i quietly told him when he made a bunch of noises, which meant he was happy._

_i laughed and i pressed my hand on the top of his head._

_"we'll be great friends, R7." i whispered when we left the garden behind the Temple._

the night passed and when i arrived to the part of the story where i was leaving the Order, he seemed sad.

"and then, you became Ahsoka's droid." i finished.

he told me how Ahsoka reminded him of someone and he couldn't tell who it was. now, he knew who she reminded him of. he was aware that his memory was erased by the Council, but, he felt as if he had a life before he became the young girl's droid. i was glad that he finally knew the whole thing, and so was he.

***

the morning arrived faster than i though it would've. i spent the whole night talking with R7. when the light of the sky was coming through the small window of the room, i went outside of the Temple with the droid.

"good morning, Emilia!" said Skywalker when he turned around to face me.

"good morning, gentlemen." i replied when i looked at the four of them.

Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan and Anakin were standing on the balcony.

"we have something to show you." then said Kenobi.

i nodded, uncertain about what it could've been. the droid went back into the Temple and i left with the others. we walked for a little while until we arrived to the hangars.

"what's going on?" i asked them all.

"well, since we're basically the reason why the Mercenary got destroyed in the first place, we thought it was fair that we would be the ones to give you a new ship." replied the older Jedi.

"wait, what?" i gasped.

"new ship for you, that's what's going on." then said Anakin with a mocking voice.

i ignored his attitude and looked at him without really taking his words in consideration. i was confused.

they brought me in front of a light freighter and i stared at it. it was all grey with some black parts on it and some white parts as well.

"it's an old modified VCX-100 light freighter who is equipped with an hyperdrive system and a 360-degree dorsal laser cannon turret. it's in perfect condition, miss." Cody said when he nodded at me.

i didn't know what to say.

"we took down a wall who was separating two rooms, to make one that's bigger. as much as it's a weapon when you need it, it can be a home." then smiled Rex.

"you also have a lot of storage space." added Cody.

i looked at the two brothers in front of me.

"let's just say that we made it better than it already was." then said Anakin before he crossed his arms on his chest.

"you'll see, my dear." softly said Obi-Wan when he gave me a kind look.

"when did you have the time to do all this?" i asked, still shocked.

"we spent the whole night trying to find a ship that you would like and when we found it, we modified it." replied Rex with a proud smile.

"oh, you guys." i whispered, touched by their actions.

i walked around it and it was about the same size of the Mercenary, but, in a completely different shape. i was amazed by how beautiful it was.

"does it have a name?" i asked them when i came back beside them.

"huh, we didn't think about that." replied Anakin while him and Obi-Wan looked mystified.

"well, we did!" proudly said Rex.

"from what we've heard about your young years as a Jedi, you were always sneaking out of the Temple to travel around the galaxy." said Cody when he smiled.

"and from what we know since the day we first met you, you seek adventures." continued Rex when he crossed his arms on his chest.

"so we thought you'd like that name. it's quite representative of you even if it's a little basic, so we would understand if ever you want to chose another name for it." said the one with the orange parts on his armour.

"we called it the Traveler." then said the one with the blue parts on his protective covering.

these two were best friends since forever. even if Cody was more professional and Rex was more friendly, they were both great soldiers and amazing human beings.

"i like that name, actually." i smiled when they seemed even more proud than before.

i talked with them for a moment and i was about to go back on Mandalore, before Obi-Wan took something from a box beside him.

"it would be great if you could go give it to Hondo. he forgot it in Anakin's ship when we dropped him on Florrum." he said with an arrogant smile on his face.

it was a blaster.

"no, i won't go see this fool! plus, you're telling me that he had his blaster the whole time, but he didn't help us to destroy the droids on Jakku?" i gasped.

"it's Hondo, after all. you can't ask him too much." then said Anakin.

"please, Emilia. i know him and when he'll realize that he doesn't have it, he's going to show up on Coruscant. we don't want that, since he would probably cause a mess without even trying to." Obi-Wan told me.

"alright, fine!" i replied when i rolled my eyes and i took the weapon.

"oh, and don't kill him." the older Jedi said back with his hands in front of him when i walked up the stairs to get into my new ship.

"i'll try. but if you ever hear rumours saying that the famous Hondo Ohnaka got killed, well, believe them." i told him under Rex and Anakin's laughs.

"goodbye, Emilia." Obi-Wan told me after he sighed.

"it was a pleasure seeing you again, miss." said Cody when him and Rex saluted me with their right hands on their forehead.

i nodded at them and Anakin smiled at me.

"until then, my friends." i said before i closed the door behind me.

i started the engine and flew away from Coruscant. when i was in space, i activated the light speed.

i left the control room and i walked inside of the vehicle. the walls were grey and the floors were black. the frames of the walls were painted in white and it was beautiful. they really knew me when they modified it. they were aware of my love for neutral colours. i arrived in the only bedroom of the ship and i was shocked.

there was a huge bed at the end of it and it was covered by white sheets with a white blanket as well. on the wall on my left, there was four little lines. i smiled when i realized that the tree blue lines were representing Obi-Wan, Anakin and Rex and that the orange one was representing Cody.

i got emotional just by thinking that they took the time to do all of this.

i placed my bag on my bed before i got out of the room. when i arrived in the room in which there was two sofa and a table between them, i stopped walking. my eyes got full of tears when i slowly passed my fingers on the picture that was hanged on the wall in front of me.

we we're back on Coruscant, right after our mission on Zygerria. it was more than two years ago and we were standing in front of the Great Tree, behind the Temple. we were extremely tired, but, the picture itself was taken at a moment full of love and happiness. we were glad to be alive and most importantly, we were all together. Cody was the one who took the picture and it wasn't the best photo at all, but, it held memories.

it felt like it was yesterday, as much as it felt like a lifetime ago.

the galaxy was already going through war and chaos, but, life seemed more simple. we were a team and that's all that mattered. we were united.

a tear rolled down on my cheek before i realized that the ship had left the hyperspace. i went back in the control room and i sighed.

"i'll do this quickly." i told myself when i landed on Florrum.

i walked out and i arrived in front of the pirate's base. two big droids were standing in front of me and they were pointing me with their blasters. i smiled underneath my helmet, which i had put on before i got out of the ship, and i ignited my lightsaber.

"a Jedi?" said one of guards.

"a Mandalorian?" said the other one.

"droids." i replied before i sliced one of them with my weapon.

i turned around and used the Force to crush the last one against itself before it collapsed on the ground.

"you destroyed my droids." then sighed the famous pirate when he stepped out of his base.

i rolled my eyes.

"i'm here to bring you your weapon. nothing less, nothing more." i told him before i threw it at him.

"my blaster!" he smiled when he grabbed it.

i nodded and turned my back on him, on my way to go to my ship.

"wait! the friends of Obi-Wan are friends of mine. would you like to have a drink?" he then shouted before i stopped walking.

i took a deep breath and decided to give him a chance to change my perception of him. i wasn't in a rush, anyways.

"only if you don't try to drug me like you did to Kenobi and Skywalker, when you first met them." i said when i looked at him.

he crossed his arms on his chest and i joined him when he welcomed me inside of his base. everybody was looking at me, but, i ignored them.

we sat on the chairs beside the counter and he gave me a drink.

"i don't trust you, take a sip first." i growled at him when i took off my helmet and place it on the counter.

"ah, you Force-wielders." he sighed before he took a sip of my drink.

nothing happened, so i drank it as well.

we talked about a lot of unimportant things and i spent for about an hour on Florrum. in the end, Kenobi wasn't wrong. he wasn't necessarily a bad guy. he was just a pirate, trying to live his pirate life. he made me think of Obi-Wan since he was arrogant, but, not mean.

i couldn’t help myself but to wonder if this pirate was literally immortal. i knew he wasn't, but, his lifestyle should've killed him a long time ago. this man was a legend and i actually appreciated him. like what, i only had to learn to know him.

when i stepped out of his base, he joined me with a huge bottle of the liquid we were drinking before.

"take this. it's the best pirate brew of the galaxy." he said with a smile on his face.

he really wasn't that bad, after all. still a jerk, but, a nice one.

"thanks, pirate." i told him before i turned my back on him.

"you're very welcome, Mandalorian." he replied before i closed the door of the ship.

i left Florrum and i arrived on Mandalore when i got out of hyperspace.

i smiled when i stepped out of the Traveler.

i was home.


	31. THE EMOTIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s some mature things in this chapter

Emilia's pov

i walked out of the Traveler with my bag. i left my helmet in the ship and i smiled when i arrived in the throne room, happy to see Maul again.

i thought he would've been glad to see me, but, something felt off.

"i'm back." i told him when i approached the throne he was sitting on.

he waved his hand at another Mandalorian, telling him to leave us. it was just me and him in the room surrounded by windows. he used the Force to close the doors who were far behind me and he stood up.

"was it a chaotic mission?" he asked when he held his hands behind him, in his lower back.

"well, i'm in one piece so i guess it wasn't." i replied when i crossed my arms on my chest after i placed my bag on the floor.

"this is not your ship." he said when he looked outside.

"actually, the Mercenary got blown up. i got a new one and it's the Traveler." i said when i joined him by the windows.

"the Traveler, very well. how'd you get it?"

i didn't want to tell him that i was with Kenobi and the others. i knew he would get mad and i didn't want that.

"come, i'll give you a tour." i calmly said when i took his arm.

he rolled his eyes and followed me until we arrived in front of it. i opened the door and we stepped inside. he looked around him and he seemed confused. when i clicked on the button to open my bedroom's door, he pressed his hand on the wall beside us.

"what is this?" he asked as he looked at the four lines.

"it was there when i got it." i lied.

he turned around to face me and he looked through my eyes. i was never a good liar, at least, not to Maul. i lied to the Council during a lot of time and i was good at it, i was able to lie to many people, other than Maul. we were both aware of it.

"don't you even think of lying to me, Emilia." he whispered when i got stuck between him and the wall behind me.

i stayed in silence. he already looked mad.

he had mixed feelings. i sensed that he was stressed and angry.

"you are lying to me, at the very moment." he said back before he took a deep breath.

i sighed and i looked down before pushing him aside.

"i helped my friends to save Obi-Wan and my ship got destroyed by Grievous so when we got to Coruscant, they gave me this starfighter." i finally told him when i felt his anger becoming even more intense inside of him.

he punched the wall beside him and he looked back at me.

"you were with Kenobi." he growled before he quickly took my arm.

"don't touch me like that." i told him when i tried to stepped back.

he was staring at me and his grip was starting to hurt me when it got tighter. he looked lost and for a second, it was like if he wasn't himself anymore. it was like if he was back at being the same man i had to fight against on Raydonia, over a year ago.

"you were with Kenobi!" he brutally repeated.

"you're hurting me!" i said before i pushed him away with the Force.

he had his back pressed against the wall before i came closer to him. he was angry and so was i.

"i don't know what's gotten into you, but, this isn't you." i told him before i pushed him in the hallway as i was still using the Force.

he growled at me when he fell on the ground. i kneeled before him and i looked through his golden eyes. i calmed down and i gently held his head with my hands.

"take a deep breath." i whispered to him when i realized that he was having trouble to breath.

he dived his eyes into mine before he looked away. something was wrong.

"i know you hate him, but, you'll have to accept the fact that he's my friend. i'll never betray you, but, i'll never betray him either. he has always been there for me and you probably disagree about my friendship with him, but, i also disagree with a lot of your decisions." i quietly said.

his breathing was normal again and it felt like he was back in reality.

"i don't know what's wrong with me." he said when he looked at his hands with confusion.

"i'm here, Maul. everything's fine, i'm right here." i told him before he closed his eyes.

i sat beside him and i held him against me when he leaned down. he had his head pressed against my collarbone and my hand was caressing his neck.

Maul had issues, like everyone. he was hurt and troubled, but, i loved him more than i ever imagined i could and i handled his flaws. i always would. i cared about him and his wellbeing more than i even cared about myself.

at my own surprise, he fell asleep in my arms. i dragged him to my bed and i looked at him while he was laying under the blankets. i took off my armour before i leaned beside him and i softly placed his head on my chest. i caressed his cheek with my fingers and i ended up falling asleep, as well.

_"he doesn't sound so happy." Savage told me when we looked at each other after hearing Maul's roar from the inside of the fortress._

_he was trying to do an old spell from the Nightsisters, but, he couldn't understand the spelling of the incantations. we were sitting on the stairs of the Nightsisters Temple and i viciously smiled at the younger brother. Savage was around twenty-one years old._

_"want to make his days even worse?" i asked him before he nodded without hesitation._

_we got up and we entered the Temple in silence. Maul never saw us and before Savage even had the time to do anything, i used the Force to push the red Zabrak against the wall behind him. he looked in our direction, but, me and his brother quickly got behind the chairs in front of us._

_"i will kill you both, idiots!" the older one shouted when he stood up._

_Savage stared at me with an uncertain look in his eyes, before he smiled. he then used the Force to push the huge table against his brother. he was stuck between the wall and the table when we both got up and looked at him._

_"having a bad day, my brother?" the golden Zabrak arrogantly said when i tried to hold my laugh inside of me._

_"you maniac fools!" then growled Maul before he pushed the table away._

_he came closer to us and he was angry, as always. he stood up in front of me and he gave me a soft look._

_"my lady." he whispered when he nodded at me._

_i was confused._

_he turned around and pushed his brother on the floor before they started to fight, once again._

_and i couldn't help myself but to laugh._

_we were immature._

i opened my eyes and sadly smiled. it was a memory from the months we had spent on Dathomir, with Savage.

i looked beside me only to see Maul, who was staring at the ceiling.

"are you okay?" i quietly asked him when i turned on my left side, putting my arm under my head.

he seemed lost.

"we had the same dream. it was barely four months before he died." he said when he turned on his right, doing the same thing that i did, to face me.

he sighed before he closed his eyes. i pressed my hand on his cheek.

"i miss him too, Maul." i whispered.

"he was my brother, the only family i had left." he said, being the last survivor of Dathomir.

"i won't leave you." i replied.

a brief smile of sadness took over his lips.

"i'm sorry about earlier. i never meant to hurt you. i don't know what happened. i lose my mind when i think of Kenobi."

"then don't." i said when he looked at me.

i kissed him and he quickly got over me. he placed his left hand on the bed to give him some kind of support while he pressed his right one on my cheek.

"my dear Mandalorian." he mumbled before he kissed the skin over my collarbone.

i wrapped my arms around his neck and i caressed his skin, since he was shirtless. i ended up pushing him on the side and i got over him. he passed his hands on my thighs and he touched my hips when i leaned forward to kiss him again.

"the Traveler looks nice, actually." he told me when i smiled.

"thank you, my lord." i replied before his eyes closed halfway.

"oh, you." he said when he grabbed my throat.

his touch was soft and gentle and his lips were pressed against mine. i knew how much it drove him crazy when i called him that. it was another secret from Maul that i was the only one to know.

he pushed me over and he came back on top of me before he took off my clothes.

"are you sure?" he asked me right next to my ear.

"i want you." i softly replied.

his eyes were full of lust when he stared at my body. i felt weird when he looked at my robotic leg, but in the same time, Maul was in no place to say anything about it, and he didn't. he ignored it. we wanted each other.

i took off his pants and he came back over me.

"you are so beautiful." he said when i gave him a soft smile.

"it's us and only us, Maul." i mumbled while he kissed every bit of my skin.

when he arrived to my inner thighs, he looked up and a smile took over the corner of his lips.

"you and i, always." he said.

i felt his tongue inside of me and i closed my eyes under the pleasure. he knew exactly what he was doing, as always.

"and forever, Emilia." he then added, before he focused back on my body.

my breath was heavy.

"so perfect." he whispered.

the feeling of his lips touching my skin was driving me crazy and he was aware of it. it was me and him, forever. just the two of us. the two Force-wielders, no Jedi and no Sith.

his attention came back on my face before he kissed me. he slipped a finger inside of me and i moaned under his touch.

"i closed the door of your ship, but, we are not alone in the hangars. you'll have to be silent as much as you can." he told me when he pressed his hand against my mouth.

he was right. as much as i didn't really care, we were in the middle of the day in the hangars of Mandalore. there was a high possibility that we weren't alone in the area.

"can you stay quiet for me, my lady?" he asked when he stopped moving his fingers and he looked through my eyes.

"yes, my lord." i silently replied when he smiled again.

he took his fingers out and i grabbed his length. he was surprised, but, he didn't stop me. i moved my hand up and down when he closed his eyes under the feeling. it was massive, and yet, my small hands were able to make him feel good.

"you're wonderful." he whispered before i kissed him.

i continued my movements until he looked right into my eyes, in a questioning way. i knew what he wanted and i smiled right before he slipped inside of me, taking consideration of my approval.

i gasped under the pain and he understood that he was hurting me.

"relax, love. you're all tensed up, just relax." he quietly told me as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

i closed my eyes and he slowly got deeper inside of me. he buried his head in my neck, close from my collarbone. he kissed every bit of my skin and the pain started to fade away as he pressed his hand on my mouth. i tried to be quiet the best i could, but, it was Maul. it was always hard to stay quiet with him and he was very aware of it, which gave him even more power over me.

i couldn't help myself but to insert my fingernails into the skin of his back as he smiled against the skin of my neck. he knew exactly what he was doing to me.

he ended up lifting me up as he was holding me close to him. my back got pressed against the wall when he stood up in front of me. my legs were surrounding his waist before he came back inside of me, holding me with his muscular arms. i felt safe when i was with him and Maul was always extremely protective over me.

i leaned the back of my head to the wall when i closed my eyes. at the very moment where i moaned under to pleasure, he lifted his head up and he quickly pressed his hand on my mouth, once again.

he groaned when he started to move faster. he was amazing and he knew it. he was having fun torturing me through the silence while he felt my moans against his hand.

he kissed my neck and i felt his teeth into my skin. he was letting himself go and it was hurting me, but somehow, i liked it. i loved it, actually. it was sensual and intense, but, i laughed when my left robotic leg touched his metallic thigh. the sound it made was priceless.

"this is not funny." he growled.

"yes, it is." i told him when his hand left my mouth.

"no, it is not." he said before he stepped back.

my feet touched the ground and he stared at me.

"i'm sorry." i laughed when i tried to stay serious.

"i bet you are." he whispered when he pushed me on the bed.

i couldn't stop laughing. i was immature and he actually seemed offended by it, which made it even funnier.

he stayed on his feet when he took my waist and turned me around. he was facing my back and he made me come closer to him.

"don't forget that we have to be quiet." i told him when i finally stopped laughing.

"i do what i want." he mumbled while he was holding my hips.

he came back inside of me and he was more rough than before, but, we were both enjoying it. he started to go faster every time he would push himself deeper inside. since he was standing on his feet behind me, he had more support than me. i was on my knees and my hair was falling on my face when i curved my back even more than before.

"M-Maul." i silently moaned when he pressed his hands on my lower back, which made him go deeper.

when i felt his fingernails through the skin of my back, i lost it. he was driving me crazy. his claws were clearly going to leave some marks, but, it felt so good. he was the one in control.

"you're so tight." he whispered, thinking that i wouldn't hear him.

"you love it." i mumbled.

"you know me." he replied under a quiet chuckle.

my butt was clapping against him and he was going faster and faster.

i loudly moaned, which made him stop.

i turned my head to look at him and he smiled. he was mocking me.

he pushed himself back inside of me when he leaned forward, to grab my hair. i couldn't keep myself from moaning under his grip and his movements. his breath was heavy and so was mine.

he pulled my hair and i understood that it was a reminder for me to stay quiet. things were getting more and more intense every time he was moving and my body was following his movements.

"i love you so much, Maul." i whispered under my breath.

he stopped and he turned me around, for me to face him. he leaned over me and slowly came back inside. it was more calm and soft, but, still passionate and full of emotions. we had a powerful connection, since forever. our feelings towards each other were as strong as our connection.

we were truly in love and it was unique. just by the way he was looking at me, he was telling me that he loved me too. his golden irises were confirming his feelings through a simple gaze full of meanings.

his tongue met mine and his elbows were placed on each sides of my shoulders. he pressed his lips on my forehead before he buried his head between my neck and my left shoulder. i closed my eyes under the pleasure and he gently grabbed my throat with his hand, while i felt his teeth inside of my skin. he was moving slowly and we were enjoying every second of it.

i subtly smiled and i silently moaned when he bit me harder.

we were both letting ourselves go.

his eyes were full of lust when he lifted his head up to look at me.

"you'll never know how much i fucking love you." he admitted with a look full of mixed emotions.

i couldn't tell if it was sadness or happiness.

"hm." he sighed when he closed his eyes as he got deeper inside of me.

i moaned again and he groaned while we kissed. i could never find the perfect words to explain my love for him. it was pure, and yet, so intense.

i surrounded his waist with my legs and i felt his smile against my lips. he held my face between his hands and he looked directly into my grey irises.

"are you okay?" i quietly asked him when he stopped moving.

"you're so good." he replied.

i caressed his cheeks with my hands and i smiled.

"you're driving me crazy, my lord." i told him near his ear.

he started to come and go again, inside of me. he groaned against the skin of my collarbone while he placed his hand back on my throat.

we continued for a moment until i felt it. plus, Maul felt it too, which made him smile against my lips.

"go on." he whispered under our heavy breathings.

and of course, hearing me reach the point made him smile once again. he leaned beside me and i pressed my head on his chest, while i passed my fingers on the black marks he was covered of.

"i'm sorry, Emilia." he told me when i lifted my head up to stare at him.

"for what?" i asked.

he simply touched my collarbone and i looked at it. it was covered of red marks. it was covered of his teeth marks. he then passed his fingers on my lower back and i understood that his nails had, in fact, left marks on my body.

"it's nothing, Maul." i told him when he closed his eyes.

"did it hurt?"

"the hurting was buried by the pleasure." i whispered to him before he kissed me again.

"i'm not sorry, then." he said when he covered us with the white blanket.

we stayed in bed for a while. it was just me and him.

***

the night arrived as Maul touched the picture that was hanged on the wall.

"when was it taken?" he asked out of curiosity.

"a little while before we met again on Raydonia." i replied, leaning my head on his shoulder while we we standing in the common room of the Traveler.

"i see." he told me when he looked away.

he didn't ask anything else about it. i honestly thought he didn't really care about it and i was right. he knew who Obi-Wan was, but, he had no idea who the others were. Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka were still strangers to him and it was better that way.

he then looked at the bottle that Hondo had given me before and he seemed confused.

"what's that?" he asked.

"oh, Hondo gave it to me." i answered.

"is this filthy pirate another friend of yours that i'll have to accept?" he growled.

"i wouldn't say that we're friends, but, we're not ennemies." i told him.

he nodded. he hated Hondo, but, he didn't really care about him, actually.

later, we got back into the Grand Salon and i pressed my elbow on the throne as Maul sat down. while he placed his arm against his knee, that wasn't so far from his shoulder from the way he was sitting, i looked at him.

he was so beautiful. his dark clothes were fitting him perfectly and they were making a huge contrast to my white armour.

he was truly unique and mysterious, but, he wasn't a mystery to me. not anymore.

i loved Maul so much and we completed each other. we brought balance to each other.

and when i closed my eyes, i felt a weird disturbance in the Force.

Yoda was right. something bad was about to happen. the galaxy was about to get darker than they already were.

even if there was war everywhere around each one of us, it was just the beginning.

the chaos was about to become worst than it already was.

the war wasn't over.

the end of something big was near, and yet, it would just be the start of something else.


	32. THE CHILD OF THE DARK SIDE

Emilia's pov

a few weeks had passed and the night arrived when i came back from a walk. next thing i knew, i had my back leaned against the wall of the palace and i was looking at him. we were on the balcony and he was wielding his double bladed lightsaber.

his eyes were closed and he was practicing some new tricks. i couldn't help myself but to smile through this peaceful moment. after all these years, Maul never stopped fascinating me. i was amazed by this man, i would aways be.

the night was cold and the air was pure. the sky was dark and filled with stars who were bringing a bit of light to this darkness.

he had no idea that i was here, since i was facing his back.

days ago, i had a conversation with him. with the help of my jetpack, we went on the rooftop of the royal palace and we talked for hours, just the two of us. we were like teenagers. we were staring at the night sky and we were opening up to each other, more than ever before.

i learned a lot and i'm grateful for it. everything he told me just made me fall in love with him even more. i truly loved Maul, with all i had.

he explained to me his whole life, from the day he was born until the day we met. i mean, he told me what he remembered. he admitted a lot of things that he tried to hide to himself and i was glad that he was facing his demons. it was the first time that i saw him cry. the few tears that i saw rolling down his cheeks were enough to break my heart once more, as i was holding him close to me. he wasn't sobbing, he was just finally letting go of everything he always kept inside of him.

Maul was born as a Nightbrother and his father was murdered right after his conception. he was around five years old when Sidious arrived on Dathomir and took him from his mother's arms. later in his childhood, his skin was brutally damaged by Sidious himself. the Sith Lord personally gave him his black tattoos and even if i found them beautiful, the way he explained it to me, it made me sad.

it was a proof of his dedication to the Dark side of the Force, but, he always hated them. he was just a child when he got them and he remembered how painful they were, in the beginning.

later on, he got taken to Mustafar. he was practically raised by a droid. from what he could find through his memories, the droid's name was TD-D9. Maul hated him, but with time, through the many fights they had, they created some kind of friendship. even if he was sometimes forced to torture the young boy under the orders of Sidious, TD-D9 was Maul's only friend.

a while after, he started to learn the ways of the Force. through his training, he had to kill many innocents. he had a rough childhood and when he got a little older, he realized how his hatred for the Jedi Council was more personal than just the logic of the Dark side.

he hated the Jedi because they never came to get him. he was Force-sensitive and they never came to train him as a user of the Light side of the Force. it fuelled his anger towards them, because he also hated his Master. he had good reasons to hate him, but, i could understand his feelings towards the Jedi, too.

he told me that it was one of the reasons why he called me a lucky one, when we met. i was lucky that i got saved and raised by the Jedi, unlike him.

my heart shattered when he explained to me the many torture sessions he had to go through. he was raised as a weapon, a murderer, an object.

Maul was a child of the Dark side and it wasn't his choice.

we talked for hours that night and i realized a lot of things. he even told me how, through his teenage years, he worked with the one and only, Cad Bane. the same guy who always wanted to kill me. when he said that, i was shocked and he laughed under my explanations of my relationship with Bane. he said how he never really liked him, but, we both agreed that whether we wanted it or not, he was amazing. Cad Bane was a wonderful bounty hunter, if not, the best.

Maul was brought on Malachor by Sidious and he learned more about the Force.

he had so much anger against the peacekeepers of the Republic, that his anger got turned into hate. his Master was happy about it, of course. the young boy was a victim of his Master and his own mind.

he was a powerful weapon and a dangerous assassin, under the teaching of Sidious.

he didn't say anything of it, but, i knew our childhoods were way more similar than we thought. i wasn't the only slave between the two of us.

Maul was a slave of the Dark side.

he never wanted it. being a Sith wasn't his choice and it was hurting him to admit it to me, but, wether he wanted it or not, he knew it was his destiny. he was born to be a weapon, at least, that's what he thought. i knew he was wrong. maybe it was just because i loved him, but, Maul was so much more than just a killer. even if he could be arrogant sometimes, he always thought he wasn't worth anything. he was the kind of person that hated himself in secret.

and then, he told me more about the day he saw me, on Felucia. he said, word for word, how he was simply going around the galaxy in his ship, when he felt the Force literally dragging him to this planet. the voice in his head was telling him to go there.

when he saw me land as he was hiding, he froze. he was confused. he couldn't ignore the connection and the feelings inside of him. he wondered why the Force brought him to a simple girl, but, when he saw my lightsaber, he understood. he even told me how at first, he thought of killing me. he was certain that i would just be another victim to his list, another peacekeeper that he would slaughter.

but then, i talked to him and his heart melted. he quickly understood that he needed to let his guard down, against his own will. he understood how it was meant to be. even if he wanted to avoid it, he knew that we were meant to be together. it was my heart that melted when he told me how he felt like he finally had a purpose. both of our existences finally had a purpose, actually. and the story goes how we know it; time passed and now, we were on the balcony of the palace as i was looking at him.

***

"still training after all these years?" i finally said when i crossed my arms on my chest.

"a Force-wielder is never trained enough. you should know that, old Jedi." he chuckled without even turning around.

i rolled my eyes and tied my hair in a classic ponytail before i grabbed my lightsaber from my belt.

"what are you doing?" he asked when he looked at me.

"air isn't the best rival. you should know that, old Sith." i replied with a smile on the corner of my lips.

it was his turn to roll his eyes. i wasn't a Jedi and he wasn't a Sith. we were simply two broken souls who knew the ways of the Force.

"i will try to go easy on you." he whispered when i activated my weapon.

he was wearing his dark pants and his black shirt who was covering his shoulders, but, showing a bit of his chest. i was wearing my black shirt with my black pants since my armour was in our room. it was late a night and the only light was coming from the stars and our two lightsabers.

i nodded and he held his weapon in front of him, like he always did.

i smiled before the red light touched the blue one.

"not so bad." he mumbled when we were holding our lightsabers against each other.

he pushed me away with the Force and my back was leaned against the fence of the balcony.

"perhaps, i talked too soon." he then said when i looked up.

i grabbed my lightsaber and with the Force, i took the darksaber off his belt. i held the two weapons against his, when he attacked me with a smile on his face. i was standing up before him and i shook my head from side to side.

"you have Kenobi's arrogance, Maul." i told him before his eyes opened wider.

"do not insult me like that, Em." he sighed.

i laughed, how could i not. for some reason, i felt like these words would stick with him the same way that the things i told Ahsoka would. it was a strange feeling, but, i ignored it and concentrated back on our fight.

we fought for a while and as always, we were both helping each other. we were fair rivals.

this moment was full of love and we both enjoyed it. through our fighting skills, this moment was peaceful and pure.

it was just the two of us, two lost souls on the balcony under the stars.

the next morning, i woke up in our bed with a bad feeling. there was a huge disturbance in the Force.

following my instinct, i went in my ship without waking Maul up. i left Mandalore without looking back and i was on my way to Coruscant.

i was going through light speed when i answered a call.

"i need your help here, on Coruscant." she said when i looked at her through the hologram.

"i'm on my way, Ahsoka." i replied before she nodded and we ended the call.

i was confused. from what i saw in the hologram, she wasn’t in the underground of the planet. she was with the Jedi Knights.

i landed in the main hangars and i ran into the arms of Cody, who seemed surprised to see me.

"glad to have you back, miss." he said when he held me against him.

"what is she doing here?" then asked a woman behind me.

i turned around only to see Bo-Katan Kryze, the Mandalorian. i was shocked.

beside her, there was Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Rex.

"she's with Maul." she then said when she came closer to me.

before i could even realize, i had a knife against my throat. Ahsoka gasped and came beside us as she was trying to calm her down.

"she's with him, but, she's not working with him." the young Force-wielder said.

Bo-Katan stepped back and took a deep breath before she looked at me from my head to my toes.

"you're a disgrace to my people." she then whispered with a disgusted look on her face.

"i get it, okay. you don't like me and i'm fine with that, but, wether you want it or not, Mandalore is my home as much as it's yours." i told her when she rolled her eyes.

my white armour was very similar to hers, but, hers was grey.

"we need your help." then said Obi-Wan before he came closer to us.

i nodded against my own will, already knowing that it was about Maul.

***

we were ready to leave as the others weren't with us. i was standing next to Bo-Katan and the silence was heavy.

"i will need you to put you grudges aside, please. we need to work together on this one." i said when i looked at the other Mandalorian.

she put her helmet on her head and she nodded in silence, still ignoring me. i wasn't mad at her because i completely understood how she felt. i would've probably be angry too, if i was at her place. i couldn't blame her. she was Satine's sister and she lost her family to the hands of the man i loved.

i turned around and decided to join the others. Cody stayed with the Mandalorian while i arrived behind Obi-Wan.

i placed my hand on the shoulder of my old friend before i went beside the two others.

"i killed Maul once. best to capture him. he doesn't seem to stay dead." Obi-Wan said with an arrogant smile on his face.

"was that necessary, Kenobi?" i said as i rolled my eyes before he shrugged his shoulders.

"very necessary." he calmly replied before he turned his back on us and left the room.

the clones were getting ready and Anakin took a box while he smiled at his lost Padawan.

"thanks for the support, as always." Ahsoka said when she smiled to her lost Master.

"that's what friends are for." he replied.

i couldn't ignore how much she changed. she was more mature and calm, but, i sensed that she was also way more powerful than before.

"if you're gonna face Maul, you'll need these." he then said when he held the box in front of him.

i knew it was going to be her lightsabers.

she looked surprised and she opened the box.

i was right.

"i took care of them. they're good as new." Skywalker said before she activated them with a smile on her face.

she rolled her eyes and i did the same when we saw the blue light reflecting on her skin.

"maybe a little better." he said back before i crossed my arms on my chest.

Anakin gave me a soft smile and he crossed his arms just like i did.

"you guys capture Maul, i take care of Grievous. with any luck, this will all be over soon." he then said.

"Master Kenobi always said there's no such thing as luck." she replied when she put her lightsabers on her belt.

"good thing he taught you otherwise." i told her when i pressed my hand on Anakin's shoulder.

she looked down and Skywalker stepped back before he walked away.

"Anakin." she said before he turned around to face us.

he gave her a questioning look and she softly smiled.

"good luck." she said before he nodded.

the doors closed behind the Jedi and i looked at Ahsoka. without waiting any longer, she hugged me and i closed my eyes before i responded to her affection.

"i'm glad that you're doing well, Ahsoka." i told her when we stepped back.

she looked down and took a deep breath.

"i have to be honest with you, Emilia. i'm scared that you won't be able to face him." she told me.

"i know, but, i won't let you down. i promise." i replied when i pressed my hand on her shoulder.

it was breaking my heart.

"let's go." she whispered when she nodded.

her and Bo-Katan went in their ship, while Rex came with me in the Traveler. we flew away, on our way to Mandalore.

"miss, i'm sorry to ask, but, are you really going to face Maul?" the clone asked me when he sat beside me, in the control room.

"i am, Rex. this is for the best." i whispered as we jumped into hyperspace.

he nodded in response and he placed his helmet on the floor beside his seat. he then took mine and passed his fingers on the marks that the boma who attacked me had left on it.

"what's that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"you know how i met the Bad Batch. that's one the things that the creature who attacked me, left behind him." i replied.

he quickly looked at my robotic leg and nodded. Rex was always one of the kindest person i knew.

"no matter what happens on Mandalore, promise me that you'll keep Ahsoka safe." i told him.

"what's that all about, miss?" he asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Rex, we both know how troubled this war is. you guys are the best soldiers the Republic could've asked for and you would be surprised by how much you mean to her. all of you clones are way more important to the Jedi than you think, but you Rex, you're a loyal friend to Ahsoka. she cares about you more than she cares about herself." i said when he closed his eyes.

"we're just clones, miss." he whispered.

i pressed my hand on his shoulder and it made him look at me. he had tears in his eyes and i couldn't ignore the lost gaze he had.

"not to me. promise me that you'll keep her safe, if anything happens." i mumbled when he sadly smiled at me.

"you have my word." he replied.

"thank you." i softly told him before we jumped out of hyperspace.

my heart started to beat faster when i saw that the war was already started. things escalated so fast and it was confusing for me to think how this morning, Maul was peacefully sleeping beside me.

i opened the door of my ship as me and Rex stood close from the void.

"you know how to use a jetpack?" i asked the man in front of me when i locked one on his back.

"i'm a quick learner." he smiled before i nodded as i gave him back a smile.

we looked in front of us only to see that Bo-Katan and Ahsoka's ship had been hit by a bomb. they needed to jump. the Mandalorian used her jetpack and went away, as the lost Jedi looked at us. i used the Force to drag the gunship closer to the Traveler and she jumped inside of my ship.

"sorry, i didn't think to bring you a jetpack." said Rex while Ahsoka was looking around her.

i put my helmet on my head as i turned around to face them.

"don't need one." she said with a smile.

i knew what she was about to do.

"race you to the surface." she told us when she nodded.

Rex proudly smiled, as an old brother would to his young sister. she jumped out of the Traveler under our laughs and i pressed my hand on his shoulder.

"i'll try to land and i'll join you guys. be safe, Rex." i told him before he wore his helmet.

"you too, Emilia." he said when he jumped in the void.

i ran into the control room and i managed to dodge the many bombs that were exploding around my ship.

***

i landed and i ran as fast as i could, to join Bo-Katan.

"is she gonna make it?" she asked when she pointed at the horizon in front of us.

"she's gonna make it." i replied when we saw Ahsoka on the top of a burning gunship.

the ship itself crashed as she jumped on the balcony. many Mandalorians who took Maul's side were surrounding her when she rolled over and held her lightsabers, with the explosion behind her.

we used our jetpacks to join her on the balcony as she reflected the bolts with her weapons.

Bo-Katan and her colleagues took over the situation and fought against the others, while i stood beside Ahsoka.

"where's Rex?" she asked me.

"right there." i told her when he arrived on her right.

"beat you." she smiled as he was taking deep breaths.

"some things never change." he sighed as i smiled.

we ran away to join the others.

"no sign of Maul yet." said a man beside us as we were staining on a small balcony, over the city.

"we can't sustain a long siege." then said Bo-Katan.

we looked around us before she left us, as she was heading for the throne room to deal with Almec. Ahsoka pressed her hands on the fence and sighed.

"we must ensure Maul doesn't escape." she said before Rex took a deep breath.

"if he's here. if he's not, then all of this plays right into his hands." he replied.

"he's here. trust me on this one. i can sense his presence." i told them as they nodded.

Rex then got a transmission saying that the others got something. me and Ahsoka ran away to join them, as the clone beside us went to help the others on the docks.

we arrived to a small elevator and we went down into the underground.

"the Undercity of Mandalore, of course." i sighed when i looked around us.

the clone in front of us then told us how Saxon escaped on our right and how he seemed in a hurry.

"he's close." i said when i pressed my hand against my head, on my helmet.

"what's down there?" Ahsoka asked me, knowing that i knew the answer.

"a system of tunnels." i replied.

"do they lead outside of the city?" she the asked to the Captain beside her.

"unknown, sir." he told her as we decided to go this way.

something was telling me that it was all a trap, but, i felt his presence. he was so close from us, yet, he felt so far.

we were walking through the dark tunnels as the only light was the one coming from the helmets of the clones.

we weren't alone in there.

we got separated when we got attacked by Maul's Mandalorians. it was just me and Ahsoka who were left and we followed the gunshots sounds, as many screams were heard.

when we arrived to the place where the gunshots were coming from, we saw Vaughn laying on the ground. he was shot.

"i'm sorry, Commander."he whispered, holding Ahsoka's hand before he died.

i stood up when we heard steps coming closer to us.

we got surrounded by Mandalorians who were working with Maul, as i had my back pressed against Ahsoka's. our blue lightsabers were activated and we were ready for the worst.

but, even if we would've tried, we were still outnumbered.

and then, louder steps were heard.

"it's him." i whispered to my friend when i closed my eyes under my white helmet.

Ahsoka turned around and we were standing side by side when the metallic sound got closer to us.

"i was hoping for Kenobi." he said as he got out of the darkness.

i took a deep breath when we both held our lightsabers in front of us.

"why are you here?" he asked when he stood in front of us.

Ahsoka was ready to fight and i thought i was, but, i wasn't.

physically, i was. mentally, i would never be.

it was Maul, after all.


	33. THE PROMISES

Emilia's pov

when Maul pushed me away with the Force, i understood that he didn't want to fight me either. he was avoiding the possibility of our lightsabers to touch each other.

"Ahsoka Tano, is it?" he asked when he got closer to the young girl.

when i finally stood up, he used his mind to keep my back pressed against the wall behind me.

"i can't say yours is a name familiar to me." he continued when she gave me a confused look.

she couldn't see my face since i was wearing my helmet, but, she quickly understood that i never said anything about her to him.

"well, i know you." she replied when she brought her attention back to the Zabrak.

"yes, i imagine we have several mutual friends." he told her when he looked at me.

"Maul, stop." i whispered under my helmet before he ignored me and looked back at Ahsoka.

"i wouldn't put it that way." she replied as she was looking at every movements he was doing while walking around her.

"of course not. but i'm afraid your way of thinking is behind the times." he sighed when i noticed that she clicked on a button of her metallic sleeve.

i couldn't move. even if i would've tried to, i was stuck.

"i was certain that Kenobi would have come himself. perhaps bringing his loyal foal. Skywalker, is it?" he then said when i silently sighed.

"Master Kenobi had a more important engagement." she said, still holding her lightsabers, ready to fight.

"indeed. i wonder... the moment may be upon us." he mumbled as he looked over our heads.

"what are you talking about?" i asked.

he ignored me. i shook my head from side to side when i felt Rex's presence getting closer and closer to us.

"why you? why did Kenobi send you?" he asked as he looked at the young Force-wielder.

"why don't you surrender, and then we can both go and ask him?" she told him.

"my surrendering, well, that would be pointless. for if i am correct, soon the Jedi and Republic will no longer be in the controlling interest of the galaxy."

"and who will be? you?" then said Ahsoka.

"no. Darth... Sidious." he said under a gasp.

Maul was afraid, i could feel it. honestly, i was afraid too. Sidious was powerful and way more dangerous than we could even imagine.

we all got surprised when we saw a few Mandalorians fall on the ground. they were shot by Rex and his boys.

i fell back on my feet when Maul activated his lightsaber to hit it against Ahsoka's.

they fought for a few seconds and i stabbed two Mandalorians, until the Zabrak took a deep breath.

"not yet." he growled before i turned around.

Ahsoka stepped back and Maul used the Force to push Rex against the girl, making them both fall against a wall.

so many things were happening around us that i got distracted and at the last moment, i realized that Maul had grabbed my wrist, making me follow him.

"no, Emilia!" then shouted the girl when she saw me being dragged away.

"Ahsoka, leave!" i told her before i saw her get up.

she didn't listen and she followed us, beside Rex and the others.

Maul dragged me through the tunnels until we got far enough to know that the clones and the forbidden Jedi had lost us.

"Maul, why didn't you say anything?" i asked him when he let go of his grip.

we were in a tunnel and we were with a bunch of his Mandalorians. he ignored me and stayed in front of me, as i was facing his back.

"talk to me!" i gasped when i pushed him under the anger.

he brutally turned around and looked at me before he took off my helmet and threw it in the hands of one of his guys.

"you really think that it would've changed something?" he growled.

"of course it would've! i sensed that something was coming and clearly, you felt it too!"

"after everything, Emilia! after all the years we spent apart, after all the chaos we've been through. we were finally together, you and i, and now, you betray me." he said as he took a deep breath.

"i'm not betraying you, Maul! we both know how i'm on nobody's side but mine, and i'm just trying to do what's right. you need to stop this war. you're destroying my home." i replied.

he pressed his hand against my cheek before i stepped back. he dived his gaze into mine and it was like if he was searching for something.

"who is this Ahsoka?" he asked me as he ignored my words.

"you don't need to know." i replied when i crossed my arms on my chest.

"actually, i don't need you to tell me anything. i will find out by myself." he told me when he turned his back on me.

i knew what he meant by that and i wouldn't let him do anything to anyone.

"don't you even think about it!" i said when i activated my lightsaber.

he took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder.

"forgive me, my love." he whispered before he used the Force to violently push me against the wall.

my head got brutally hit against the wall and i fell unconscious.

***

when i woke up, i was all alone in the tunnels. i knew he wasn't so far from me since i sensed his presence, but, i needed to go help the others. i stood up and i used the ladder beside me to go back to the surface. i saw them in the throne room, through the windows, and i didn't wait any longer to run in their direction to join them.

when i opened the doors, Ahsoka quickly turned around and took a deep breath.

i pressed her hand on her shoulder and nodded without saying anything.

"are you okay?" she asked me with a concern look in her eyes.

"i'm fine. i have to warn you guys. Maul is planning on using someone to get some informations about you. i don't know how he will do it, but, he'll find a way to find everything he wants to know about you, Ahsoka." i told her when she looked down.

she took a deep breath and nodded in response. we then got a call and i was more than glad to see that Obi-Wan was okay.

we were looking at some kind of plan of the city of Mandalore and Bo-Katan was talking about the Zabrak.

"he mentioned a name, Darth Sidious." then said Ahsoka.

Kenobi seemed concerned as he held his chin with his hand. i closed my eyes before i decided to say anything.

"who is this Sidious?" asked the Mandalorian beside me.

"i faced him a while ago. he used to be Maul's Master, when he was training to become a Sith Lord. he's the one who killed his brother and he almost killed us both, when we fought against him. i think he's the one who planned the Clone Wars, since the start." i admitted.

"and you didn't think to say anything about it?" then gasped Bo-Katan.

"look, i know i was wrong to keep it to myself, but, we all had more important stuff to worry about." i replied when i crossed my arms on my chest.

"well, i don't know much, but i will share with you what the Council suspects." the Jedi said through the hologram.

we all looked at each other and we listened to him.

"Darth Sidious is in fact, the Sith Lord who orchestrated the Clone Wars and played both sides of it from the beginning. i first learned the name from Count Dooku, though any chances of learning more about Sidious from Dooku has been lost." he told us when Ahsoka gave him a confused look.

"why?" she asked.

"because Count Dooku is dead. Anakin killed him while rescuing the Chancellor." he replied.

i was shocked and by the look on her face, Ahsoka also was.

we talked of how capturing Maul could help us to fix this puzzle, but, when Ahsoka told Kenobi to send her more men, something felt off.

"unfortunately, i cannot. i'm being sent to hunt down General Grievous on Utapau." the Jedi said.

"what about Anakin? maybe he can reinforce us?" proposed the girl when Kenobi closed his eyes.

"may i speak to Ahsoka and Emilia alone for a moment?" he said.

clearly, something was wrong. the clone and the Mandalorian nodded and went away, leaving me and the two Force-users.

"Anakin is on a special assignment by order of the Jedi Council." he told us.

"what kind of assignment?" i asked back.

"he has been instructed to observe the Chancellor and report his findings."

i sighed. without ever knowing why, i never liked Palpatine. i always had a bad feeling about him, but, the Council never listened to my opinion. since i was just a Padawan, i tried to tell them how i wouldn't trust him if i was at their place, but, they ignored me.

"he's been acting strange, lately." then said Obi-Wan.

"i've been saying it since forever." i told him when he nodded.

he knew what i meant. along with R7, Kenobi was the one who heard me complain the most, about the Chancellor. since our young years, he was listening to my opinion and he was keeping it for himself. when i was sixteen, he even told me how it sounded like conspiracy theories. he said, word for word, how he couldn't share his opinion about all of this because he wasn't brave enough to deal with politics.

"observe? you mean spy." sighed Ahsoka.

i took a deep breath and i decided to let them talk together, alone. i went beside Bo-Katan and Rex, as they were talking about some kind of plan to capture Maul.

the Commander on my right then gasped and went back to the two Force-wielders.

"sorry to interrupt, but there's been an attack." he told them before i looked at Obi-Wan.

he nodded, understanding that it was some kind of goodbye, and i left with Rex before Ahsoka said a few words to the other Jedi.

not so long after, we arrived into the tunnels. there were bodies everywhere around us, and there was only one man still alive. Rex left us to go reinforce the docks, once again. Sterling was on the ground, he was hurt, but, he managed to speak to us. he told us how Maul took Jesse with him. he went through all of them, one by one, trying to know more about Ahsoka. i shook my head from side to side, as i sighed under the mixed feelings i had about all of this.

it wasn't right.

not knowing exactly what to do in this kind of situation, we brought Sterling with us for him to get some help to the surface. we then went into the prison of Mandalore, to see Almec.

"i'm flattered that you could find the time to see me." he told us when we arrived in his cell.

"what's Maul's plan? how is he going to escape?" Bo-Katan asked him when my head started to hurt me.

i leaned my back against the door frame and Ahsoka noticed that i wasn't feeling good so she pressed her hand on my shoulder and tried to get my attention.

"what's going on, Emilia?" she quietly asked me.

"i- Maul's not trying to escape because he sees no point in doing so." i gasped.

Almec viciously smiled, approving my words under the confusion of everyone else in this room.

"for weeks now he's been consumed by a strange sense of dread." he told us.

"you said he wanted Kenobi here. why?" the Mandalorian beside us asked him before he turned around to face us again.

"wasn't just Kenobi he wanted, no. uh, there was someone else he was interested in." he replied.

"who?" the young girl asked him.

Anakin.

"if only i could remember the name." he then said when he looked around us.

"Bo, help him remember." Ahsoka told her friend when she nodded.

the second she took a few steps forwards, he seemed afraid and before he could even finish his sentence, he got shot.

Bo-Katan went out of the room and i kneeled beside Ahsoka, in front of the injured.

"Maul had a vision. a dream. the name came to him." he silently told us.

"what name?" the girl brutally asked.

i looked through Almec's eyes and he nodded at me. we both knew exactly who it was.

"Skywalker." i finished before he confirmed my words.

and he died.

i left Ahsoka and Rex behind me when i ran to join Bo-Katan, out of the room. when we saw Saxon with a gun, we looked at each other and we nodded before we used our jetpacks to follow him. Ahsoka and Rex stayed behind us when we left to catch the man.

"Bo, wait!" i shouted when she jumped through the elevator's alley.

i sighed before i joined her. when i finally arrived beside them, they were already fighting.

"this would be a good time for you to use your tricks, maniac." she told me as she was trying to dodge his fists.

i activated my lightsaber and when he saw my blade, he gasped.

"Jedi." he whispered before he used his sleeve to throw fire at us.

we fell through the alley behind us and Bo used her shield to protect us. we then got stuck under an elevator that was going down, and we both used our jetpacks to slow it down. we used all the strength we had to hold the metallic box over us, when our feet touched the ground.

"there's no way i'm going to die with you." she told me.

"the feeling is shared, Bo." i rolled my eyes.

i nodded at her so that she understood that i wanted her to leave me and she stepped out of the alley. i used the Force to push the elevator away and i joined her, as i was trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"he got away, again." she told me when she took off her helmet as i joined her.

"we need to get back to the others." i said before she agreed and we flew off the small balcony.

while we were flying over the city, with the help of my jetpack, i closed my eyes.

"the Dark side has never been stronger." i heard Maul's voice through the Force.

"we need to hurry." i told her when she looked over her shoulder before she nodded.

something terrible was about to happen.

when we arrived on one of the small balconies of the palace, we looked over the fence, by the sides of Ahsoka and Rex.

the clone troops were helping the citizens to go into hiding and i couldn't ignore the concerned look on Bo's face. it was her people, her home, filled with Maul's chaos.

"this occupation cannot last much longer. the people will not stand for it." she told us when we walked back into the palace.

we talked a little bit before we opened the doors of the throne room, only to see Maul sitting on the throne, with Jesse on his knees, beside him.

"i agree." he said when we were all shocked to see him.

the Mandalorian beside me then threw her helmet on the ground before she grabbed her two blasters and started to run in the direction of the Zabrak.

we tried to stop her, but, she started to shoot at him as he dodge the bolts with the Force. before we could even realize, he used his mind to lift her up in the air and make her lose her weapons.

"my lady, is that any way to treat your rightful ruler?" he told her when we stepped forward.

"Maul, stop." i calmly said before he looked at me.

his eyes were filled of mixed emotions and he let go of his grip before the Mandalorian touched the ground once again. we came beside her as we helped her to stand up and we looked at the Zabrak in front of us.

"and now, as a show of good faith, i return your comrade in arms to you. run along. there you go. back to your brothers." he said when Jesse started to walk in our direction.

"are you all right, Jesse?" then asked Rex out of concern for his brother.

i was staring at Maul and he was doing the same. i was trying to understand why he would do all of this, but, i couldn't. i was confused and lost, and so was he.

"i'm sorry, Commander. i couldn't help it. i told him everything." Jesse told Ahsoka when she replied to him that there was nothing to worry about.

Rex then left with his brother, leaving the four of us in the throne room.

a bunch of explosions were seen from the windows as Maul took the opportunity to get rid of Bo-Katan.

"uh, one of you might want to deal with that." he said as i was still looking at him.

Ahsoka told Bo to go help her people, but, she hesitated. Maul stood up and sighed.

"don't stay on my account. we'll be fine." he told her before she looked at us and nodded.

she went away and it was back to me, Ahsoka and Maul. he was standing next to the walls of windows and he talked a little bit with the girl beside me.

i was completely lost. i was simply trying to find some explanations to all of this. my soul was hurting me and my heart was in million pieces just to face the fact that in that moment, i wasn’t on Maul’s side.

and it really felt like my heart was crushing itself sunder my chest. it felt like i was betraying the one i loved.

he turned around and walked in front of us, before the throne.

"were you not cast out of your Order?" he asked Ahsoka.

"Maul, don't go there." i told him, knowing exactly what he was trying to do.

"i left voluntarily." she replied.

"yes, but you were motivated to leave by the hypocrisy of the Jedi Council." he said back.

i looked at Ahsoka and we all knew it was the truth, but, we were avoiding it. she left the Jedi hat her own will, but, she was motivated by their lack of trust. and so was i, when i left them.

"we were all tools for greater powers. the three of us." he said.

once again, he was unfortunately right and we knew it, but, we didn't want to admit it.

they then talked about justice and how it was already over. Ahsoka asked him if Darth Sidious was behind it and Maul simply replied that he was behind everything, all of it.

he kept on looking around the throne room and i knew it was because he feared that Sidious could've possibly showed up. we all knew he wasn't here with us, but, Maul was paranoid and i couldn't blame him. the last time we faced Sidious, we lost Savage and almost ourselves.

"in the shadows, always. but soon, very soon... he will reveal himself." he told us under a gasp.

suddenly, it clicked inside of my head. Palpatine was Sidious, i was certain of it. he played both sides since the very start and i had no doubt that i was right. it had to be him. it had to be the reason why when we faced the Sith Lord, his presence was familiar even if i had never seen him before. it was because i spent years beside him, as a Jedi.

"with your help, the Jedi can stop Sidious before it's too late." she softly told him.

it was already too late.

"too late for what? the Republic to fall? it already has, and you just can't see it! there's no justice, no law, no order, expect for the one that will replace it! the time of the Jedi has passed. they cannot defeat Sidious. but, together, the three of us can." he said as he took a deep breath.

i looked down, shocked and confused. too many things were going on at the same time and by what i sensed, Ahsoka was also lost.

"every choice you have made, has led you to this moment." he calmly said, still trying to convince Ahsoka to join him.

and as much as i loved Maul with all my heart, i understood Ahsoka's hesitation. i knew he didn't want to take the place of Sidious, he just wanted to end the chaos. Maul wasn't necessarily the vilain in all of this, he just wanted to get over everything. my heart was telling me to join him and to convince Ahsoka to be with us for this battle, but, my head was telling to me stand by the side of the young Force-user.

the walls of windows exploded under a bomb that landed not so far from the palace. it was so beautiful and yet, so chaotic.

i lost track of their conversation when they were talking about Anakin. he was certain that Skywalker was the reason of all this. when i came back to reality, i saw Maul staring at me. i understood that Ahsoka refused to join him, since she had her two lightsabers activated.

"both of you are no Jedi and i am no Sith. if we stand together, we can be stronger than we think. only together, can we stop this war." then said Maul when he sighed.

he was right and i knew Ahsoka wanted to ignore the truth. i wanted to do so, as well.

"remember when we barely knew each other? you asked me to leave with you. you begged me to leave the Sith and the Jedi behind us. now, i am asking you to join me, Emilia. don’t make to same mistake i did, back then. don’t refuse." he told me with his hand lifted in front of me.

he wanted me to follow him and i honestly wanted to, but then, i followed my head. i knew we would've been a powerful team, maybe enough to end all of this, but, i couldn't do that. it was what my heart wanted, but, my head was telling me otherwise.

"i'm sorry. i can't let her down, Maul." i silently replied as my heart broke once more.

and it was the truth. i had to make a choice. the man i loved, or the girl who needed me by her side. i loved them both so much, and the thing was that they both needed me. it was making it even harder for me.

he growled and he initiated his lightsaber when i had no choice but to do the same.

not wanting Ahsoka to get hurt, i pushed her away with the Force before me and Maul started to fight against each other.

the moment was full of hatred and yet, i could see through his eyes that he didn't want to fight me. i didn't want that either, but, i had to. for the Jedi.

for Ahsoka.

"please stop, Maul." i said when i used all the strength i had to stand still while our lightsabers were against each other's.

"i will end this, with or without you both." he growled when he dived his gaze into mine.

"do you think Savage would like you to jump right into this trap? it's a suicide, Maul. your brother loved chaos, but, he wouldn't agree for you to do this." i whispered as i tried to bring him back to reality.

he was consumed by his want for revenge. he was drowned by his want to fix the war.

"i need to end this." he said back before Ahsoka pushed me away to take my place against him.

i was on my knees while the young girl was fighting the one i loved. i cared so much about them both and it was painful to see them try to kill each other.

i was weak and i knew that it was in that kind of moment, that my emotions betrayed me. my attachments to them both, were my weaknesses.

"you're lucky Anakin didn't show up. the way you're fighting you wouldn't have lasted long." the young girl told him.

"oh, you have Kenobi's arrogance." he growled as i couldn't help myself but to roll my eyes before i stood back on my feet.

"you'll find i have many qualities for you to dislike." she said as they started to fight again.

when i stood beside my friend, she nodded and stepped back as i took over the situation.

"look at us, you never wanted that." he told me when we held our weapons close to our faces, against each other's.

Ahsoka nodded behind him, as i saw her over his shoulder.

"neither did you, but, it has to happen. forgive me, my love." i whispered the same way he said these words earlier today, before i pushed him away.

he lost his balance and fell against Ahsoka as she pushed him with her feet, since she was now laying on her back. he fell through the window over the throne, and he was gone. it was just me and Ahsoka.

i took the time to control my breathing as the girl did the same.

we looked in front of us before we stared back at each other.

"i'm sorry that you have to do all of this." she mumbled.

"don't be. it's not your fault." i told her.

i pressed my hand on her shoulder before she nodded.

"Mandalore needs your help." the girl said when we looked by the window beside us.

i agreed and before she jumped through the hole in the window, i took a deep breath.

"Ahsoka." i told her.

she looked at me and she nodded once more.

"i'll try not to kill him. i promise." she softly said before she went away.

i looked over my shoulder, to stare at the war under the palace.

i closed my eyes to keep me from crying. promises were a fragile subject in this galaxy.

***

when i arrived behind Rex and Bo-Katan, i used the Force to reflect a blaster bolt before it could've hit the Mandalorian.

she turned around and nodded when i activated my lightsaber, as i got beside her.

"for Mandalore." she whispered under her helmet.

"for Mandalore." i told her before we defended ourselves.

i killed many other Mandalorians who were on Maul's side of this war before i threw my lightsaber behind Rex.

he turned around in surprise when he realized that my weapon got right into a man's back, who was about to stab the clone.

"thank you, miss." he told me when i took my lightsaber.

"i got you, Rex." i softly replied.

when we looked up, we saw Ahsoka who was holding Maul in the void, with the Force.

"we need to go." i told him when he agreed.

we took a gunship and we flew in their direction as Maul was screaming to the young girl.

"let me go! let me die!" he shouted when i closed my eyes.

his words were painful to my ears.

Rex threw a rope around him and Maul fell unconscious when the clone shot him with a bolt that couldn't kill him. he was unconscious.

we captured him and Ahsoka looked over her head before she came with us, to go back into the city since we took over the others Mandalorians who were working with Maul.

a few hours passed and i looked at Maul, who was locked in some kind of cell for Force-wielders.

"i don't know if we'll ever see each other again, Maul." i quietly told him, as we were alone.

of course, he didn't reply. he couldn't move, couldn't talk, but, i just wanted him to listen.

"i'm sorry, but, you know i had no choice." i sighed.

he looked away, as he was stuck in the box.

"if ever we don't see each other, again. just know that i love you, always." i whispered before i left the room.

something was telling me that the end was near, but in the same time, i knew it wasn't.

the moment arrived where Ahsoka was about to leave with Rex, to bring him to Coruscant.

"i hope that we will meet again, soon." the young girl told me with a smile.

she hugged me and i wrapped my arms around her.

"i promise." i mumbled before she then went to say her goodbyes to Bo-katan.

and i wanted to keep that promise so bad.

i went to see Rex, who pressed his hand on my shoulder before he nodded. without waiting any longer, he hugged me and i smiled against his shoulder. he was such a wonderful man, a brave soldier and more than just a clone.

and i gave one last look at Maul, who had his eyes closed, before he got placed in the ship that Rex and Ahsoka were taking to head back to Coruscant.

they left as my heart broke again.

i stayed on Mandalore with Bo, to help her clean the mess that the Zabrak had done. when we were just standing on the balcony, looking at the disaster around us, i fell on my knees.

"are you okay?" the one beside me asked me when i lifted my head up.

my mind was hurting me, my head wanted to explode and my eyes were filled with tears. something wasn't right. everything was wrong. this was not the way things should've went.

she helped me to stand up and when she pressed her hands on my shoulders, i looked directly through her beautiful green eyes.

"what's going on, Emilia?" she softly asked me.

"all of this was way too easy, Bo. something terrible is about to happen, i sensed it through the Force." i admitted.

this war was far from over.


	34. THE TRAGEDY

Emilia's pov

i got to calm down a bit and the day passed until the night arrived. i had a bad feeling about all of this, but, i helped Bo-Katan to take care of the citizens of Mandalore.

the citizens of our home.

when we were standing outside, i got a huge headache, followed by some kind of vision.

"Anakin." i whispered with my eyes closed while many familiar voices were screaming inside of my head.

i looked around me and Bo seemed confused when the clones got some kind of transmission.

they all turned around while they were holding their blasters.

"Emilia, you are under arrest for treason against the Galactic Republic." then said Sterling.

"what?" gasped the Mandalorian beside me.

i shook my head from side to side.

"no, it can't be real." i mumbled.

"if you don't surrender, then you will die." he finished before i grabbed my lightsaber.

"something's wrong." i said as i activated my weapon.

they started to shoot at me and Bo stood behind me as she shot them, to help me.

"we need to get you out of here." she told me when i nodded.

i didn't want to hurt them, but, i knew i had no choice. i had no idea of what was going on, but, if there was something i was certain of, it was that these men were not themselves.

i refused to face the reality and i told Bo to get ready to leave before i rolled over and stood in the middle of the clones troop. i was surrounded by a bunch of clones who were holding their guns at me, as i saw the Mandalorian giving me a confused look. i bent the knee and i closed my eyes, hoping that it would work.

it had to work.

i pressed on the button on the side of my robotic leg and the grenade froze all of the men around me.

"impressive, Jedi." then said Bo who was standing far enough not to get hit by the cold grenade.

i grabbed the arm of Sterling, who couldn't move, and i ran away with the other girl.

"i'm not a Jedi." i whispered.

"whatever you say." she then rolled her eyes.

we entered the palace and we ran into the basement, until we arrived in a small room with no windows. i tied Sterling to a chair, so that he couldn't move, and i took his blaster before i threw it in the corner of the room.

"what was that all about?" asked Bo to the man in front of us.

i crossed my arms on my chest and he lifted his head up, when he got back the control of his body, not being frozen anymore.

he started to mumbled some words and i took my lightsaber to activate it and hold it closer to his face.

"tell me what's going on, Sterling." i told him.

"execute Order 66." he then said when he looked directly through my eyes.

"what kind of joke is that?" asked the girl beside me.

"eliminate all the Jedi." the man whispered as he looked over his shoulder.

before i could even realize, he got to get out of the rope and he tried to stab me with a knife he had kept with him. Bo-Katan gasped under the surprise as i was trying to avoid the worst.

"i'm sorry." i quietly said with tears in my eyes when i had no choice but to defend myself.

his body fell on the ground after i killed him with my lightsaber, and i looked away.

"you need to go to safety." she told me when she pressed her hand on my shoulder.

"i know, but, i can't leave you here with all of this mess." i replied.

"i'll be just fine. from what i know, i'm not a Jedi. they won't try to kill me and they'll soon realize that there's nothing left to chase here, so they'll leave." she nodded.

i agreed against my own will and i put my weapon back on my belt.

"i'll cover you so that you can go back to your ship." she said with a smile on the corner of her lips.

"i appreciate it." i told her.

"don't let it get to your head." she rolled her eyes.

we ran out of the palace without being seen, and we were more than glad to see that the other clones weren't in front of the fortress anymore. they weren't far, but, they weren't that close. perhaps, they were looking for me on the other side of the royal building.

still on our guard, we arrived in front of my ship. i turned around to say my goodbyes to the Mandalorian behind me and she gave me her hand.

"even if i don't agree with your past decisions, you fight for what you believe to be right and i respect that. you have honour and you're a brave soul, Emilia." she softly said under her helmet when she shook my hand in a friendly way.

"until then, Bo-Katan." i replied to her before i nodded once more.

and i left Mandalore in silence, without being seen by anyone.

***

third person's pov

Emilia was trying to understand what happened earlier, as she was flying through the galaxy without any destination. somehow, she knew she couldn't go on Coruscant.

on their side, Ahsoka and Maul were in a mess as much as Emilia was. the clones turned against the young girl, even Rex. she decided that since Maul was her last option and from what Emilia told her, he was good to drag attention, she went to free him.

"i'm not here to team up with you. i need a diversion and you're it. we have one thing in common, which is how much we care for Emilia. that's why i'm not going to kill you. now go cause some chaos, it's what you're good at." Ahsoka said to Maul before he rolled his eyes and they both got out of the small room.

Ahsoka went to get her loyal R7 and two other droids to get some help through this mess.

"i am one with the Force and the Force is with me." Ahsoka said as she held the head of Rex, the man who was like a brother to her.

Emilia was still a victim of her headache and she heard the voice of her old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi who was screaming to Anakin Skywalker.

"it's impossible." she whispered when she opened her eyes who were filled with tears.

without really knowing why, she entered the informations of Tatooine before she jumped into hyperspace.

Emilia's pov

my heart was beating faster than ever when i arrived closer to the planet. it was the first time since years that i was back here and i honestly never thought i would've come back.

"i hope i'm right." i mumbled when i landed in the middle of the desert.

it was late at night and as soon as i got out of the Traveler, i knew my feeling wasn't wrong.

"he's here." i told myself when i closed the door of my ship behind me, before i started to walk through the desert that brought me so many memories.

i then saw a silhouette further in the sand valley, standing not so far from a small house made out of sand itself.

i ran beside him and without giving him time to notice my presence, i wrapped my arms around him, still facing his back.

"you survived, Emilia." he whispered with a silent voice.

"so did you, Kenobi." i told him before i stepped back.

he turned around and i gasped. he was holding a baby and there was a bunch of mixed emotions through the blue eyes of my friend.

"who is this?" i asked him.

he closed his eyes and i gave him a confused look before he lifted his head up.

"it's Anakin's child." he replied.

i was shocked.

"Anakin and Padmé had a child?" i asked out of surprise.

"they had two. a girl and boy. the girl got taken away to be raised on another planet and i'm here to bring him to his family, to Anakin's family." he silently told me.

"what's his name?"

i softly passed my finger on the little boy's cheek as he was asleep, before Obi-Wan took a deep breath.

"Luke." he told me.

i nodded without asking more questions, knowing that it was not the good time. we walked closer to the small house and two young adults came out of it as the woman opened her arms to take Luke.

we talked with them for a little moment and we left as we walked for a while.

"what happened, Kenobi? the clones on Mandalore tried to kill me and i had some kind of vision, i heard a lot of things through my head." i told him before he crossed his arms on his chest when we arrived next to my ship.

"the Chancellor was the Sith Lord we were looking for. it was all a plan since the very beginning. many years ago, when they created the clones on Kamino, they implanted a chip in their head. this chip was only a trigger waiting to be pulled. the Order 66 happened, Emilia." he said as he looked away.

i closed my eyes, already knowing what this chaos was for.

"i don't even know how many Jedi are still alive." he whispered.

"Anakin?" i asked.

he took a deep breath and turned around to face me.

"it was too late, Emilia. he turned to the Dark side, almost killed Padmé and he also tried to kill me." he said with tears in his eyes.

"Anakin was Palpatine's new Apprentice." i mumbled before he nodded.

i shook my head from side to side with tears in my eyes.

Maul was right. and at this moment, i blamed myself. because if me and Ahsoka had joined Maul, or maybe just me, we would've been able to destroy Sidious and keep Anakin on the right path.

i blamed myself because i could've stopped this chaos.

"what about Padmé?" i asked.

"she died after giving birth, but, there wasn't any explanations to her death. it didn't make sense. she was just gone." he admitted.

i felt the tears on my skin as the man in front of me also left a few roll on his cheeks.

"Kenobi." i whispered before i hugged him.

he wrapped his arms around me and we stayed like that for a moment.

"Cody tried to kill me." he silently told me as we were still in each other's arms.

i closed my eyes. Cody was Obi-Wan's best soldier, best friend, since the day they met.

i couldn't help myself but to wonder if Ahsoka was still alive. if Rex would've been able to kill her through this lost of personality.

and i wondered if the Bad Batch turned against the Republic. i hoped that their differences also concerned the chip. i was praying the Force that they were safe, and still themselves.

a few hours passed and we decided to start a fire as we sat in the middle of the desert, beside my ship.

the Jedi in front of me was wearing his classic robe as i took Maul's old one.

"i've seen this robe before." he told me when he raised an eyebrow.

"back on Naboo, i know." i said when i held it around me.

"it's Maul's." he then mumbled.

"i kept it since the day we thought you killed him."

he rolled his eyes with a subtle smile on his lips and through what seemed like the end of the world, this brief moment with my old friend, was peaceful.

"do you think Ahsoka's still alive?" i asked.

"there's nothing else i can do but to hope that she is. do you think Maul survived?" he then asked me.

"i don't know. it's like if the connection with used to have through the Force, is gone. i can't feel him like i always could." i admitted when i stared at the fire before me.

the Jedi who was sitting on the other side of the flames then took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

we were surrounded by darkness and it made hours that we were talking next to the fire. i was about to leave, until he stood up beside me, trying to convince me to stay.

"Anakin's emotions betrayed him." he sighed.

"our emotions betrayed us all since the beginning, Kenobi." i replied.

he looked at me with sadness because he knew i was right. his attachment for Satine made him weak in some moments, and so did my feelings for Maul.

"love won't save you, Emilia." he then told me, knowing that i was about to go search for the Zabrak.

"i may be foolish to think that way, but i hope it will."

"i understand." he admitted to me and to himself.

i nodded and i turned my back on him, stepping into the Traveler.

"may the Force be with you, Kenobi." i told him as i looked at him, one last time.

"may the Force be with you, my old friend." he smiled with regrets through his eyes.

and then, i left Tatooine.

as i was flying through light speed, i pressed my hand on the picture that was hanged in the common room of my ship. this team was forever broken.

"if Maul's still alive, he has to be here." i sighed when i got out of hyperspace and arrived in front of Dathomir.

i placed the black robe on the driver's seat and i passed my hands on my white armour who was still covered of sand.

i landed not so far from the Nightsisters Temple before i got out of the Traveler.

as i walked through the mist of the night, i stopped when i saw him. he was getting out of a cave and he looked up with a shock look in his eyes.

he stared at me without saying anything. we were surrounded by the silence and a calm wind that was going through my hair.

he was right there.

he survived.

***

"i thought you were dead." he told me when he stood a few meters away from me.

he seemed relieved and as much as i was happy to see him, i was also fuelled by anger.

"you coward!" i growled before i ran in his direction.

he was shocked and confused when i used the Force to push him against a rock.

"you knew something was about to happen and you kept it to yourself!" i shouted before i punched the rock, a few milimeters from his head.

he stayed quiet and looked directly through my eyes.

"shit." i whispered under the pain of my right hand.

i stepped back and he stood up.

"you're hurt." he whispered as he came closer to me.

i stepped back even more and grabbed my lightsaber.

"don't even try to touch me!" i told him when i ignited my weapon close to his face.

the blue light reflected on his red and black skin when he took a deep breath.

"you need to calm down." he softly said.

i was so mad. i was drowned by the mixed feelings i had about all of this.

"don't tell me to calm down. i almost died back there because of your mess. it was your mess, Maul!" i said when i threw my lightsaber away and i started to punch his chest as hard as i could.

"it's okay, Em." he mumbled.

"nothing about this is okay! the Jedi are gone. everything's gone." i whispered before he wrapped his arms around me.

my body was trembling and many tears were rolling down my cheeks when i pressed my head against his chest. he caressed my neck with his fingers while his other hand was on my back. i was letting go of all the emotions that i kept inside due to the recent events.

"wether you want it or not, you need to rest." he then quietly told me before i closed my eyes.

he took me in his arms and brought me to the cave he got out from, earlier. without even realizing it, i quickly fell asleep.

when i woke up, i saw Maul sitting on the ground with his back leaned against the wall made of rocks.

his eyes were closed and his head was pressed on his arms, who were pressed on his knees by the way his was sitting down.

"Maul." i whispered when i looked at my right hand, which was still hurting me.

"you're awake." he quietly told me when he lifted his head up, without looking at me.

i sat down, on the bed i was laying on, and i looked around me. on the desk beside me, there was the darksaber in front of a painting of Satine, that was hanged on the wall. when i looked on my left, there were many boxes on the ground and on one of them, there were two Mandalorian's helmets, who belonged to Maul's guys.

"you went back on Mandalore." i said.

he nodded.

"what happened?" i asked him when he finally looked at me, as he stayed on the ground.

"when they were on their way to Coruscant, Order 66 happened. in the ship where i was, there was a lot of clones. Lady Tano got me out of this Mandalorian box for me to create a distraction, so i did. i destroyed the hyperdrive system and i killed many clones. they were about to crash on a moon when i got to escape and i took a ship, to go back on Mandalore. i was able to stay unseen by anyone, and i took a few things before i came here. before i came home." he whispered.

the large amount of candles around us were bringing some kind of heat to this cold cave and i closed my eyes.

"when you left, were they still alive?" i asked.

"who?"

"Rex and Ahsoka." i told him.

"somehow, even though he is a clone, the so-called Rex was fighting by the side of Ahsoka. the last thing i saw before i jumped into hyperspace, was a small ship leaving the one that was about to crash. i do believe that they could still be alive." he sighed.

i hoped he was right. i got out of bed and i stood in front of him before he stood back on his feet.

"i cannot stay mad at you, because i have my own things to be ashamed of." i said.

he tilted his head on his left, giving me a confused look.

"i knew Sidious existed since you told me so, when we were teenagers. i kept it to myself, when i could've warned the Council about him. we all did mistakes and as much as i'd like to hate you for everything you've done, we both know i could never." i admitted when he closed his eyes.

he took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around me before he pressed his chin on the top of my head.

"i'm glad you survived." he whispered.

"the feeling is shared, Maul." i replied when i closed my eyes as well.

it was complicated.


	35. THE LAST MISSION

Emilia's pov

weeks passed as it was only the two of us, on Dathomir. as much as i wanted to ignore it, i knew i couldn't stay much longer. and the day arrived when i decided to go, under the guilt of leaving the one i loved, behind me.

"you cannot leave!" he shouted when i walked away from him.

"i need to, Maul!" i told him when i turned around to face him.

"if you really want to leave, then let me come along." he sighed when he looked around us.

"this is your home. you have to stay here. whatever you do, don't follow me." i then said with tears in my eyes.

i couldn't lose him, and if he would've followed me, i knew it could've ended badly. 

i couldn't lose the reason i was alive.

"so, you're just going to leave. just like that. after everything we have been through, you are just going to run away!" he screamed when i turned my back on him and i started to walk away once more.

like Hunter once told me. one day, i would have to make a decision that would break my heart, but, bring peace to my soul. i wanted to save myself and i was going to try to save someone else, one more time.

"i'm not running away." i mumbled under my tears.

"don't leave me, Em." he calmly said when i stopped walking.

i felt his breath on my neck and i turned around to look through his golden gaze.

"if you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. we will meet again, my love." i whispered when i pressed my hand on his cheek.

it was the second time of my life where i saw tears in his eyes. he closed them as he tried to avoid the truth. i knew he didn't understand my words in the moment, but, i also knew that one day, he would get what i meant.

i kissed him before i stepped back. he stared at me with a broken look and my heart shattered.

"i'll come back. i promise."

"tell me you're on my side." he whispered as he let a few tears roll down his cheeks.

seeing him cry was always hard for me, and Maul knew how much his words meant a lot to me. i always lived by the fact that i was on nobody's side other than my own. i was always trying to do what seemed to be right, in my opinion. so when he said that, he knew that my answer would define everything.

"i'll always be." i replied before i held his face between my hands.

i loved him so much that it was hurting my soul to leave him behind, but i had to.

i needed to try to make things better, one last time.

i looked through his dark eyes and they were as beautiful and unique as they had always been. they managed to pierce through my soul every time i looked at them.

and as full of darkness as they were, they were filled with light when i said my words.

they were full of love.

full of hope.

i turned my back on him and i went in the Traveler.

"i love you, Emilia." he said behind me.

"i love you, Maul." i quietly replied without facing him.

i left Dathomir, in pain.

***

i had no idea what i was looking for, through the galaxy, but, i knew i was close to something. i closed the last envelop before i placed it on the table of the common room, beside the others.

i wrote five letters for five persons who changed my life. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Yoda, Anakin, and finally, Maul. these were the names written on the envelops in front of me. i took a deep breath before i walked away and went back into the control room.

i felt his presence not so far from me, and when i saw an imperial cruiser jumping out of hyperspace, i knew it was him.

i closed my eyes, because in the end, we were all just broken souls who were trying to do the right thing.

the nightmares were about to be over.

the mission was about the be completed.

but, it was hurting me to realize the true meaning of everything. the true meaning of the Clone Wars.

everyone i cared about, all the heroes, they died as monsters.

and it wasn't even their fault.

when i got closer to the cruiser, i knew he was looking for me as much as i was searching for him, for hours now. my ship got attached to his and i opened the door with all the courage i had left.

he knew i was here, but when i stepped out of the Traveler, there was nobody.

"why did you come here?" asked Sidious when i noticed him in the corner of the main room of the cruiser.

"to finish what the Jedi started." i replied as i grabbed my lightsaber.

he tried to electrocute me, the same way he did months ago, but i absorbed the energy with my blue weapon.

"impressive, Mandalorian. perhaps, i could take you as my Apprentice. i can easily get rid of Lord Vader." he then smiled while i was holding my lightsaber with my two hands.

"don't you even dare to hurt him!" i shouted, using all the strength i had to stand still.

"still defending him after everything he did." he mumbled before he stopped his attack.

"that's just who i am." i replied, not letting my guard down.

he walked around me as i followed his movements with my eyes.

"i can see it on your face, it was rough. your emotions are betraying you. you would make a powerful Sith, to rule the galaxy by my side. the Jedi never saw your potential, but, i do." he said.

he was wrong about the Sith, but, it was true that the Jedi never really saw my potential. i wanted to ignore it, but on that part, he was right.

and i knew what he meant. when he was only known for being the Chancellor, during my teenage years, he was always cheering me up about my training and my strength while i was ignoring him.

i shook my head from side to side before i came back to reality.

"there must be balance. the Jedi are flawed by not accepting the Dark side as part of the Force, while the Sith are evil for embracing it too much. i will never join you." i told him.

"then you will die." he smiled as he looked over my shoulder.

"the Gray Jedi lives." he then said behind me, before i turned around to face him.

the presence was familiar. under that black helmet and these dark clothes, i knew it was Anakin.

"finish her." Sidious said to his Apprentice.

"yes, Master." then replied the so-called Darth Vader.

he activated his lightsaber and my heart shattered when the red light that was coming from it, crashed against the blue light of mine.

"Skywalker, i know you're in there." i quietly said.

"Anakin Skywalker is gone." he replied.

"i know you're suffering, but, the boy i met on Tatooine is still alive."

"he is dead." he said with a deep voice.

"you wanted to save Padmé. we both wanted to save someone we love and we failed. you're so young. you still have a wonderful life ahead of you. i'm begging you, just take my hand. i understand how you feel, but, you can still come back. it's not too late, Anakin." i struggled to say while i used all the strength i had to simply stand on my feet.

"it is, too late." he whispered underneath the heavy breaths of his helmet.

"it can't be." i mumbled, with tears in my eyes.

"i sense that you are tormented by memories and your past decisions." he said when he stepped back.

"stop." i said while i tired to find the last bit of light through the darkness inside of him.

"how is it that you were able to resist to the Dark side? i feel your anger inside of you. it's powerful."

i felt his words go deep in my mind and i lifted my head up to look at the Sith Lord in front of me who once was a powerful Jedi.

"i'm using what the Force gave me." i replied.

"i see." he growled through his respirators before he hit his weapon against mine, once more.

my heart was breaking more and more through each seconds. he was just a traumatized and broken boy, who lost himself on his way to fix everything.

maybe Anakin Skywalker was really gone.

"you are as weak as Maul." he then whispered under his helmet.

"how did us against the world, became me against you?" i asked him, our lightsabers still touching each other's.

he lowered his head and for a brief moment, i hoped i could bring him back. he knew what i meant when i said that. i knew that he saw the memory, deep down inside of his mind.

but then, Sidious started to electrocute me once again, from behind. the pain was horrible and there was nothing i could do about it.

i looked at the lost man in front of me, one last time, before i felt his lightsaber through my stomach.

"Anakin." i whispered with tears in my eyes when the Sith Lord behind me walked away, leaving me and Vader all alone.

he ignored me and stepped back as i fell on my knees. in the last moments, i realized how since i was just a young Padawan, my connections to both sides of the Force were actually people.

Maul was my darkness.

Kenobi was my lightness.

i knew it was over. there was no going back from this. i hoped it was just another nightmare like i used to have when i was younger, but, i knew i wasn't going to wake up from this one.

everything happened so fast.

it was painful, but, i felt free.

the last thing i saw in my mind's eye, was Maul.

and the last thing i remembered about the rise of the Empire, was how quiet it was.

i left the same way an old friend of mine once did. just like Qui-Gon, i left as i tried to protect the Chosen One.

***

third person's pov

after he murdered the girl who used to be one of his dearest friends, he walked inside of the ship who belonged to her. he dragged her body to leave it in her bedroom and he touched the four lines that were marked on the wall beside him.

the three blue ones and the orange one, who used to represent his friends before the tragedy.

Vader then arrived in the common room, where he briefly looked at the picture that was hanged on the wall.

he stared at the table, before he kneeled in front of it. there was a bunch of envelops with names on them.

Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, Maul and finally, Anakin Skywalker.

he threw the others away before he grabbed the one with the name he used to have and he brutally opened it.

_dear Anakin, if you're reading this, it means i didn't make it._

_i know that you feel like you're broken and you cannot be fixed. i know that feeling, but, we're all broken in our own ways._

_do you remember when you were eleven years old? the Jedi Council wanted me to go on a mission with you, since Obi-Wan couldn't be there. i accepted, obviously. during that assignment, i taught you some new tricks with your lightsaber and you were impressed by how easily i was wielding mine. i told you how when you can't trust anyone around you, even yourself, you should trust in the Force. i told you how the Force never betrays a good soul and do you remember what you told me? you looked at me with your bright blue eyes and you smiled when you told me that it was you and i, against the world. i know you can still hear my voice, as i replied._

"yeah it is, little Skywalker." he then heard through his memories.

_if you're reading this, it means the rumours were true. you became what you were meant to destroy, but, i still believe that there's good in you. i know there is._

_the man who tired to make Ahsoka's childhood more liveable through the Clone Wars, is still in there._

_the man who loved Padmé with all he had, is still in there._

_the brother of Obi-Wan, is still in there._

_and i know that the little boy i defended in front of the Council, is still alive._

_through all the darkness of your mind, there is still light. i tried to protect you since the day i met you on Tatooine, until the day i took my last breath. i loved you so much, my friend._

_one day, your pain will go away. trust me._

_may the Force be with you, Skywalker._

_Emilia Jones_

he took a deep breath through the silence. Vader ripped the paper before he closed his eyes under his helmet. he got out of the Traveler after taking one last look at the picture that was hanged on the wall of the common room. the picture of the man he used to be, by the side of his friends.

the picture of Anakin Skywalker and his true family.

he then got back inside of his imperial cruiser.

"you did well, my Apprentice." Sidious told him when he nodded.

Vader arrived in the control room.

he detached the other ship from his and he looked at it, floating in the emptiness of the galaxy, through the windows.

"destroy it." he growled to one of his man before he closed his eyes.

"yes, Lord Vader."

he didn't see it, but, the sound of the explosion was enough for him to be consumed even more by his anger. he hated them all. he would track the Jedi, one by one, until his last breath.

and when he walked away, he arrived in his quarters. he looked over his shoulder to make sure he was alone before he opened the wooden box on the floor.

he ignited the lightsaber who used to belong to Emilia Jones, that he kept in secret. the same way he did with the one of his lost Padawan, days before.

he stared at the blue light that was coming from it, until he deactivated it and placed it beside the one who used to be wielded by his Apprentice.

he gave one last look at Ahsoka and Emilia's lightsabers, before he closed the box and left his quarters.

the sound of Darth Vader's respirators pierced through the silence of the hallway where he was walking, all alone.

as he was haunted by all the events of the previous weeks, he jumped into hyperspace.

he was a just a prisoner of his own twisted mind, leaving his painful memories behind.

the Chosen One was broken.

it was over.


	36. EPILOGUE

third person's pov

Ahsoka Tano collapsed in the arms of Rex, with who she was hiding, since the Order 66. she couldn't stand up, it was hurting too much. many tears were falling on her cheeks when she closed her eyes.

on Dagobah, Yoda lifted his head up to look at the sky. he felt the disturbance in the Force. the girl who used to be his dear Padawan, was now just a memory.

on Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi had to sit down in the desert because the feeling was too strong. even if they were close, there was still a lot of things he didn't know about the one he once called his sister. and yet, he would never get to know them at all.

Maul looked at the black robe she had left behind before she got away. it was on the desk, beside the darksaber and her white helmet. the robe who once belonged to him, that she used to keep with her everywhere she would go. the white helmet he kept hidden as he waited for the good moment to give it back to her, as a surprise, but, he never got the chance to.

he closed his eyes, all alone on Dathomir. he knew that from that day, she was going to end up as another legend among the fall of the Jedi Knights.

Emilia never got to see her loyal friends again. she never got to see the man she loved, one more time. they also never got to read their letters, that she wrote with so many attention.

it was that day, where he couldn't save her.

even if he hated himself for it, he knew that she was aware of her faith. although she had promised him to come back.

the moment she left Dathomir, they both knew it was the last time they would see each other.

he knew he would never be able to recover from it. he loved her more than words could even describe. it was hurting him that the girl who gave him the best memories of his life, had become one.

something inside of him was broken and could never be fixed.

he would've rather died than to feel this pain, and yet, a part of him was already dead from the moment Emilia left him.

between the first time they had met and the last time they saw each other, there was love. even if it unconsciously destroyed them, their connection was beautiful and intense. through everything they've been through, there was so much love.

"if you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people." he whispered, still hearing her voice saying these words inside of his head.

he wasn't mad at her for leaving him, he was mad at himself for letting her go. he hated himself more than ever.

"i don't get it. i don't understand."

he was in so much pain.

and under this pain, he grabbed the darksaber after throwing the girl's Mandalorian helmet on the wall behind him.

"she's gone. she's not coming back. she's... Emilia is dead." he mumbled through his tears.

and under his anger, he activated the legendary weapon as he sliced the throat of Satine's painting, as well as her eyes.

him and the forbidden Force-wielder always had an unbreakable bond.

Emilia Jones was a victim of the Dark side, the same way Darth Maul has been his whole life.

it was hurting him even more to realize that she had been murdered by the very same boy she had tried to protect her whole life.

he knew Anakin Skywalker was the one who took her life away from her hands and it was hard for him to think that she even thought she could've saved him. she thought she could've protected him, one last time.

and Maul would've traded all of this tomorrows, just for one yesterday.

she was his and he was hers, forever.

her last mission was finally completed. because in the end, she saved herself.

she freed her soul.


End file.
